


Raising Brats

by NekoHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5 year old Armin, 5 year old Eren, Adopted Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is Erwins biological son, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren and Armin will be brothers, Family Feels, Female Hange Zoë, Fluffy, Lawyer Erwin Smith, Levi OOC, M/M, Out of Character, Photographer Levi, Platonic Cuddling, Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHeichou/pseuds/NekoHeichou
Summary: Levi has everything he could want in his life: a loving husband, an adorable little son, his sister close by and a group of (not all) amazing friends.What happens when 5 year old runaway, Eren, catches the mans eye?(As I reread what I've written, it's VERY fluffy, fair warning)





	1. Chapter 1

"Armin, careful," Levi called out to the small blonde who was hanging off the side of the play structures. The boy, who greatly resembled his father, turned his attention to Levi. 

"Okay, Daddy!" Armin grinned, pulling himself back onto the structure, then sliding down the slide. Levi still wasn't used to the small boy calling him that: daddy. He wasn't his father after all. He wasn't even sure when Armin had started. 

He'd met Erwin four years ago, when Armin was just one. After a year of dating, Erwin had asked Levi to marry him. They married five months later, after Armin's second birthday.  
They had had three years of being a happy little family. 

Levi looked up from the book he'd been reading, his eyes instantly finding the blonde boy in the sandbox. He was sat with a brunette boy, and they were playing with the community buckets and shovels. Levi turned his attention to his phone, checking the text he'd gotten from Erwin. Erwin informed him that he'd pick up dinner on his way home from work. Levi sent a quick reply before glancing at the time, 5:17. They had been at the park for about three hours give or take. Levi stood from his bench and made his way over to Armin and the other boy. 

"Hey, Ar, ready to go?" Levi questioned, stepping up behind the small blonde boy, setting his hand on the boy's head. Armin looked up at Levi, nodding happily. Levi looked down towards Armin's new friend, to see the boy just piling more sand into the already overflowing bucket. He lifted his gaze from the boy, no older than Armin's age, and gazed around the park. It was just the three of them, where were the boy's parents? 

"Are you here alone?" Levi crouched down behind Armin, the boy instantly leaning into him. 

"Mhm," the boy nodded. Levi was taken aback by that. 

"Do you live around here?" was the next question Levi asked. 

"Mm, no," the boy mumbled, not looking up from the bucket. 

"Do your parents know you're here?" The silence from the boy was all the answer he needed. 

"I runned away," the boy said finally. Looking up from his bucket for a second before returning his gaze and piling more sand onto the heaping bucket. 

"You ran away huh?" Levi hummed out, sitting on the edge of the sandbox, "your mommy and daddy might be worried." 

"They isn't," the boy sighed. 

"Come on, I'll take you home." Levi suggested. 

"No thank you!" The boy stood up quickly and ran towards the play structure. Levi watched wide eyed as the boy hightailed it up the ladder and sat himself in a fetal position in the highest part. 

"Daddy, we go home to Papa now?" Armin asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Levi stared at the brunette boy for a second, then against his better judgement agreed. He took Armin's hand and led the boy to the car. 

****

Levi couldn't stop the thoughts swimming around in his head. That little boy, Armin's new friend, wouldn't leave his thoughts. He ran away? Of course, it was a faze that every child went through, Armin had run away when he was four. Erwin had taken his blocks away after he'd started throwing them at the wall. He was only gone for about twenty minutes and made it half way down the street before coming home and requesting a snack. 

Once Levi pulled into the driveway, he helped the small boy out from the car. 

"Look Daddy!" Armin called over Levi's shoulder, pointing towards Erwin's car, "Papa's home!" Levi set the five-year-old on the ground and watched him dart towards the front door. The raven followed behind, not actually walking into the house. He sat himself on the step instead. 

"Hi, Buddy!" Erwin greeted Armin happily. He scooped the little blond into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Where's Daddy?" 

"Daddy in the yard," Armin explained, pointing towards the door that was still open. Erwin nodded, setting the boy onto the floor with a ruffle of his hair. 

"I'm going to go see Daddy, why don't you go play in the livingroom? We'll have dinner in a few minutes." 

"Okay, Papa!" Armin agreed happily, making his way towards the livingroom. Erwin watched the boy move past the door frame before he started making his way out the door to see what his husband as up to. Erwin was surprised to see Levi sat on the step, staring at the ground. 

"Lee?" Erwin questioned, waiting for any sort of reaction from the raven. After not receiving anything he called the nickname once more. Erwin blinked once, it wasn't unusual for Levi to space out like this. before he moved closer to the zoned-out man. "Levi?" Erwin called once more, placing his hand on the raven's shoulder. Levi startled out of his spaced-out stare, then turned his attention to whomever was touching his shoulder. 

"Oh, Erwin," Levi relaxed upon seeing his spouse. The shorter man stood up from the step, then moved to stand in front of his husband. 

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked softly, pulling Levi into his chest, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Levi nuzzled into Erwin's chest for a few seconds before answering. 

"I'm alright," Levi nodded. He pulled away from the hug and started walking into the house. Erwin quickly followed and joined up with Levi, who was pulling three plates out of the cupboard. Levi started plating the fast food Erwin had brought home. He first set Armin's chicken nugget meal up and set the plate on the table, ready for the little boy. He then proceeded to plate up his and Erwin's burgers. After all three plates were set up, Levi called everyone to the table. 

****

"I made a brand-new friend, Papa!" Armin exclaimed, shoving a chicken nugget into his mouth. 

"Did you?" Erwin feigned shock, taking a bite of his hamburger. 

"Mhm! Hims name is Eren, and he like to play with the buckets!" Armin exclaimed happily. Erwin smiled down at his son, before turning his attention to his husband. Levi was sat staring at his dinner instead of eating it. His head was resting in his palm as he stared. 

"Lee?" Levi looked up from his stare at his burger, and turned his attention to Erwin. 

"Hm?" 

"You okay?" 

"Huh? Oh, yes." Levi nodded out. Erwin gave him a skeptical look, before returning to eating his meal. Levi stayed quiet for most of the evening. He read Armin a story in the Livingroom like always before Erwin scooped the half-awake boy up and took him upstairs. Levi remained on the couch, leaned back and hands in his lap. He still couldn't get that little boy out of his head. What if the boy was still out there? It gets very cold at night around this time of year... 

"Levi, are you sure you're alright?" Erwin questioned, plopping down beside Levi on the couch. Erwin placed his arm around Levi's shoulders then pulled the shorter man into his side. They snuggled on the couch for a few minutes before Levi abruptly stood up. 

"I'm going for a drive, I'll be back soon." Levi explained quickly as he grabbed his wallet and keys and hurried out the door. Erwin tilted his head at his husband's sudden departure, but didn't really think anything of it. Levi had always been a strange little man, but that's what Erwin loved about him.


	2. Chapter 2

He won't still be in the park, will he? Surely his parents have found out he'd gone and are searching for him? It was about eleven at night now. There's no way that Eren is still at the playground. Levi pulled into a parking space and stared ahead for a second before finally turning the car off. He got out of the car and started the short walk towards the playground. It was fairly dark, and a little bit nippy. Levi had high hopes that the park would be empty, and he could just return home with a happy conscious that the boy was safe. Levi's eyes trailed around the playground, a breath of relief leaving him as the child wasn't around. 

Levi turned to leave, until a street light flickered to the right. Under that streetlight, was the play structure that the boy, Eren, had crawled into with the mention of Levi taking him home. Levi narrowed his eyes into the darkness, and frowned when noticing a lump laying at the top of the structure. Once at the bottom of the structure, Levi noted that it was in fact Eren. He cursed quietly to himself as he made his way to the ladder of the structure. After hoisting himself up, Levi took a second to study the sleeping child. 

The boy had his left thumb tucked in his mouth, his right arm pillowing his head. He was curled into a tight little ball, and his cheek and nose were rosy red. Little tremors rocked his body as he shivered from the night chill. 

"Eren, wake up." Levi called quietly. He didn't touch the child, as he didn't want to freak the poor boy out. Levi watched as Eren stirred slowly. He blinked his eyes open and pulled his thumb from his mouth in favor of running the back of his hands over his tired eyes. 

"Hello," Eren greeted quietly, "you Armin's daddy." Levi blinked, then nodded once. 

"You're still out here?" Levi felt it was necessary to state the obvious to the boy. 

"Mhm, they don't find me here." Eren nodded to himself. They? they who? His parents? 

"How long are you gonna be run away for?" Levi asked slowly. He couldn't think of a way to phrase that question, but Eren clearly got the gist as he shook his head. 

"Me live here now." Another confident nod to himself as a shiver racked his body. Levi took note of the boy's thin pants and elbow length shirt. He shrugged off his jacket, draping it off the shivering child. Eren immediately cuddled into the warm coat and scooted closer to Levi. 

"You can't live here," Levi chided the boy softly, wrapping his arm around the boy as he rubbed up his shoulder trying to provide more warmth to the cold boy. "It's far too cold to live outside all by yourself." Eren's lip stuck out in a sad pout as he gazed up at Levi. 

"Dun wanna go back," Eren sniffled, burying his face into Levi's side. Levi weighed his options in his head. He certainly couldn't leave the boy out in this weather. He couldn't take the boy home, if he didn't know where the boy lived... 

"Why don't we sort this out tomorrow?" Levi suggested quietly. Eren looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "You can come back to my house tonight, but tomorrow we have to take you home. Deal?" The boy was obviously thoroughly thinking the deal through. After a minute he nodded softly against Levi's side. Levi hoisted the boy up, and carefully crawled down the ladder. He carried Eren to the car, where he strapped the boy into Armin's car seat. 

It was troublesome bringing someone else's child home with him, but he could only hope that someone else would do this if it ever happened to be Armin in Eren's situation. He would get in contact with the police and social services tomorrow. There would have to be a reason that the boy doesn't want to go home. Abuse, maybe? 

"Are you hungry?" Levi questioned, as he noticed a McDonalds in the distance. He saw Eren nod shyly in the rearview mirror. It had been who knows how long since the boy had eaten. Levi smiled to himself as he pulled into the drive thru line. It was empty, considering it was past ten pm. "Hamburger or chicken nuggets?" 

"Haburger!" Eren threw his arms up in excitement, causing Levi to stifle a laugh. 

"Drink?" 

"what can I have?" Eren tilted his head in confusion. 

"Apple juice, orange juice or milk." Levi listed. He didn't bother bringing up fountain drinks, nor chocolate milk since it was past ten. 

"Apple!" Eren cheered once again. Levi nodded. He ordered a hamburger happy meal with apple slices instead of fries and a bottle of apple juice to drink. He pulled into a parking space and unpackaged everything in the box before passing it back to Eren. The boy ate happily, no complaints. 

"Oh no!" Eren whined, drawing in Levi's attention. He held up the toy sadly. 

"What's wrong?" Levi frowned, did the boy not like the toy he'd been given? 

"They gived me someone's toy!" Eren cried out. Levi blinked, taking in the child's total seriousness over the toy. Someone else's toy? 

"That's your toy, Eren." 

"No, it's not," Eren countered, staring at Levi confused, "I don't have toys." 

"Yes, it's yours. It comes with the meal." Levi smiled sadly. He watched as Eren studied the toy for a second, before holding it up in excitement. 

"I got a toy!" He beamed. 

"Yes, you did," Levi laughed softly. He pulled back onto the road as he listened to Eren play with his new toy. Levi didn't question Eren anymore. He drove quietly, thinking of what he was going to tell his husband when he returned home from a late-night drive with a child that didn't belong to either of them. 

By the time Levi pulled into the drive way Eren was silent. His face cuddled into the coat and the hard-plastic toy clutched against his chest. Levi got out and rounded to Eren's side of the car. He softly unbuckled the boy, then took him into his arms. He carried the half-asleep boy into the house. He shut the door softly behind himself and moved into the living room. 

"Um, Lee, what have you got there?" 

"Armin's friend Eren," Levi answered easily. 

"Wha-" 

"We'll talk later, now can you go grab a pair of Armin's pajamas? I'm going to give Eren a bath." Erwin watched confused as Levi walked straight passed him and into the bathroom. 

"Does him not want me here?" Eren asked quietly against Levi's shoulder. 

"He just didn't expect you, is all." 

"Oh." Eren seemed to take that as a logical answer and nuzzled into Levi's shirt. 

"Do you want to go for a nice warm bath?" Levi questioned. If the child didn't want to, he wouldn't make him. He felt a little nuzzle against his shoulder and took that as a yes. He started the faucet after setting Eren down on the floor. He set the temperature to what Armin usually liked and added a small amount of the blonde boy's Mickey Mouse bubble bath, he left the water running and turned back to Eren. "Do you need help?" Levi questioned Eren, who stood staring at his shoes. He received a little nod and Levi got to work undressing the boy. He pulled his coat off of the boy's shoulders, receiving a little whine of protest. Then stripped his shirt off. He took off the boy's shoes and socks, then slid his pants down. Once the tub was full enough and a generous amount of bubbles coated the surface, Levi stripped Eren completely and lifted him into the bath. The boy squealed in happiness with the bubbles surrounding him and grabbed a handful and blew them against the wall. 

Levi watched the boy, but turned his attention away when there was a quiet knock on the bathroom door. It opened after a second and Erwin walked him. 

"Hi, Eren," He greeted softly. 

"Hewwo!" Eren smiled, talking funny as he tried to keep the line of bubbles on his upper-lip. Erwin passed Levi a footed onesie that was slightly too big for Armin. 

"Can you put Eren's clothes in the wash?" Levi asked quietly, turning his eyes away from the curious blue eyes he was staring into and onto the pile of horribly dirty kid's clothes. The tall man nodded slowly, collecting the pile and moving towards the door. Levi returned his gaze towards Eren when he heard the bathroom door shut. 

"Five more minutes until I actually clean you." Levi told him, "It's really late now." Eren nodded and made the most of the bubbles. It had been so long since he's had bubbles in the tub. 

"Can I have my toy?" Eren asked quickly, pointing towards the plastic toy perched on the edge of the counter. 

"That toy isn't meant for water," Levi explained, he reached under the sink and pulled out a rubber ducky. "This is Armin's, I'm sure he won't mind if you use it for bath time," Levi told him, passing the little yellow duck to a giddy Eren. Eren played out the five minutes, splashing happily and dunking the duck under the water and back up again. 

"Come over here," Levi called after he'd rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed a wash cloth and Armin's fruity body wash and started scrubbing the caked-on dirt on the boy's skin. Eren relaxed into the touch, fully trusting Levi after only a few hours. Once the boy was dirt free, Levi grabbed the toddler shampoo they used for Armin's hair, just in case it managed to make its way into his eyes. He scrubbed the boy's hair and messaged his head getting out all the dirt. Eren hummed happily as Levi carefully dumped a cup of water into his hair, shielding his eyes with his other hand. Levi pulled the boy from the tub, then pulled the plug out of the drain. He thoroughly dried the little boy, taking extra time to dry his hair. He helped Eren into the onesie, then passed the boy his toy. 

"Let's brush your teeth," Levi suggested, pulling open a drawer and pulling out one of the spare toothbrushes that had come in a pack of four children's toothbrushes. He dabbed a little bit of Armin's obnoxiously sweet children's toothpaste and let the boy attempt. Eren brushed for a few minutes before spitting in the sink. Levi passed him a little cup of water to rinse his mouth and then they moved back to the living room. 

Erwin was sat on the couch, watching some kind of sports show. Levi made his way towards his husband and seated himself beside him. Their sides were touching, and Eren watched them snuggle together. He'd never seen two men snuggle like that, he'd seen mommies and daddies do it through. Levi noticed the look of hesitation in Eren's eyes and beckoned the young boy closer. 

"Come sit with us, I'm sure Erwin can put on a show you'd like?" Levi hummed. Erwin groaned playfully, making Eren giggle as he made his way towards the two men. Levi pulled Eren into his lap and Erwin changed the channel to younger kid's network. Eren snuggled into Levi, and brought his thumb to his mouth as he watched the show tiredly. His other hand loosely clutched the plastic McDonalds toy to his chest. As soon as Levi started running his fingers through Eren's slightly damp locks, the little boy was out. 

"So, how'd you magically come home with Armin's new friend?" Erwin asked in a hushed voice, observing the sleeping child. 

"He ran away from home," Levi explained, his hand continuing to run through Eren's freakishly soft hair. "He was asleep in the play structure..." 

"That's some serious dedication." Erwin mumbled quietly. 

"I couldn't just leave him there, he was shivering and he wouldn't tell me where he lives," Levi explained, "poor thing's been on his own since before Armin and I left the park this afternoon." 

"What are we going to do with him?" 

"I'll contact the police and social services tomorrow." Levi murmured, "there has to be a reason he doesn't want to go home." 

"Hm," Erwin hummed his agreement, "I'll go get him a blanket and pillow from the closet." The taller man stood up and left the room, leaving Levi alone with Eren. Levi felt connected to this little boy, and clearly the boy was pretty trusting of Levi and Erwin. 

Once Erwin returned, he helped shift Eren off of Levi's lap and into a laying position on the couch. They tucked the boy in as they would Armin and shut the TV off. They left the side lamp on, not knowing if the boy would be afraid if he woke up to pitch black. 

Erwin led Levi to their bedroom, after checking on Armin. They both stripped off their shirts and pants and crawled into bed in their boxers-briefs. Levi cuddled into Erwin's chest as he fell into a light sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day...


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, Levi was the first one to wake up the following morning. He half expected that everything yesterday had been a dream, but he knew it was reality when he noticed the small boy sucking his thumb on the couch. 

"Good morning, Eren," Levi greeted quietly, seating himself beside the little brunette. 

"G'mornin Armin's daddy," Eren mumbled with his thumb in his mouth. Levi turned the lamp from last night off and turned the tv on to the kid's network. They watched the cartoons together, until Levi heard Erwin open Armin's bedroom door. 

"I'm going to make breakfast," Levi told Eren, leaving the small boy on the couch while he made his way into the kitchen. He pulled out a pan and started making scrambled eggs and bacon. The pitter patter of Armin's little feet could be heard throughout the house, but they abruptly stopped just outside the living room. 

"Hi, Eren!" Levi heard, followed by the sound of rushed little feet. 

"Hi, Armin," Eren greeted back. 

"I didn't knows we were sleeping over!" Armin giggled, dragging a giggle from the brunette boy as well. 

"Your daddy save me from the park," Eren explained. Levi didn't bother listening to the conversation any longer, instead focusing on making breakfast. It wasn't long until Erwin decided to show his face, dressed and ready for the day. 

"I have to go early if they're going to let me leave at lunch." The tall man pecked Levi's cheek, snatched a piece of bacon and made his way towards the door. They had decided last night before bed to alert the police and social services after noon. They didn't want to freak Eren out, and noon seemed like a reasonable time to call social services. Levi also wanted to see if he could get some answers out of the boy. 

"Armin, Eren, breakfast." Levi called after he'd plated two small portions. Armin immediately rushed into the dining room, and crawled up into his chair. Eren trailed behind him, almost hesitantly. Instead of going to the table, Eren stood beside Levi's legs. Levi picked Eren up swiftly, and set the boy beside Armin. He then retreated back to the kitchen for the plates. He set the two plastic plates down on the table in front of each boy. 

Levi added ketchup to Armin's plate. "Do you want some ketchup, Eren?" The small boy nodded and Levi added a little bit of ketchup to his plate as well. Breakfast went by pretty quickly. Armin finished everything on his plate, whereas Eren ate about half. Levi dismissed the two boys to go play, then tidied up the kitchen and dining room. 

Levi thought of ways to try and get Eren talking, when the time came to him and Eren sitting on a chair together with Armin playing with a train in the floor, Levi's mind went blank. After a moment of silence, Levi finally found himself talking. 

"You know you can't stay here forever right?" Levi lightly trailed a finger over Eren's arm. Both boys were still in their pajamas. Eren nodded gently. 

"I'm go home to the park." Eren said confidently. 

"What about night time, Eren?" Levi asked, "remember how cold it was last night?" It took a second before the small boy nodded, an involuntary shiver running through his body as he snuggled closer to Levi. 

"I can't let you do back to the park after last night..." Levi hesitated, "and I can't keep you here. Someone is looking for you. Wouldn't your mommy be worried?” Eren shook his little head. 

"Mummy not," the boy frowned. 

"Why isn't mummy worried?" Levi asked softly. 

"Mummy goed to heaven, daddy say so." Eren explained, looking up at Levi with sad eyes. 

"Maybe daddy's worried?" Levi tried. 

"Daddy runnded away," Eren mumbled. Well shit. 

"Who are you living with?" Levi watched as Eren fidgeted with the slightly too big onesie sleeve before mumbling under his breath. 

"I live wit all the other kids.." He paused, “they not nice.” 

Levi frowned slightly. He decided to let it slide, and wrapped his arms around the small boy. It wouldn’t be long until Erwin returned home and he’d have to call the police and social services. 

When Erwin finally returned home, he was surprised to see Levi and the two boys cuddled up on the couch. He was shocked to see that Eren looked as if he belonged there, and even more shocked to see his reserved Levi curled up on the couch with not one, but two kids. It had taken roughly five months to even get Levi to hold Armin when they’d first started dating. And now here he was cuddling with a child he’d met no less than twenty-four hours ago. That kid must be something special to get that kind of reaction from the reserved raven. 

As Erwin moved closer he noticed that the three boys were asleep. Both the boy’s heads on Levi’s chest and Levi had an arm protectively wrapped around each boy. It was pretty adorable. So cute, in fact, Erwin couldn’t help but pull out his phone and flash a quick picture. 

The man sighed deeply as he moved closer and gently shook his husband awake. Eren stirred along with Levi, but Armin remained asleep. Levi shifted upwards leaning against the arm of the couch as Erwin took Armin and moved him to the loveseat so his sleep wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Good afternoon, dear,” Erwin grinned happily, pressing a kiss to Levi’s head as the raven wrapped both arms around Eren, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The room was tense for a second, Erwin not wanting to remind Levi he needed to call and Levi not wanting to call at all. He felt like he needed to be with the small boy. He felt the same need to protect him, as he did with Armin. Eren yawned sleepily and cuddled back into Levi. 

Levi gazed down at Eren with saddened eyes and lightly stroked the boy’s soft hair. It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep once again. Levi took this as his opportunity to slip away and make the phone call. 

With phone pressed to his ear, Levi couldn’t help but stare at the innocent sleeping child. His thumb once again drawn to his lips and he was lightly suckling on the tip of his thumb. His concentration shot when a voice finally spoke to him on the other end of the phone. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” 

“I need the police and social services, we found a runaway child early this morning-“ a little lie couldn’t hurt, “he’s roughly five years old, green eyes and brown hair.” 

“Okay, what’s your location?” Levi mumbled out their address quietly, “okay, sir, the police are about twenty minutes away.” The lady informed. 

“Alright,” Levi held back a sigh. 

“Do you need to stay on the line?” the lady question. 

“No, we’ll be fine, thanks.” With a final exchange of words, they both hung up. Levi leaned against the door frame secretly wishing he’d not called. He couldn’t explain it, but he didn’t want to give Eren up. Levi jumped slightly when he felt hands on his shoulders starting to massage the tense muscles. 

“You did good, you took care of Eren and now he can go home to his parents.” Erwin mumbled against Levi’s hair. 

“He’s an orphan, Erwin,” Levi mumbled quietly. 

“How do you know?” Erwin questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“He told me, earlier today. He said he lives in a foster home with a lot of other kids. Mom died and Dad up and left.” 

“Shitty,” Erwin cringed. He tried to pull Levi back against him, but the short man broke loose and moved towards Eren. 

“I’m gonna explain this to him, then get him ready to head off.” The raven explained absentmindedly as he scooped Eren up and moved towards their bedroom. 

Levi softly explained what was going to happen to a sleepy Eren, then helped the small boy change back into his clean clothes from yesterday. Levi couldn’t help but cuddle the tired little boy as he carried him from their bedroom. Levi couldn’t explain what he was feeling about having to hand the little boy back to the foster home he called home. 

When they finally moved into the kitchen, Levi refused to set Eren down. Erwin sent Levi a sad smile as they waited around in the kitchen for the police and social services to come. Levi tightened then loosened his grip on the boy when a knock sounded on the door. The little boy lifted his head from Levi’s shoulder, turning to look at him with sad eyes. 

Levi could only frown as he listened to Erwin greeting the police and social services at the door. Erwin invited them in, and offered coffee, to which they accepted. Levi thanked god that they weren’t just taking Eren and leaving right away. 

Only three people followed Erwin into the kitchen. Eren, after noticing the people in the room, buried his face in Levi’s shoulder. Two in police uniforms and one holding a clip board. 

“Hello there, Eren,” one of the men sighed. Levi felt Eren bury his face further into his shoulder. He placed a comforting hand on the small boys back and gently rubbed his back. 

“We’ve been so worried about you, Eren.” The woman sent Levi a half glare and he slowly lowered the boy to the ground. Eren, however, gripped the front of Levi’s shirt. There was a tense second before Erwin cleared his throat. 

“What do you take in your coffee?” he got the replies and quickly made everyone’s beverage of choice. Everyone sat around the table, Eren attempted to crawl into Levi's lap, but after a glare from the lady, Levi sent him to go wake and play with Armin. Once the boy was gone, they began speaking. Although, it felt more like an interrogation. 

"Where was Eren, when you found him this morning?" The woman asked, narrowing her eyes at Levi and Erwin. 

"He was asleep in the play structure at Recon Park. Our son befriended him yesterday." Levi explained. 

"Why did you bring the boy here?" One of the men questioned, raising his cup to his lips. 

"Tch. The boy was practically frozen solid, I brought him here to warm him up." Levi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. 

"Why was he cuddled up to you?" The woman glared. Levi was about to snap out reply, when Erwin interrupted him, 

"Eren is our son's friend, Levi was just being nice to the boy." 

"I'd like to talk about Eren now," Levi huffed. They had had their fun, now he wanted some answers. After receiving no resistance from the three, Levi spoke. 

"Where exactly does the boy live?" 

"He lives with me," the man who had spoken to Eren sat up straighter, "I foster ten children, and Eren is one of them." 

"I see," Levi hummed, sipping his tea. 

"How could you not know Eren was missing?" Erwin questioned, he had his lawyer persona out and was one-hundred percent serious. "If my husband hadn't of found the poor boy practically frozen to the platform, he could be dead." There was an awkward silence, the reality of what Erwin had brought up sinking in. 

"It wouldn't have been that long, someone would've found him." The man in the police officer uniform clarified quickly. 

"How can you be sure? When my husband goes for his morning walks in the park, there isn't anyone in the radius." Erwin narrowed his eyes. "The boy was out overnight, in negative nine-degree weather." Levi sat back and watched Erwin. He was doing a remarkable job with running with the little lie he'd told on the phone. 

"I think it's time we take Eren, and be on our way." The woman growled, clearly angered by the way Erwin was making the lot of them look. The two men nodded, and Eren was called back into the room. The boy avoided all the hands reaching out for him in favor of standing right between Levi and Erwin, who exchanged a sad look. When Eren was picked up by his foster father, the boy started to cry. 

"Daddy," Armin tugged on Levi's pant leg, causing the short man to pick him up. "Where Eren going?" 

"Eren's going home," Levi whispered sadly, pressing a kiss to the little blonde's temple. 

"Eren no wants to go back, him don't like it there." Armin's face scrunched up in disgust. 

"I know," Levi sighed. 

"Wait!" Armin cried out as the three made their way towards the door. Eren stared over the man's shoulder as he watched Armin run into the living room. The three stopped and gave Levi and Erwin an unamused look as they waited for the boy. When Armin came back, he had Eren's McDonalds toy in his hands. 

"Eren forgetted this." The boy mumbled, Erwin lifted Armin so he could pass it to Eren, since the man defiantly wouldn't be putting Eren on the ground again. 

Then the three left. The little family of three listened to the cars start, and the noise get softer as they drove away. 

"Is Eren comeback?" Levi opened his mouth to reply- 

"If I have anything to say about it, he will." Erwin growled. Levi had never been prouder of the broad blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the first few chapters are a bit boring. I'm trying to make it as real as possible. Things will definitely pick up once Eren starts growing up. Anyways, Enjoy! Please Kudos and Comment! ^.^
> 
> (Also I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistake, I was writing on the Microsoft Word app)

"Are you sure you want this?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded quickly. It was finally the day of their adopting interview. They had been fighting with agencies for about a month and a half now. It was late November, and after a month of back and forth, an agency was finally giving them a chance. The same day they had given Eren back to the foster home, Erwin went into lawyer mode. The man researched his whole afternoon off and declined a case just to focus on legal adoption. 

After seeing Eren have to be physically dragged from their home, they knew that the boy was meant to be theirs. Levi was over-the-moon thrilled to hear the words come out of Erwin's mouth without even a prompt from himself.

Armin was ecstatic when they ran the idea by him the following morning. He was so happy to be getting a brother. He offered his bedroom and half his toys. And when they mentioned it was Eren they were looking into adopting, the boy jumped around the room in excitement. 

And now here they were, sitting in an adoption agency waiting for their appointment. They just had to remember to be honest. Erwin had reminded Levi and briefed him of what sorts of questions they were going to ask. 

"Levi and Erwin Smith-Ackerman?" A friendly voice called. Levi swallowed quickly and stood to follow Erwin into the room. 

"Hi, I'm Ilse Langnar." The woman introduced herself. "Please have a seat," she gestured to the seats on the other side of the table.

Levi and Erwin seated themselves and waited for it to continue. 

“I have a few questions,” she started, “first, are there any other members of your family?”

“We have our son, Armin, from my first marriage.” Erwin explained. “He just recently turned five.”

“And is he okay with you adopting?”

“He was over the moon.” Levi said with a small smile. 

“Okay,” Ilse smiled, “now can you both describe the family you grew up in?”

“I come from a wealthy family, my father was a lawyer and my mother a stay at home mom.” Erwin started, “I’m a single child. I got above average grades, graduated with honors.” 

Levi hesitated for a second, “I’m also an only child. My father was an abusive alcoholic. He died when I was ten. My mother was an amazing woman. She was caring and worked hard to provide for me. When I was eleven my mother took in her friends daughter. We adopted Isabel, who was seven, when her mother passed away. My mom was her godmother.” Levi looked up to see the woman giving him a sad smile. “Anyways,” Levi coughed, “I barely graduated high school, I spent a lot of time looking after Isabel. My mother was diagnosed with cancer.” 

“Okay, thank you.” She was jotting things down is a file in front of her. “Now, you’ve a ready touched on this, but I have to ask anyways. Was there any drug or alcohol dependency in your family history? If so, how has this affected you?”

“Well, seeing my father act how he did and get as violent as he did when he was drinking hasn’t really affected me. I managed to block most of it out, unless he was hurting my mother.” Levi mumbled, “I’m not one-hundred percent sure, but I think he used to do drugs as well as drinking alcohol. I’ve had the occasional drink, and never touched a single drug.”

“My father would come home every evening and he and my mother would have a glass of wine together. As far as I knew they never did any drugs, and I personally have never touched anything like that. The same as Levi, occasional drinking.”

“Can you describe the discipline and child rearing practices your parents used?” Ilse continued listing.  
“It depended on the severity of what I’d done,” Erwin shrugged. “allowance taken away for bad grades, sent to my room for misbehavior during teen years, and time out and loss of TV privileges when I was young.”

Levi sat quietly for a second, “my father would abuse me, but my mother sat us down and explained what we’d done wrong and how we could improve. She never laid a hand on us nor did she lock us up anywhere.”

“What were you like as a child and a teenager?” 

“Um, I feel like I was a fairly normal teenager, got things done on time, followed most of the rules. Went to school almost everyday, grades were good. I had a number of good friends who I’m still in contact with…”

“I wasn’t a normal teenager,” Levi said with a small smile, “I had to skip quite a lot to take care of my family. I walked my sister to school every morning, then usually went to work since my mother couldn’t at that point. We could barely afford the regular bills, not to mention her medical bills, and I wanted the best education for my little sister. I managed to graduate after talking to the counselor and having to do many essays.” It wasn’t an exciting existence, Levi was aware. He didn’t have time to be a regular teen, his mother and sister took up most of his time. 

"Alright, now, what is your present relationship with your parents, siblings, and extended family members?"

"I see my sister during holidays, we're still really close. She's always travelling with her fiancée. My mother passed away from the cancer..." Levi bowed his head out of respect with mentioning his mother. 

"My parents are still alive and well," Erwin said with a small smile, "we visit whenever we can, they live a few hours away."

"Have you ever been seen by a therapist or counselor?"

"Erwin hasn't, but as you already know I spent a bit of time with the guidance counselor in school, and my mother forced me to talk to a therapist after my father passed away." Levi explained. Erwin nodding along with what he said. 

"Perfect, now, what is your financial situation? Can you live within your means and save for future expenses?"

"I'm a lawyer and I have a monthly income of about $11,430 give or take," Erwin explained thoughtfully, looking towards Levi for confirmation. After a nod from his husband, the blonde continued, "Levi stays home with Armin, and he has occasional wedding photoshoots." 

"Have you ever been arrested or convicted of a crime? If so, please explain fully."

After a shared calculating look from the two men, they each shook their heads. "Neither of us has been  
arrested." 

"Do you have any pets? Have your pets ever shown any signs of aggressiveness?"

"No pets as of now. My parents have a chihuahua, Armin's grown up with her and she wouldn't hurt a fly," Erwin said, "we may adopt something when the boys are older though."

"How do you make decisions as a couple?"

"We talk things out, sometimes we just have a mutual agreement. We also try to include Armin in everything we can.”

"Describe the process that led you to adoption. What is your motivation to adopt?"

Having answered the last few questions, Erwin looked towards Levi. "We're actually looking to adopt a certain child," Levi explained.

"Oh?" This caught Ilse's attention and she looked up from her notes. 

"His name is Eren, he's about five, brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He lives in a foster home with nine other children."

“Eren… Eren Jaeger?”

“We never got his last name,” Erwin sighed. Ilse paused for a second before turning to her computer and typing something in. The two men shared a confused look, and waited for her to continue. When Ilse turned the monitor towards them, there was an adorable picture of Eren with an upset pout, clearly not wanting to have his picture taken. 

“That’s him,” Levi smiled. 

“Can I ask how you met Eren?”

“He’d run away from his foster home, Armin had befriended him at the park. When I went back the following morning Eren was asleep in the play structure and freezing. I brought home and warmed him up, fed him and informed the authorities.” Levi explained. The woman tutted and pulled out another file.

“Is something wrong?” Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s just that that’s the seventh time Eren has run away from that foster home.” She sighed in frustration. 

“He’s just such a reserved child, he doesn’t like contact, doesn’t speak very often, tends to keep to himself. He has some aggression issues, and even at this age gets into fight with the other children in houses.” 

The men remained silent. That didn’t sound like the Eren they had been caring for that evening. The boy clung to them, especially Levi. 

“Anyways, lets continue shall we? What are your worries and concerns about the adoptive placement and the lifetime commitment of adoption?”

“We don’t have any worries, we just want to do our best for our children and provide what then need. We want them to be healthy and happy.” Erwin smiled. 

“What have you done to educate yourself on adoption?”

“Erwin has been studying since we first gave Eren back to the foster father. I’ve picked up a few things from talking with Erwin and We’ve both gathered from fighting with agencies.” Levi said thoughtfully. Erwin often spoke to him like a lawyer when in lawyer mode, so Levi took in the little bits he could actually understand. 

“Since you have a child, what has parenthood been like and how has it changed your lifestyle? Describe your relationship with your children.”

“It was very hard in the beginning, Armin’s mother was an alcoholic and I was often dealing with this newborn baby by myself. We divorced just before Armin’s first birthday and she gets visitation a couple times a year. She’s in rehab right now,” Erwin explained with a tiny smile, “my relationship with Armin is pretty good. We do most of our bonding in the evening and in the morning before work.” Levi simply nodded.

“I spend a lot of time with Armin, we socialize during breakfast and lunch, while Erwin’s at work. Sometimes we go to the park or other outings. When Erwin’s off for a day we do something with the three of us,” Levi finished. 

“What are your views on disciplining children?”

“Well, Levi and I follow similar disciplining techniques to my parents and Levi’s mother. Armin’s still young, and he’s usually pretty well behaved.”

“Describe the type and duration of contact that you are willing to have with the child’s birth parents.”

“I thought Eren didn’t have any parents?” Levi tilted his head, had the boy lied? “But we’d be willing to arrange times for them to see him.”

"Oh dear,” she frowned, her face scrunching up as she turned to the computer once more. “the poor boy, mother passed of cancer when he was two and father left him.” Levi’s eyes widened, who the fuck would do that to their child? Levi looked towards Erwin to see the man giving him a sad look. 

“Who will stay with the child for the first month after arriving in your home?”

“It would be me. I stay home with Armin, so he’d be with me too.” Levi said with a little smile, thinking about his morning where he spends time watching children’s cartoons. 

“If Eren would like, I can take up to two weeks off on paternity leave. To help him settle.” 

“How much paternity leave do you have available to you?”

“Seven weeks, but I can always use vacation days. It docs pay if I have to go over the two week mark, but if Eren needs it, it’s worth it.”

“What are your plans for child care if both parents return to work?”

“We already have Armin enrolled in a kindergarten, I’ll usually be there to pick him up, but if for some reason I can’t we also have his set up with the afterschool program.” Levi explained. They were very prepared when it came to Armin.

“What age range and gender of children would you be- I guess I don’t need to ask this one.” Ilse laughed to herself. 

“If your child does not physically look like you, how will you handle comments regarding his or her looks from strangers, friends, and family?”

“Our friends and family are already aware we’re looking into this. They’re all very excited to meet Eren, if this goes well. I already have to do this with Armin, we usually just keep walking or If we’re having a conversation I’ll put an end to any comments about appearance.” Levi said. Erwin nodded, having not had experience with this as Armin is 100% his blood child.

“Alright,” Ilse said as she scribbled something down and dotted a few ‘i’s’, “thank you, gentlemen, we’ll be in touch.”

The two men mumbled out their thank you's and quickly left the office. Neither spoke until they were in the car on their way home. 

“I hope they liked us,” Levi said with a monotone. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted to be able to adopt Eren. Than to save that little boy from a place he clearly hates and give him a life he deserves.  
Levi barely even noticed when Erwin snaked his hand into Levi’s as he drove, eyes locked on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi was starting to give up hope on passing the interview. It had been one and a half weeks and it was now nearing the month of December. 

It was the time of the day where Armin would just be waking up from his nap. Levi finished the last dish he was drying and made his way to Armin’s bedroom. 

“Hi, daddy,” the little voice greeted as Levi opened the door. 

“Are you ready to get dressed and go to the park?” Levi asked. 

“Yes!” The boy jumped up. He ran to his closet and pulled out some clothes. 

“You get dressed, I’m going to get your snow stuff ready.” They had had a particularly bad snow storm a few days prier, and the snow that hadn’t been cleared was up to Armin’s waist. 

It didn’t take long for the little boy to stumble down the stairs trying to shove his hand through the arm hole in his shirt. The young, energetic boy had been pent up in the house for far too long in Levi’s opinion. 

After helping the boy into his shirt, Levi started helping him into the snow stuff. Erwin had bought the boy a snow suit that made him look like a yellow marshmallow. With Armin swaddled in the works (snow suit, scarf, hat, mittens and boots), Levi pulled on his own black coat, red scarf and boots. 

Once outside the man pulled on his gloves and gripped the little boy’s hand. Armin waddled along beside Levi. Levi decided to use Armin’s sled. He set the boy on the sled and started pulling him down the plowed sidewalk. The walk didn’t take too long, granted that Armin hadn’t been waddling beside him slowing him down. 

There was three other children at the park, all bundled up like Armin, well… two of them were. The third child, who was sat on the swing, was wearing running shoes and a thin spring kind of jacket. 

“Look, Daddy!” Armin pointed towards the child on the swing. “Is Eren!” Levi narrowed his eyes at the child. His eyes widened when he noticed that Armin was correct, and it was Eren. 

Armin waddled his way towards Eren, Levi following with the sled in tow. “Hi, Eren!” The little blond greeted happily. 

“H-h-hi.” Eren said with a little wave. His bare hand going back to grip the chain of the swing. Levi frowned. He unraveled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Eren. The boy shivered, then sneezed into his arm. 

“How long have you been out here, Eren?” Levi asked quietly, crouching in front of the young boy. 

“S-since b-breakf-fast.” Levi didn’t like the shiver in the boy’s voice. It was just about two in the afternoon. Levi took his gloves off and took Eren’s frozen little hands into his own in an attempt to warm them up. 

“Armin, we’re going to go home now,” Levi told the little boy. 

“No,” Armin pouted as he packed some snow into the side of his tiny snowman. 

“We’re going to go warm Eren up.” Levi said, “We can have hot chocolate,” he added as a last thought. 

“Eren coming home?” Armin asked excitedly waddling toward Levi. 

“Yes, he is.” Levi hummed quietly as he lifted the shivering child from the swing. “On the sled, Armin,” Levi called as he sat Eren on the sled towards the front, “make sure Eren doesn’t fall off, okay?” Levi told Armin as the little blond climbed onto the back of the sled behind Eren. Levi slid both Eren’s small hands into one of his gloves and managed to wrap the scarf so it was covering most of the boy’s head and face. 

His pace this time around wasn’t as leisurely as their walk to the park. Once in their yard, Levi didn't bother putting the sled away in the garage, just scooped Eren up into one arm, and gripped Armin's mitten covered one in the other. He led the boys into the house, setting Eren on a bench they had by the door. He quickly striped off his own winter clothes, then helped Armin take off his boots, mittens, scarf and hat. He unzipped the snow suit, but the little blond enjoyed shimming out of it on his own. 

When Levi turned back to Eren, he wasn’t too surprised to see the little boy had gone from bright red to ghostly pale. 

Levi quickly stripped most of Eren’s now wet clothes off leaving the boy in a pair of underwear. He gathered the shivering mess in his arms and hugged him against his chest, letting the boy absorb some of his body heat. 

“Armin, why don’t you go find something to watch on TV?” Levi suggested, “I’ll give Eren a bath, and then we can all have hot chocolate.” Armin nodded and wandered into the living room saying something about trains. 

Levi carried the small boy to the bathroom, he couldn’t help but lightly pat Eren’s back as he coughed. The weather must’ve taken quite the toll on his little body. Levi didn’t bother with bubbles, his priority was warming the boy up, not entertaining him (not that Eren would even use the bubbles in his state.) The boy had clung to Levi and struggled at first when Levi started lowering him into the water. 

“Eren, I’m going to go get you something to wear… you can stay in the tub for as long as you need. Just call me if you need anything.” The little boy looked at him with glossy eyes and nodded, he slumped back into the bath and shut his eyes. 

As Levi went to Armin’s room to grab the boy a change of clothes, he pulled his cellphone and dialed Erwin number. 

“Levi?” Erwin answered after the second ring. “Are you okay?” 

“Um, we have Eren.” Levi mumbled out, pulling Armin’s dresser open and looking for the warmest pair of pajamas in there. 

“We were approved? Oh Levi, that’s wonderf-“ 

“No, Erwin, we have Eren. Like he’s in the bathtub right now.” 

“We have… why do you have Eren?” 

“He was fucking frozen at the park. Been out there since breakfast, Erwin. He was in sneakers and a fucking spring jacket.” The short man growled. “Armin pointed him out when we got there, the child was practically frozen to the swing. That’s at least five hours in -10°, Erwin. Negative fucking ten degrees.” 

Erwin was quiet for a minute. Then Levi could hear papers rustling. “I’m on my way home. This is clearly child endangerment now.” And it was, someone should’ve been keeping a closer eye on Eren. This is eight times now. Levi was pulled from his thoughts when a rough cough echoed through the hallway. 

“I have to go, Erwin. Eren’s still in the bath and at this point I don’t think it’s doing him any favors.” 

“Sounds like it,” Erwin agreed, “okay, see you in a bit. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Levi added before he hung up and made his way back to the bathroom. 

The raven blinked in confusion as he heard Armin’s voice echo in the bathroom walls. Then Eren’s and back to Armin. He stopped in shock when he saw Armin sat with Eren in the bathtub. Armin’s whole bucket of bath toys had been dumped in the water and the boys were playing with them. 

“Dis my boat, it yellow.” Armin told Eren as he made the little boat sail across the water. Levi glanced down at the pile of Armin’s clothes. He smiled lightly to himself. He took a few pictures of the boy’s, then a short video of Armin singing the ABC’s with a little help from Eren. 

Levi gathered Armin’s clothes without the boys noticing him, then walked back to Armin’s room to collect another pair of pajamas. With both pairs of jammies in his arms, he made his way back to the bathroom. 

“What are you boys doing?” Levi decided against asking Armin why he was in the bath. It was cute and really needed no explanation. 

“We playin’ toys, daddy,” Armin grinned holding up the two boats in his hands. Eren nodded, he coughed twice before holding up the rubber duck he’d used last time he was there. 

“The ducky,” Eren’s voice was raspy. 

“I see you found the ducky.” Levi said with a small smile. He set the clothes on the counter and kneeled beside the tub. “We can’t stay in too much longer,” Levi warned quietly, he added some hot water to keep the temperature decently warm for the boy who seemed to be developing a cold. 

It wasn’t long after that that the front door opened and Levi listened to Erwin make his way through the house. The man appeared in the doorway, dressed in a suit and carrying a messenger bag. Levi could see the look of surprise on Erwin face when he saw Armin sharing a bath with someone else. 

The small blonde usually hated sharing baths. When he did have friends over the boy would never want to share with them. He’d share showers with his parents if they were in a hurry, but preferred bathing in a tub alone. 

“Good afternoon boys,” Erwin smiled as he walked into the room, kneeling beside Levi. 

“Hi, Papa!” Armin beamed pressing a puckered kiss to Erwin lips. Eren blinked at the exchange, but before he could do anything started coughing harshly. He looked towards Levi with a miserable expression and slid himself towards the man. 

“I think it’s out of bath time,” Erwin said after sending Eren a sympathetic look. Levi was thankful Erwin was being the bad guy in this case. Armin whined and pleaded for more time, but Levi was already lifting a now shivering Eren from the tub. Both men quickly dried and clothed a child. 

“Daddy said we get hot chocolate!” Armin grinned bouncing around and tugging at Levi’s shirt. 

“How about Papa makes it?” Erwin suggested, the man could see that Eren didn’t look like he was going to let go any time soon. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie and cuddle up in the blankies?” Levi suggest. 

“Papas going to go change and then make your hot cocoa.” 

“OKAY!” Armin jumped around, tugging at Levi’s shirt. “Come, come!” Armin led them into the living room. 

“What movie?” Levi asked as he sat with Eren in his lap. 

“Nemo!” 

“Finding Nemo it is.” Levi chuckled. He sent the small blonde on a mission to find the two comfiest most cuddliest blankets he could find while he set the movie up. Levi set the movie up quickly, then wrapped his arms around Eren. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked the little boy. The fact that the boy hadn’t eaten since breakfast had been stored in the back of his mind. Eren nodded lightly against his chest and Levi continued, “How about we go make a grilled cheese?” 

The raven stood up after receiving another nod from Eren. He sat the boy on the counter and got to work making a grilled cheese. Erwin appeared once the sandwich was in the pan. 

“Hi, Eren,” he greeted as he ruffled the boy’s hair. Eren giggled and leaned into the touch. Erwin moved on to press a kiss to Levi’s forehead and glance in the pan. 

“Mm, who gets the grilled cheese?” Erwin asked jokingly. 

“Me!” Eren grinned. Followed by a sneeze. Levi scrunched his nose up at the clearly unwell child. He still couldn’t get over a child being outside in such cold weather for that long. 

“I’ll get started on the hot chocolate, and take care of the rest of the grilled cheese,” Erwin explained, “you go start the movie with the boys.” 

And so Levi left, with Eren perched on his hip. Armin was sitting on the couch under two blankets playing with a dog stuffed animal. 

“Nemo time!” The little blond grinned as Levi set Eren on the couch beside him. After tucking both boys up in the blankets and pressing play, Levi took a second to stare at the giggly boys. It just felt right. Everything about this felt right. 

“I’m going to help Papa in the kitchen,” Levi told the boys. 

“Kay’ Daddy,” Armin nodded as he cuddle up against Eren. Eren nodded slightly and cuddled into Armin as well. Levi turned on his heels and made his way into the kitchen. 

“The grilled cheese is done, just waiting on the hot chocolate.” 

“Okay, I’ll take this to Eren then.” Levi went into the living room with the plate and passed it to Eren. 

“Thanks,” Eren whispered. Armin missed the exchange, being to engrossed in the film. Levi swiftly made his way to the front room. He paced the small narrow hallway. 

He didn't know how to feel about this situation. It felt like everything had just magically fallen into place. A house, an amazing husband and two adorable sons. He knew he couldn't keep it though. As much as he wanted too, Eren was not his. Levi was torn from his thoughts when an unknown number flashed on his phone. With a raised eyebrow, he lifted the device to his ear after accepting the call. 

"Hello, is this Mr. Smith-Ackerman?" 

"It is," Levi answered. 

"Great, Mr. Smith-Ackerman this is Ilse Langnar from the adoption agency." Levi's eyes widened in shock. Talk about coincidences. 

“What can I do for you?” Levi asked after clearing his throat. 

“I was just calling to tell you that you’ve been accepted. We will now schedule a home visit and then we can go more in depth about Eren.” The woman explained, Levi could hear the smile in her tone. 

“That’s wonderful!” Levi grinned as he made his way into the kitchen. As he passed the living room, the man remembered one tiny little detail that was sitting watching Finding Nemo. “Speaking of Eren,” Levi started, “Erwin and I have some concerns.” 

“Oh?” Ilse sounded surprised. “What about?” 

“Armin and I found Eren in the park again this afternoon,” Levi said, narrowing his eyes on the counter. Erwin, who had been dropping some mini marshmallows into small mugs of semi warm hot chocolate, raised a curious eyebrow at his husband. 

“You found Eren in the park?” 

“Yes, he was freezing cold and said he had been out there since breakfast.” 

“When did you find him?” 

“Around two.” Levi summed up, “he was only in runners and a spring type of jacket, I’m sure you can see why we’re concerned about this.” 

“Yes, I see where you’re coming from. I’ll be around soon to pick Eren up.” Levi mumbled a quick okay before he hung up. Their address was already on the forms. 

“We’ve been approved for adoption.” Levi told Erwin with a smile as soon as the call ended. 

“Oh, Levi, that’s great.” The tall man wrapped the shorter in hug and pressed a kiss to the tip of the raven’s head. 

“Let’s take these to the boys before she comes to take Eren away…” Levi mumbled as he pulled away from Erwin and took one of the little mugs into the living room. Erwin trailed behind with a content little smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi and Erwin cuddled with the two boys throughout the movie. Eren loved the hot chocolate, where Armin whined about not having enough mini marshmallows as a five year old would. 

When the doorbell rang, Levi sent a sad look towards Erwin who stood to answer. Eren crawled into Levi’s lap and cuddled into him and the blankets. Armin got down from the couch and sat himself in front of his toy trucks. Eren was slightly warm to the touch, but the coughing and sneezing had died down. Levi listened to Erwin greet Ilse at the door, invite her in and offer a beverage. Much to Levi’s surprise she accepted a cup of tea. 

Levi wrapped his arms around the little boy in his lap, not wanting to let him go. Erwin led Ilse into the living room. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Smith-Ackerman.” She smiled. 

“Please, just Levi.” Ilse smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Hi, Eren,” her attention turned to the boy hiding his face against Levi, “you might not remember me, but I was the one who helped you when you mommy passed away.” Eren looked up at her briefly before hiding his face again. “Still as shy, I see.” Ilse smiled, at this time Erwin walked into the living room with a tray of tea, cups and anything that Ilse might like in her tea. Erwin passed Levi his black tea, then took his own black tea with a tiny amount of sugar. 

“You have a lovely home,” Ilse smiled as she added a little cream to her tea and leaned back into the couch. 

“Thank you,” Erwin sent a small smile as he sat himself beside Levi. Eren shifted slightly so he was pressed between both men, and his head resting against Levi’s side. Ilse smiled brightly when looking at the scene. Her smile grew as Armin crawled up on the couch and cuddled into Erwin side, eyes trained on the TV, now playing some kids program. 

“That’s amazing,” Ilse said finally after a few seconds of comfortable silence (minus the interactive tv program playing). 

“What is?” Levi questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Eren’s behavior,” Ilse explained. “It’s quite different from his usual self. As I’m sure I’ve mentioned, he usually hates touching people.” 

“He is getting sick,” Erwin shrugged slightly as he pressed his knuckles against the brunette’s rosy cheek. 

“Poor boy, his stay outside is taking a toll?” Levi nodded. 

“I warmed Eren up as soon as I got him home. We changed him onto some of Armin’s warm pajamas, fed him then let him rest on the couch.” Levi hummed as he sent a small smile to the young boy looking up at him. 

“Can I see what Eren was wearing when you found him?” 

Levi went to stand, but Eren whimpered and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Everyone glanced down at Eren, and the boy ducked his head down. Erwin chuckled as he ruffled Eren’s hair. 

“I’ll get his clothes,” Erwin said as he stood. 

“I think everything is still by the door.” Levi tilted his head to look up at his husband, seeing Erwin nod and disappear around the corner Levi turned back to Ilse. Armin crawled to Eren and cuddled up against the other boy and pulled the blanket up over both of them. Levi lightly patted Armin on the head before continuing conversation with Ilse. Ilse talked a little with Armin who was half focused on her and half on the clearly interesting TV show. Eren refused to talk to Ilse; he would follow conversation but whenever she asked him something he’s bury his face in Levi’s side. 

“Are these it?” Erwin tilted his head towards Levi. He was holding a pile of sopping went clothes and a small pair of star wars runners. Levi nodded quickly and Ilse’s face scrunched up as she eyed the clothes. 

“Oh my,” Ilse tutted quietly. “definitely not appropriate for this weather.” 

“Eren,” Levi called quietly, gaining Eren’s attention. “Is that your only coat?” The boy thought for a second before nodding. 

“How can he only have a spring coat?” Erwin hissed quietly. Ilse looked just as surprised as Levi and Erwin. 

“It seems I’ll have to do a surprise inspection at Eren’s foster home.” Ilse sighed, jotting something down on he clipboard. Levi turned his attention to Eren, who was suckling his thumb again. Eren, almost as if he sensed Levi looking at him, looked up towards the man with an innocent expression and glossy eyes. 

Levi couldn’t help but let his developed fatherly instinct take over as he felt the boy’s forehead for a fever. The boy was a bit hot to the touch, and his face rosy with heat. 

The three adults watched quietly as Armin curled into Eren, patting the boys head messily as he followed along with the TV. Levi brushed Eren’s hair back as the boy’s eyes drooped and he fell asleep. It felt so right that Levi and Erwin practically forgot Ilse was even there with them. It took a quiet clearing of her throat for Ilse to grab the men’s attention. 

“Well,” Ilse started but paused seeing the sad look on Levi’s face as he predicted her next words of taking Eren away from them again. “Maybe... we could let Eren sleep for a while?” she suggested quietly, shocking both men. They were quick to accept her offer. Not wanting to give Eren up until they absolutely had too. 

“Why don’t we talk about Eren? Save ourselves some trouble down the line. I can answer most questions you have with his file, but there is more information I can get back to you with.” 

Erwin was the one to nod, as Levi stared absentmindedly at the sleeping Eren. At this point Armin was drifting to sleep as well. 

“I’m just going to throw these clothes in the dryer before we start talking,” Erwin said quickly, moving out of the room, leaving Ilse and Levi to quietly sip their tea as they waited. 

When Erwin returned, he scooped a now sound asleep Armin in his arms and sat himself right beside Eren. Armin cuddled into his father’s chest as the blonde man draped the blanket over all four of them. 

“What would you like to know?” Ilse questioned. She opened the holder so it was resting in her lap and looked at the men patiently. 

“Well we’d like to know about his parents and how he ended up on his own…” Erwin suggested after sharing a deciding look with Levi. 

“Alright, Eren’s mother’s name was Carla Jaeger. His father was Grisha Jaeger. It says Eren’s mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer when Eren was two. She passed away just before Eren turned three. Eren was taken out of his father’s custody a few months after that.” Ilse hesitated for a second. “A missing person's file was made the following day, he missed his court date and just abandoned the boy.” 

“Why.. why did Eren get taken away?” 

“After the loss of his wife, Grisha developed an addiction to drugs, and being a doctor he had access to prescribed drugs.” She said as if it explained everything. After receiving curious looks from both men, she continued with a sigh. “A concerned neighbor called the police after not seeing Eren for a few weeks. Now, I wasn’t there when the police invaded the residence. Grisha had flee already and Eren was just sitting on the carpet in the living room,” she paused for a second, “he was very malnourished and there were some unexplained bruises on his arms and legs.” 

Levi took a sharp intake of breath, his mind flashing back to his father as he looked down at Eren. He watched the boy’s chest rise and fall as he slept. 

“Eren was in a sort of trance when we got him from the police station, and he never really came out of it. As mentioned he’s always been reserved, he didn’t like people touching him, slight anger issues and he does a lot of spacing out.” 

“That’s terrible,” Erwin frowned as he brushed Armin’s hair from his face. Neither could imagine Armin going through what Eren had been through. 

“How long has Eren been living in a foster home?” Levi asked quietly. 

“He spent a few nights with me when we first got him. It’s a scary time for children, and how unresponsive Eren was being was worrying. Eren’s been in five foster families. The first foster family couldn’t handle one of Eren’s habits and returned him to me-“ 

“What was the habit?” Erwin interrupted 

“Oh, he had a habit of biting his hand, on his thumb joint. It was mostly a frustration thing. Sometimes he drew blood, but he does it very rarely now. He still has the scaring I believe.” Levi looked down at Eren and gently grabbed the boys little hand. He narrowed his eyes at the scaring, almost a perfect outline of the boy’s teeth lined it. He turned it to show Erwin who frown slightly at it. 

“Anyways,” Ilse continued, “the next foster family he was one of four. I don’t know exactly why they couldn’t care for him. His third home was when he started running away. He ran away twice, they were pretty good at finding him; although, he’d put up quite a fight to go back to the house. It turned out he was too much trouble for the family, and he was once again returned to me. The fourth home is when he started fighting. I still don’t know if he started it, or if his foster brother started it, but Eren had a black eye and the other boy suffered a broken finger. Eren would’ve been just about to turn four, and the other boy almost five. He also tried running away two or three times.” 

The men waited for her to continue. 

“And the brings us to his current foster home. One of ten, he is the second youngest I believe. He’s been there for about ten months. He’s run away three times. Two of those occasions you found him,” she added with a small smile. 

“What about the other time?” Levi asked carefully. 

“Ah, he was gone for about seven hours. It was during summer, a dog found him asleep in a bush.” 

“At least he was found,” Erwin said with a small thankful smile. Levi nodded quickly, agreeing with his husband. 

“I hope none of this has changed your opinion of Eren,” Ilse said as she sent Eren a sad look. “He really need this, needs you guys.” Ilse smile lightly. “I think you’re the perfect family for Eren.” 

“We think Eren is the perfect child for us.” Erwin grinned at Levi. It was then that Eren stirred and cuddled closer to Levi as he opened his eyes. The sleep had done him some good, the fever had dropped. 

“Good afternoon, Dear, we should get going now,” Ilse called out to Eren. 

“Dun wanna,” Eren whined, clutching Levi’s shirt. Levi rubbed the boys back lightly, and as much as he hated what he said next, it was needed. 

“It’s time for you to get going.” Levi frowned, “we’ll see you again.” 

“No.” Eren frowned. 

“Will you be a good boy, Eren?” Erwin asked lightly, running his fingers through the boys hair. Although a pout was present on his face, the boy nodded. Levi hugged Eren gently, then pulled away. 

“There’s an extra pair of snow boots and a winter jacket in the closet.” Levi explained as he left to gather said clothing items from the closet in the hall. Armin had extras of everything, as children could be unpredictable when it came to clothes. Some day the boy despised green, or the boots were too small that one day, but fine the following. “He can keep the pajamas as well.” Levi added as he slid the boots onto Eren’s onesie covered feet. He pulled the boy from his seat and stood him in front of the couch. He helped Eren into the coat as well. He slid a pair of Armin’s mittens (the boy had about twenty pairs, as they mysteriously disappeared) Erwin grabbed Eren’s clothes from the dryer and put the pile of folded clothes into a plastic grocery bag. Ilse thanked them both and led Eren to the door. As a last thought, Levi wrapped his red scarf around the boys neck. Eren smiled brightly at the scarf, then hugged Levi’s legs as a thank you. 

“Bye bye.” Eren frowned as he waved at the two men stood in their front hallway. 

“I’ll keep you updated on Eren,” Ilse smiled sadly. She led Eren out the door and Levi and Erwin watched Eren be put in the car, then the car drive down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! (Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate! ^.^) I hope you all enjoy the day with your families and get everything you wanted! Also a happy birthday to our favorite fictional character Levi!  
> Anyways~ Enjoy!

It was December 24, very very late at night. Levi stared absentmindedly at the fireplace. A tea sat on the arm of the chair he was sat in. 

It had been a fine Christmas Eve. Armin was thrilled he tore the last door on his advent calendar open with joy, jamming the small chocolate in his mouth. They’d spent the evening as a family baking and decorating cookies for Santa. Armin had asked for five gingerbread men to decorate. As he decorated the cookies in the dining room, Levi and Erwin disappeared into their bedroom to wrap the last of the gifts. Levi returned first, as Levi had a few last things to wrap for Levi as well. 

“Look Daddy!” The small blonde called out from the table. “It us! Our family!” he pointed at all the cookies he’d decorated. 

“Those are lovely, Armin,” Levi told the excited five year old. “Why don’t you name everyone?” as far as Levi knew there was only three of them, and Armin had decorated five cookies. 

“Daddy,” he pointed at the one with a black smudge for hair. “Papa,” this cookie had a red tie, and what looked like a rounded briefcase. “Armin,” he pointed to one of the little cookies, a big smile on its face. “Santa,” the next cookie was dipped in red icing, a white beard smudge on by Armin’s small finger. “Eren,” The last cookie was smiling just as big as Armin and had huge green eyes. Levi smiled slightly at the Eren cookie. 

Since they had done the baking before dinner and decorating after, it was time for the nightly routine, slightly Christmassy modified. They gave Armin a very bubbly bath, changed him into cozy pj’s and the three sat on the couch for a Christmas film. After watching Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, they placed Santa’s milk and cookies (Armin explained everyone to Erwin) and laid out the carrots and dried oatmeal for the reindeers. They tucked the little boy in together, Erwin reading The Night Before Christmas as usual. 

Once Armin was asleep, they set the presents under the tree and Levi sent a tired Erwin to bed. 

Which leads to right now. It was now Christmas morning. Just after midnight. Levi knew very well that he was setting himself up for a tired day tomorrow, but he’d fallen in a hole of insomnia like he used to get when he was younger. He managed to fall asleep in the chair and sleep for a few hours. After what felt like one minute, there was a weight in his lap and joyful squeals just in front of him. 

“Daddy! It Christmas!” Armin tapped Levi’s cheek gently. Levi wrapped an arm around Armin and pressed a kiss to the side of the boy’s head. 

“Merry Christmas, Armin.” Levi yawned slightly as he stood from the chair, bringing Armin up with him. 

“Santa comed, Daddy!” Armin was very excited, “Papa and I sawed it!” Erwin was kneeled by the tree. Levi noticed a coffee and a tea on the coffee table. 

“Happy Birthday, Sunshine,” the blonde man teased his husband with a lopsided grin. 

“Thanks,” Levi huffed with a playful smile. 

“Happy birfday Daddy!” Armin shouted, reminded about Levi’s birthday by Erwin. The little blonde wrapped around Levi and pressed a slobbery kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you, Ar,” Levi smiled through his cringe. 

“Daddy loves big slobbery kisses,” Erwin grinned to the little boy, sending a devious smile to Levi. Armin laughed at what Erwin said and wiggled to be set on the ground. Levi set Armin down and watched the boy hurl himself full speed at Erwin who dramatically caught him. Levi seated himself on the couch, taking his tea and taking a sip. 

With a glance at the wall clock Levi learned it was 7:24 am. Levi took another sip of tea as he watched Armin tear into his stocking. Levi and Erwin unwrapped their stocking slower than Armin. It almost seemed like Armin was looking for something specific under the tree as he waited for his parents to finish unwrapping their stockings. 

Once they were finally done, Erwin started handing out gifts. Levi took pictures of the boy and his father, both looking very cheerful. Armin ripped the paper, a childish smile on his face as he lit up when seeing what was inside each present. 

“Look Papa,” Armin pointed the character on the box in his lap, “It Thomas!” 

“Wow, Thomas the train. What a lucky boy!” Erwin said. It had been a gift from Santa, what Armin had asked for when they went to the mall Santa, and when he wrote his letter with Levi weeks earlier. “Santa made that just for you.” 

Levi watched Armin deflate slightly. “This from Santa?” both nodded confused. “I ask for something else from Santa…” Levi looked towards Erwin with wide eyes. 

“When did you do that?” Levi asked slowly. 

“With Ji.” Armin frowned. “Santa forgetted.” 

Fucking Hanji. She had sat with Armin for like an hour a week prior. They wrote another letter to Santa? And she didn’t bother telling them he’d changed what he wanted? 

“Maybe Santa didn’t get your second letter,” Erwin tries to tell the boy. “What did you ask for?” 

“Can’t tell, Santa knows.” Armin said with a nod. It seemed Armin brushed off not getting what he had asked for the second time, whatever that was. The three continued with their Christmas morning. Levi was fairly tired, but he was pulling through for Armin’s sake. 

Levi sat on the couch with Armin who was attempting to rip apart the box of his new Thomas the train. Erwin was making Christmas breakfast, whish was going to be French toast with strawberry sauce and whipped cream. The short man continued to sip his tea as he watched Armin attempting to undo the twist ties hold Thomas to the plastic. 

He probably would’ve fallen asleep sitting up if the doorbell hadn’t rung. Armin glanced at Levi, then turned his attention back to his new toy. Levi sighed lightly as he stood and stretched out his back. Who on earth could that be? Knocking on Christmas day? Levi noticed a van parked on the street in front of their home. They didn’t know anyone who had a van. 

He pulled the door open and was shocked to see Ilse stood with Eren in her arms. The woman looked tired, as did Eren. 

“I’m so sorry to be bothering you on Christmas like this.” Ilse started off, she ran her palm up and down Eren’s back. “We’ve run into a minor snag with Eren’s foster family.” She explained. 

“What’s happened?” Levi asked quietly. 

“I’ll spare you the details,” she frowned, “I have a van full of several more children who need places to go. I was hoping you could take Eren.” 

“Take him?” Levi asked surprised. 

“Just for a while, I know you passed the home visit and the interview. You’re being processed right now.” Ilse explained, “I’m not supposed to be doing this, but the children have been up since two a.m. I can’t find another foster under such short notice and I really don’t have the space in my home for ten children.” It looked like the woman was really struggling. Eren looked to be a few seconds away from bursting into tears. 

“We can watch Eren for as long as it takes.” Levi nodded. He could hardly blink before Eren was passed into his arms. The boy instantly constricting around him as he shivered. The boy was lacking any sort of shoes, still in his pajamas and the winter coat they’d given him just barely clinging to his body. 

“I wish I could stay and talk longer, but I still need to find places for the other children.” Ilse turned on her heels and Levi watched her drive away dumbfounded. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, Eren cuddled into him as he stared at the spot the van had just been parked. 

“Daddy?” Levi turned towards Armin still gripping Eren. The boy grinned widely. “Santa did get what I asked for!” The boy was jumping around. The little blonde gripped Eren’s foot that was dangling by Levi’s side and started pulling both into the house. 

“What do you mean, Armin?” Levi asked after his shock of just getting handed Eren. 

“I ask Santa for Eren!” The boy grinned, “Santa gived me Eren AND Thomas Train!” Levi’s heart swelled at the little blonde. He asked Santa for Eren? It was so sweet. 

“Why Eren sad?” Armin asked quietly, looking at Eren. 

“He’s sleepy.” Levi explained. 

“Oh. Him can sleep in my bed,” Armin nodded to himself. 

“Remember? We already got Eren his own bed in your room.” It was true, they had upgraded Armin’s toddler bed to a nice oak bunk bed set. Just as Levi set Eren down on the couch, Erwin walked into the living room. 

“Who ready for-“ His eyebrows shot up in confusion and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as his eye dell on Eren. 

“Merry Christmas Eren,” Erwin brushed off his shock a lot faster than Levi did. The boy didn’t reply, just stared absentmindedly at the sofa cushion he was sitting on. Armin pulled himself onto the couch with his new Thomas and started showing and offering a turn to Eren. 

Erwin tugged Levi into the kitchen gently. 

“Not that I’m not happy Eren is here, but why is Eren here?” the man asked. 

“I’m actually not entirely sure,” Levi frowned, “something happen with his foster home so Ilse is trying to find places for all ten children to be.” Levi explained, “We’re also being processed right now,” he added as a second thought. 

“So we get Eren for the day?” Erwin questioned. 

“I don’t know how long we have him, but let’s make the most of it,” Levi said with a little smile. 

“Let’s make him a plate,” Erwin grinned, gesturing to the three plates of French toast beautifully assembled. They were pretty lucky that they always had extras to eat throughout the day. After spending a fee minutes making the last plate, they moved all four to the table. They served Armin milk to drink and Eren apple juice since Levi was sure he liked it. While Levi got the juice, Erwin made himself a coffee and another tea for Levi. Once the table was set, they called the boys. 

“Come get breakfast, boys!” Erwin shouted into the living room. Armin appeared first, instantly climbing into his chair. Eren followed behind, rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted. Levi helped him into his chair. Erwin sent a confused look towards Levi after taking a second to study Eren. 

‘What happened?’ Erwin mouthed to Levi. 

‘No sleep,’ Levi mouthed back with a sad look. 

Levi and Erwin each took one of the boy’s plates and cut it up into bite sized pieces. Breakfast went sort of smoothly. Eren spoke to them a little bit, almost fell asleep in his French Toast and managed to spill his apple juice. (Then cried when he though he was in trouble for doing it.) 

Levi was now holding Eren in the living room. The boy was just now starting to calm down. It was very clear the boy needed sleep and the lack of it was messing with him. Levi yawned lightly as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Eren. 

“Hey, Armin, why don’t you and I go play in the snow while Daddy and Eren take a nap?” Erwin suggested much to Levi’s surprise. 

“In our jammies, Papa?” Armin asked excitedly. 

“Why not?” Erwin grinned. They both watched Armin run into the front room and start pulling his snow stuff out. 

“Shouldn’t we spending time together?” Levi asked confused. 

“You’re tired, I can tell. Eren’s tired. We can spend time together when you guys wake up. Go take a break, Birthday Boy.” Levi smiled as Erwin pressed a quick kiss to his lips almost squishing Eren in between them. “We’ll wake you guys up at one if you haven’t already woken up.” Erwin smiled. 

“Thank you,” Levi sent a tired smile as he walked up the stairs with Eren. He made his way into his and Erwin’s room and crawled into the bed with Eren. The thought of putting Eren in the bed they’d gotten for him, hadn’t even crossed his mind. Eren cuddled into him, his breath evened out. Levi followed suit and soon both were sound asleep. 

**** 

Erwin and Armin had been out in the snow for about an hour now. They yard now had a snowman family and about six snow angels. 

“Papa, I’m cold,” Armin shivered. 

“Okay, lets go in now.” Erwin lifted the little boy up. They striped from their snow clothes, and Erwin set up the fireplace. When Erwin turned back, Armin was looking under the tree. 

“What are you looking for, Buddy?” 

“Santa forgetted Eren present.” Armin told his father with a look of horror. Erwin blinked once. Armin was right. They hadn’t thought the boy would be with them for Christmas. They hadn’t had the opportunity to even get Eren his own dresser or pillows and blankets yet. And now there was nothing for the boy for Christmas. Would he even of gotten anything at his foster home? 

“Maybe Santa didn’t know Eren would be here?” with that, Armin heaved a dramatic sigh. 

“Papa, I give Eren this.” Armin held up a gift he had gotten from Levi and Erwin. It was a race track set. “Papa can we wrap so Eren can open?” Erwin knew Armin was a sweet child, but he never expected this from the boy. As they didn’t like to spoil him, Armin only got a few gifts from his parents, one from each relative and whatever Santa gave him. “We put from Santa so Eren not sad.” The boy explained as he studied the box. “Eren like it a lot.” Armin nodded to himself as Erwin collected the wrapping paper from the closet. 

Together they wrapped the race track. Armin insisted on putting two bows on it. Erwin wrote out a label with a fancy swirly cursive that Armin approved of with a few claps. Armin smiled as he set the present under the tree. 

Before Erwin could blink, Armin was gone. Seconds later the boy appeared with his box of craft stuff. 

“Papa, we make cards for Daddy and Eren.” Armin’s said, “You get paper?” Erwin laughed lightly. Of course the boy would want the thick printer paper he wasn’t usually allowed to use. 

So he did. Erwin got a couple sheets of paper and the drawing began. Armin drew lots of Christmassy things, he drew them all and he got Erwin to write some things on his papers. Erwin drew with the boy and made a birthday card for Levi. He already had one he’d bought, but you can never go wrong with a homemade card. 

Erwin left Armin to colour while he went and started dinner. They were having turkey with all the favored sides. Once the bird was in the oven, it was nearing twelve thirty. Erwin prepared an easy lunch of sandwiches. As he was about to head up and wake Eren and Levi up, he heard a creak of the floor. Erwin made a beeline for the couch to wait for the two. Armin found his way to Erwin’s lap. 

**** 

When Levi woke up it was a few minutes after twelve. Eren was still lightly snoring beside him. He watched the boy sleep for a while. It was something he did with Armin, and even Erwin sometimes. It was just comforting watching. Eren was snuggled into and Levi couldn't help but smile. He wished he had his camera, or even his phone, because the boy looked so innocent and adorable cuddled into the giant duvet. Levi couldn't help but run his fingers across the boy's spine. 

It was a while after Levi started absentmindedly running his fingers across Eren's back that the boy woke. He looked a lot better than earlier, much more awake and aware. 

"Good afternoon," Levi said softly, his voice rough from the sleep. 

"Hi," Eren crawled up so he was laying across Levi's chest. Levi brushed his fingers through Eren's soft hair. 

"Do you feel better now?" Levi asked. 

"Mm, yep!" Eren grinned. Levi smiled slightly as he glanced towards the clock. 

"Let's go see if Erwin's made some lunch." Levi suggested as he swung his legs off the bed. Eren giggled and crawled into Levi's lap. "Hey," Levi teased as he tickled Eren's sides. He grabbed the boy bridal style, and swung him dramatically, like he was rocking a baby. Levi stood up and started down the stairs, trying to shush Eren, who was a giggling mess. He set Eren down on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, the boy pattered into the living room, energetically greeting Armin. Levi made his way into the kitchen, where Ewin was putting the finishing touches on the sandwiches. 

"Afternoon, Dear," Erwin beamed, "you're looking less sleep deprived." 

"What a charmer," Levi scoffed lightly as he crossed the kitchen floor to stand beside his husband. 

"Aren't I always?" Erwin asked cheekily as he moved behind Levi and rested his chin on top of the shorter man's head. 

"What are you building?" Levi brushed off Erwin's question, instead asking his own. 

"Sandwiches, quick and easy." Levi nodded, "I didn't know if Eren was allergic to peanut butter, so I made ham sandwiches." It was a wise decision. They usually just did peanut butter and jelly for any quick meal. It was simple, Armin loved them, they always had the ingredients to make them and they were cheap. 

They could hear the boys talking, and Eren was finally starting to act like himself once again now that he wasn't exhausted. 

"Eren sounds happier," Erwin noted as he cut the crusts off of one of the sandwiches. 

"He is," Levi agreed, "he really needed the sleep." Levi paused for a second, "I wonder what could've happened that they would need to get the kids out at two a.m?" Levi mused out loud. They didn't dwell on it, instead they called the boys to lunch. Eren was so much better than at breakfast. He was quite the little goofball, making faces to get Armin laughing. Lunch was spent with loads of giggles and jokes. Everyone finished their lunches a lot faster than breakfast. 

Once excused from the table, the boys were in the living room playing with a Jr. Science set Levi had picked out for Armin. Levi stayed in the kitchen to wash up, while Erwin went to make sure the boys didn't make too much of a mess. 

When Levi finally made his way into the living room after checking on the turkey and finishing the dishes (also making himself a cup of tea) he seated himself of the couch with his tea. They boys had made a slime out of Armin's science kit. It was cute watching the boys touch the slime then squeal in disgust. Levi took a few pictures of them playing on his phone. 

"Look Eren! Santa comed again!" Armin squealed. This caught Levi's attention and he turned his attention away from his phone gallery. He was surprised to see another gift wrapped under the tree. He sent a look towards Erwin who just shrugged with a little smile. 

"Santa comed?" Eren asked in confusion. He crawled towards the tree from his spot beside Armin. He grabbed the box and stared for a second, before moving towards Levi with the box. "Is for me?" He asked Levi as he passed the box over. After a quick look at the label, Levi nodded. 

"It's yours," Levi said as he passed the present back. Eren stared at it for another minute before looking towards Erwin and Levi. 

"I can open?" 

"It is yours," Erwin said with a grin. 

"Okay," Levi agreed. 

"Open, open, Eren!" Armin encouraged from his spot in front of the science set. Eren tore into the paper, gasping in happiness at its contents. Levi glanced over the boy's shoulder and tilted his head in confusing. Hadn't Armin opened that earlier this morning. Armin joined Eren on the ground and helped finish unwrapping the gift. 

"Santa bringed you race set!" Armin cheered. Eren continued to stare at the ox in disbelief. He smiled widely when Erwin patted his head as he moved to sit beside Levi on the couch. 

"Let's play race cars!" Armin suggested as he helped Eren tear into the box. 

"Isn't that Armin's?" Levi asked in a whisper. They boys were too distracted by the toy, but it was better safe than sorry. 

"It is," Erwin nodded. "Armin was in horror that Santa hadn't brought Eren a gift. He asked me to help wrap it for Eren." Erwin explained with a fond smile. He still couldn't get over how sweet Armin was. Levi smiled at the two boys currently busy building a track for their race cars. 

"That's so cute," Levi hummed out quietly. Erwin nodded in agreement. Before Levi knew it, dinner had passed and they were all sitting on the couch together. Armin was cuddled into his blanket, and Eren was cuddled into a bunny stuffed animal Armin had slapped a bow on and given him for Christmas. The boys were sandwiched between the adults, and everything felt right. 

They had given Levi his birthday gifts. Armin the things he'd drawn earlier, Erwin gave him a new camera. Eren just gave him a hug and whined that he hadn't known it was Levi's birfday. 

"Okay, boys, bedtime." Erwin said. After receiving a couple whines from each boy, the soon to be family walked up the stairs together. 

Levi and Erwin bathed the boys together, Armin and Eren having a grand time in the bath together. They helped the boys into their pajamas (Armin's pajamas) and helped the boys brush their teeth properly. Once in Armin's bedroom, Erwin set up the top bunk for Eren, with a spare set of Armin's sheets. They laid a few extra blankets as a makeshift duvet. They tucked each boy in snuggly. Armin cuddled into his blankie, and Eren hugged his new rabbit toy tightly. After turning on Armin's nightlight, the men retreated to their room listening to the sound of the boys taking and giggling quietly. 

"Shall we celebrate your birthday?" Erwin asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

"Dream on," Levi lightly slapped his chest, causing the blonde man to laugh. 

It was probably one of the best Christmas/ birthdays Levi had ever had, and definitely the best Eren had experienced over the years. Armin was happy to finally have someone his age to share things with, and Erwin was happy that everyone else in his family (Eren included) was happy. 

Levi slept the best he had in forever, knowing that he was right beside his beloved husband and their two sons were just in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last Happy Holidays!  
> What did you all get for Christmas?  
> Please Kudos and Comment, they make my day!
> 
> See you in the new year! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the New Year! Happy 2018, everyone! I can't wait to continue writing 2017 on all my school work for the next few weeks! I wish you all a great year!

Levi couldn’t of been more excited. It was finally the day they were picking up Eren. It was almost all finalized. They just had to signs some documents and pick the boy up. True to her word, Ilse had kept them up to date with Eren. Eren was finally their legal son. 

Levi had spent the morning nonstop cleaning. His OCD needed the house to be perfect for the new addition. Erwin was currently dropping Armin off at Hanji and Moblit’s house. They didn’t know how long everything would take and they didn’t want the boy to be bored in the office. 

They had bought anything Eren would’ve needed after his unexpected Christmas visit. A dresser, a car seat, clothes, his own duvet, toys and anything else the boy might need they were prepared to get. 

Levi still couldn’t get over the fact that Eren’s foster parent had given himself alcohol poisoning on Christmas. As it turned out, the man had drank himself until he was unconscious. One of the older children in the foster home had found the man unresponsive and called 911. Ilse had been informed and she had quickly gathered up the children and taken them away from the scene that might’ve been scaring to the kids. 

What kind of selfish bastard would do that to a bunch of orphaned kids on Christmas? Levi wanted to beat the shit out of the man. If it had of been a few years prior, he probably would’ve. Erwin had thankfully talked him down when they’d gotten that call from Ilse while the boys were sleep on the twenty-ninth of December. 

Eren had stayed with them until January fourth. Ilse had thanked them multiple times as she picked the boy up. He was being taken to a group home, just until the adoption was finalized. 

And now the day had finally come. Eren would no longer be an orphan, he’d have a family that ĺwould love him as their own. 

Levi set down the feather duster he’d been using as he heard Erwin’s car pull into the driveway. The snow crunched beneath the vehicle as Erwin parked and waited for Levi to come out. 

The raven quickly slid on his dress shoes, which when better with his white dress shirt and black slacks than his bulky snow boots did. He pulled on his coat and walked out of the house. He paused for a second to lock the door. Levi made his way to Erwin’s car, the blond man greeting him with a charming smile. 

Levi was antsy the whole drive. What if something hadn’t been finalized right and the adoption couldn’t be completed? What if Eren actually didn’t want to be adopted by them? Is this really what Erwin wants? What about Armin? What if- 

“Calm down, Levi, everything will be fine.” The blonde man said soothingly as he placed his hand on Levi’s thigh and calmingly stroked his thumb back and forth without taking his eyes off the road. _Fucking Erwin. How’d he know I was stressing out?_

“I am calm.” 

“Of course you are, Dear.” Levi huffed out an inaudible curse as the blonde man laughed. 

The rest of the drive was spend less anxiously as before. Of course there was still the occasional bouncing of his knee and his fingers would tap the center console, but Erwin had eased his worries (Not that he’d ever tell and give the man that confidence boost). 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Erwin shut off the car and they sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t until Levi muttered a quiet ‘It’s cold as ball out here, lets go in.’ did either move. 

Erwin held the door open for Levi, being the gentleman he was. They walked through the lobby towards Ilse’s office. They were never a couple for public display of affection, rarely holding hands in public. They walked side by side, talking in hushed voices as to not disturb those working. Levi knocked on Ilse’s office door three times, and they were greeted with a warm ‘come in!’ 

“Ah, Levi and Erwin Smith-Ackerman, it’s lovely to see you both.” The woman smiled happily. “Please, take a seat. I just have to finish up the rest of this, then I’ll be right with you.” 

The men silently followed instructions and sat themselves on the loveseat across from the desk. They sat silently for a few minutes. Levi didn’t even notice his knee start bouncing until Erwin slipped his hand into Levi’s, which rested on his knee. 

“Alright,” Ilse called after a few more minutes. She pressed a date stamp onto a sheet of paper, then slide it into a file before smiling towards the men. “Ready to take home child number two?” She asked with a beaming smile. 

“We’ve been ready since we met him,” Erwin replied easily, smiling widely. 

“Eren’s just in the next room, I’ll get him while you guys look over these papers.” She passed a packet of papers towards them and Erwin instantly started eyeing through it. It was a lawyer trait, being able to read through a packet like that in mere minutes. 

Levi let him do most of the reading, as much as he loved reading, reading that would’ve bored him too quickly. They read somethings together and went over anything that needed to be talked about. 

Levi smiled for the first time that day when the door opened and Eren walked in, telling Ilse about the dinosaur he’d been playing with in the other room. 

“Hi!” The boy exclaimed happily upon noticing the two men in the office. 

“Hi, Brat,” Levi smiled. Eren laughed at the name, he’d grown to adore it over his stay with them over the holiday. 

“Hello, Eren!” Erwin chirped happily. The little boy dropped Ilse’s hand and ran to the men. Erwin lifted the little boy up and set him so he was in Levi’s lap. Levi pressed a kiss to Eren’s head and smiled widely at Erwin. 

This was their son. Eren was their child now. 

“Right, so I just need you both to sign anywhere you see highlighter.” Ilse explained as he handed Erwin another booklet of papers. The two men scribbled down initials and signatures. Eren watched with curious eyes, as he sucked his thumb. 

They both signed the last page. 

“Congratulations, you now have custody of Eren Jaeger.” Ilse smiled towards the happy parents and confused little boy. “I’m just going to go get your adoption certificate off the printer,” Ilse explained as she left the office. 

“What’s that mean?” Eren asked quietly. 

“That means you get to come live with us now.” Levi explained. 

“With Armin?” Eren tilted his head. 

“Yep, Armin’s now your brother and we’re your dad’s.” Erwin smiled. Eren looked up at both with calculating eyes, before settling against Levi with his thumb in his mouth once again. 

“You may have moved a bit too fast,” Levi jokingly scolded Erwin. 

“Sorry,” the blonde smiled sheepishly, “I got excited.” Levi laughed at that. It was cute how happy Erwin was that Eren was now theirs. 

As they waited for Ilse to return, Erwin glanced down at his wristwatch. “Why don’t we pick Armin up and head out for our first family lunch?” he asked with a smile. 

“Family, plus one.” Levi rolled his eyes, “you know we won’t be able to get anywhere without Hanji.” Erwin laughed at that, before agreeing with the shorter man. 

When Ilse finally returned, she passed the men Eren’s little suitcase. She smiled widely before pulling a dinosaur from behind her back and passing it to the boy. 

“Dino!” Eren shouted with his thumb still in his mouth. He reached his other hand out and grabbed the T-rex toy my the tail. He leaned back against Levi, and Levi leaned down to whisper to him. 

“What do we say?” 

“Tank you!” 

“You’re welcome, Sweetie!” Isle smiled as she sat in her office chair. “Just a parting gift,” she explained, “I’ve always been quite fond of Eren.” 

Levi couldn’t argue there. The boy just had a pull to him. And he was a charming little shit. 

“Okay, I just need to sign here, then you both sign here-“ 

“Me too!” Eren pulled his thumb from his mouth and raised his hand. 

“Maybe Eren can sign with a thumb print?” Ilse suggested to the men. Each nodded, so the woman pulled out a pad of ink. Ilse helped the boy press a thumb print on the adoption certificate. Levi smiled at Erwin as Ilse passed the certificate to them to sign. Ilse took the paper back, scribbled her name, then beamed at the men. 

“Are you ready to go home, Eren?” Ilse asked. The boy pouted, which caught everyone off guard. Eren turned around and nuzzled into Levi, his little hand stretching to grip Erwin’s suit jacket. He mumbled something inaudible against Levi. 

“What was that?” Erwin asked the boy. 

“Dun want you go again.” Eren said clearer. 

“Eren, you get to go with them now.” Ilse smiled. 

Eren stared at Ilse for a second before looking at Levi and Erwin questioningly. After receiving a nod, Eren threw his arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him. 

“I gets to go home wit you!” 

“Yes, you do.” Erwin nodded. 

“We should get going, we have a lunch date with Eren’s new brother and our friend.” Levi explained, standing up. 

“Let’s get Eren’s snow stuff then” Ilse also stood up, and walked out of the room. Erwin took Eren so they both could keep up with her fast strides. The men followed Ilse to a room next to her office. There was a blanket set up on the floor, with a bunch of toys scattered around. A small table had been set up with crayons and colouring books. There was a couch in the room, and all Eren's snow clothes had been laid across the arm of it. 

"I can do!" Eren grinned as he wiggled to be set on the ground. Once Erwin set the boy down, Eren grabbed the jacket they had provided him with during his runaway aftermath. He slid the jacket over his arms quickly, then stared intently down at the zipper. He held the jacket together and tried very hard to zip it himself. The adults watched in amusement as Eren spent a good three minutes trying to connect both sides of the jacket together. 

"Help?" The boy finally looked up at Erwin with puppy eyes. Erwin laughed lightly as he kneeled down and took the jacket sides from Eren's small hands. He zipped the coat up with ease and Eren smiled. 

"Boots now," Levi called. The boy moved to him, Levi was also kneeled on the ground, he placed his small hands on Levi's shoulders to balance himself and lifted his feet one at a time so Levi could slip each boot on. Levi quickled pulled Eren's hat on his head and helped the boy slip his mittens on aswell. 

"Ready to go, buddy?" Erwin asked with a smile. Eren nodded with a wide grin, although, it was short lived. The small boy paused in place and gasped, shouting a loud 'no'. Erwin sent Levi a confused look, then they both looked towards Ilse for an answer as well. Eren ran to the couch, his boots thumping on the ground. He got on his hands and knees and crawled behind the couch. Seconds later the boy was crawling out and standing. Levi noted something long and red in his hand, and he ran towards Levi again. 

"Dis, please!" Eren held the item out to Levi. Levi's heart swelled a little bit as he took the red scarf he had given Eren. He took the fabric into his hands and gently wrapped it around the boy's neck. "Okay, we go!" Eren grinned, he grabbed Levi's hand, pulled him forwards a little, grabbed Erwin's hand, and pulled them both towards the door. 

"I guess we're leaving now," Levi joked lightly, as the small boy tried his hardest to pull both along. 

"Thank you so much, Ms. Langnar," Erwin grinned. 

"Enjoy your boys," Ilse said with a wave. 

And then they were gone. Eren was all theirs. Legally all theirs. He was now their son, no longer Eren Jaeger, but Eren Smith-Ackerman, and Levi couldn't of been more happy. 

"Where's we goin now?" Eren asked as the three walked down the corridor. Eren's little mitten covered hands gripping their larger ones tightly. 

"We're going to go have some lunch with Armin, then we're all going to go home." Levi explained. 

"Yay, I hungry." Eren smiled up at them. 

"Maybe Hanji can meet us at the restaurant with Armin?" Levi suggested as Erwin pulled the door open and let Levi and Eren walk out onto the snow-covered ground before following. 

"That would make things easier," Erwin agreed. 

"And four-eyes can finally meet Eren and get off my fuc- freaking back." Levi quickly corrected himself when bright innocent eyes looked up at him. Erwin laughed as he unlocked the car. He smiled at Levi's scowling face as the shorter man lifted Eren up into his arms so he could strap the boy into the car seat they'd bought for him. Erwin put Eren's stuff into the trunk while Levi dealt with Eren and his car seat. 

Once everyone was situated in the car, and Erwin was driving once again, Levi shot Hanji a quick text. He almost groaned at how fast the shithead had responded with how excited she was to finally meet the little boy that had captured Levi's little icy heart. He loved Eren just as much as he loved Erwin and Armin. Although he felt the need to try and shield Eren from the world a little more than he did Armin. With their similar pasts, it was kinda a given. 

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Erwin looked for Hanji's car and quickly parked beside it. The three got out of the car, and Erwin carried Eren into the building. Levi spotted Hanji and Armin in a booth. Both were colouring with crayons on the kid's menu. Hanji looked up as they approached the table and beamed happily. 

"That must be little Eren! Goodness, he's just adorable, just like little baby Armin here," Hanji cooed quickly. 

"Ji," Armin groaned, "I is not a baby." 

Hanji just laughed at the boy before sliding and making room for Levi to sit. Erwin sat opposite them with Eren. 

"Hello, Eren," Hanji grinned happily. Eren stared at her for a second before hiding his face in Erwin's shoulder. 

"Kid's got the right idea hiding from you." Levi muttered. Hanji gasped playfully and shoved Levi hard enough that the man _almost_ fell out of the booth. 

"You are so mean, Levi!" She whined. He would've kicked or hit the woman for almost shoving him off the bench, but he didn't want to be a bad influence on young eyes. _She is fucking lucky this time._ Levi rolled his eyes, before scowling in the woman's direction. 

Levi glanced down at what Armin was colouring. Levi watched the boy colour the tree in without going outside the line. He scoff lightly when he noticed the scribbled rabbit beside the nicely coloured in tree. 

“This your doing, Glasses?” Levi spoke to Hanji, eyes falling from Hanji to the rabbit drawing. 

“For your information, it isn’t.” Hanji crossed her arms across her chest, “rude little Shorty.” 

“Armin, who coloured the bunny?” Levi asked. Armin, who had been to focused on colouring to follow the conversation, looked up and smiled. 

“Ji colour the bunny,” Levi gave Armin a smile, then sent a triumphant smirk to a pouting Hanji. After talking for a while and looking down at the menus, Levi and Erwin both decided to just order a larger meal than usual and let the boys eat off their plates. It was cheaper and smarter than ordering four meals and having the two kids eat some of the food and the rest going to waste. Erwin decided to go with mini sliders and a side of fries. Levi went with chicken strips with a side of fries as well. 

When it came down to order, Levi ordered himself a tea, Erwin got a sprite, Hanji got coke and they ordered the boys apple juice. Everyone ordered their meals and they were left to wait once again. 

The boys were almost playing musical chairs. It was Armin who started. The little blonde crawled under the table and up beside Erwin. Eren, who thought it was hilarious, slid under the table as well. Both were under for a few seconds before they popped up again, each laughing. The adults continued to talk, occasionally glancing down at the boys. When Levi saw the waitress coming with the food, he warned the boys. 

“Time to sit now.” Armin was the first to crawl up and seat himself. He curled into Erwin’s side. Eren stayed under for a second longer. Just when Levi was about to scold him, the boy placed his hand on Levi’s knee and slowly crawled into his lap. Levi situated Eren in his lap and just seconds later the waitress started setting plates in front of them. 

She cooed lightly and smiled at the boys, before asking if they needed anything else. Erwin dismissed the waitress with a friendly smile and the group started eating. It took Eren a second before he asked Levi for a french fry. The group ate quietly. The adults conversing while Armin and Eren just kind of made faces and laughed at each other. Hanji insisted on paying, as she exclaimed that it was a celebration. By the time everyone was finished, the bill was paid and the boys were strapped into their car seats, Eren and Armin where passed out. 

Levi couldn’t help but smile as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping kids. Then smile at his husband who was focused on driving. This was what he didn't know he needed, but now that he has it, he didn't know how he lived without it.


	9. Chapter 9

The first week of having two children was a struggle. Although Levi had Erwin home with him, things were still strange. He and Erwin knew they had two kids now, they'd often forget Eren was there as well. It was also kind of hard on Armin, as much as he loved his father, he was used to the man going to work for most of the day. 

The second week is when Levi was alone with the two boys during the day. It took a few days to break the routine of his and Armin's day. After it had been broken, it took a few days to start a new routine with both boys as well. It wasn't much different, but he definitely had to take into account the boys different attitudes and moods. It was definitely more difficult towards the end of the day. 

Just when one boy was put into the blankets, the other would be up and playing with toys. It was actually amazing how much Armin had come out of his shell since they'd gotten Eren. 

He was, of course, comfortable with his parents, but it was just different when there was someone his age to play with. The boy used to be all about playing quietly, and following instructions. He liked to be kept on a tight schedule. Now he liked playing with Eren, he enjoyed making a mess every once in a while, he found it funny when they'd take turns getting out of bed while the other was being put into bed. It was a positive change, and both men were happy to see it. (Even if they had to suffer through a longer bedtime routine) 

But now, Levi had everything under control. Eren, like Levi, was an early riser. Sometimes the boy would even beat him out in the mornings. From there, Levi and Eren would watch some Tv, cuddled together and wait for Erwin and Armin to wake up. Once Armin was down the stairs, and Erwin was in the shower, Levi would start breakfast leaving the boys in the living room with the tv on. Erwin would usually join them for breakfast, then leave for work. Levi then had to entertain the boys during the day, give them lunch, and work on dinner. 

Everything had been pretty easy after they’d established a routine. Although, sometimes Hanji would come and disrupt the whole thing. She’d even gotten Eren to like her after secretly giving him and Armin candy. Levi tutted as he thought back to both boys high off the sugar. She’d given them the candy, and just when they started getting hyped up, she left. Leaving Levi alone with two sugar high five-year-olds. 

Levi was very happy the rush only lasted for about half an hour, then the two passed out on the livingroom floor. He’d simply covered the two in a blanket and left them to sleep. That was basically the only out of ordinary thing to happen during their two weeks with Eren. 

Eren had taken to being adopted quite well. He’d go to both Levi and Erwin for cuddles when he needed them. He played well with Armin. He slept well for the most part and he rarely got upset about thinking he’d have to go back to the foster home. 

The only thing was, Eren still didn’t call Levi and Erwin his dads. He’d watch Armin do it, and Levi could see the cogs turning in his little head, but the most they got was ‘Armin’s daddy/papa’ or he’d called them by their names once. They knew that it would take a while for the boy to go from being tossed from family to family to having a stable home with two parents who actually loved him. 

It was an early morning in January. About ten a.m. Levi was just cleaning up the kitchen after doing a snack for the boys. The boys munched on carrot sticks in the livingroom while a kids program played on the tv. 

Levi dropped his dishcloth into the sink when his cell phone started ringing. The caller ID said Erwin, so Levi answered and held the device to his ear. 

“Hello?” Levi asked. 

“Levi, hey,” Erwin returned the greeting. 

“What are you calling for?” Levi asked slowly. They never really called each other unless something had happened, or if something needed to be done. 

"Well, I’m going to be a little late coming home, and I know I was supposed to pick up some groceries after work.” Erwin starts, “A huge case just popped up, and I’m responsible fore filing through and looking for things we can use. Do you think you and the boys could go get the groceries for the week? The money’s in the joint account.” 

“Um,” Levi moved himself so he could look out the kitchen window at the weather. It was quite cold, but nothing he and the boys couldn’t get through, “okay, the boy’s and I’ll go to the store. Is the list here?” 

“It should be on my desk, I grabbed it off the fridge this morning, but forgot it.” Levi nodded, even though Erwin couldn’t see him, and moved to retrieve the list. “I have to go now, my associate just spilled a coffee,” Erwin groaned. 

“Alright, love you. See you tonight.” 

“Love you too, tell the boys I say hi.” 

“Okay, bye.” Levi ended the call, and eyed through the list. It was a strange little grocery list. 

“Eren! Armin! Come here for a second.” Levi called to his boys. It didn’t take long for the small boys to run into the kitchen, their little bare feet padding on the hard wood floor. 

“Yes, Daddy?” Armin asked. Eren tilted his head in question. 

“We’re gonna go to the store, I need you boys to go change out of your pj’s.” Levi patted each on the head before moving into the front hall by the door. He picked out boots, coats and snow hats for each boys. If it had been later in the evening, Levi probably would’ve just taken the boys in their pajamas, but it’s was midday, and they might be frowned upon. 

When the boys came down, Eren had his t-shirt on backwards and Armin was wearing shorts. 

“You,” Levi pointed at Eren doing the come here hand gesture, “you,” he pointed towards Armin after Eren was stood in front of him. “go put some pants on, you brat.” Armin laughed as he crawled up the stairs. Eren looked up at Levi with a smile. 

“Eren, the design is supposed to be on the front of the shirt, not the back.” Levi quickly switched the shirt around, then poked the boy in the tummy. Eren giggled happily as Levi helped him put his hat and coat on, then sat himself by the door and started trying to slide his boots on. 

When Armin came down, wearing an actual pair of pants, Levi helped him into his coat and hat as well. With both boys bundled up, Levi slid on his own coat and slipped his boots on as well. 

Levi opened the door and let the boys out. He turned to lock the door, then watched them attempt down the stairs. “Careful,” Levi called, tutting quietly as he grabbed the back of Armin’s jacket quickly just as the boy was about to face plant into the ice. “Hands,” Levi grabbed both boys hands, walking slowly with them towards the car. Levi lifted both into the car, then helped Eren with the car seat straps. Armin could strap himself in, just needed a safety check. Eren was still learning to strap himself in. 

After strapping Eren, and tightening Armin’s seat. They were off. It was about a twenty minutes drive to the nearest grocery store. The boys were happily singing to the radio. Levi was happy he could tune the boys and the radio out. 

When they arrived at the grocery store, Levi parked as close to the entrance as he could. They walked into the store, Armin telling Levi all about the snow. The young blonde had been spending a little too much time watching the weather forecasts. Eren remained silent at his other side. Levi pulled a large cart out of the line. 

“Daddy, I wanna ride in the seat,” Armin tugged on Levi’s hand and tapped the cart seat through the leg hole. Levi lifted the small boy without hesitation. Armin was a very small child for five years old, so he easily fit in the seat. 

“Do you think if I put you in the front of the cart, you’ll be able to make sure everything stays in place?” Levi asked Eren seriously after noticing the boy staring blankly at the cart. 

“Yes!” Eren grinned, lifting his arms up to be lifted into the cart. Levi set Eren into the basket of the cart and the boy crossed his legs. The list was unusually short this trip. A few products that Levi had never shopped for before. So the three set off on a journey around the store looking for Erwin’s weird items. It had taken a half am hour just to find the first one. 

Why did Erwin need a stupid spice Levi had never even heard of before. After an hour and a half of walking up and down the isles, walking right past the items Erwin wanted, they finally had all five items. Levi would never tell Erwin it had taken them that long to find everything, and if the man knew, he’d bring up having two five-year-olds with him. 

In the check out line, the boy’s had noticed those little balloons on the sticks. And both wanted one. The boys whined, being shushed by Levi each time. They finally gave up and pouted silently. 

Finally at last, they walked out of the store two hours and thirteen minutes after leaving the house that morning. Levi, the boys, the small bag of Erwin’s items… and the Baymax from Big Hero 6 & Odie from Garfield balloons. How could Levi have said no to both boy’s adorable little pouts? He wasn’t heartless. 

Levi scolded himself when he noticed, the balloons sticks were the added leverage the boys had needed to be able to reach each other across the middle seat. Levi was just glad it was air filled bags at the end of the sticks and not rocks, or he’d have a few concussions on his hands. 

The drive was a little slower this time around. They managed to get stuck in every red light, and the boys kept hitting each other with the balloons. 

“If you two don’t stop with the hitting, I’m going to pop those balloons.” Levi threatened as he turned to look at the two after getting stopped at the seventh red light that drive. The boys muttered quite apologies, then played quietly with their balloons, which was a relief. 

When Levi finally turned onto their street, he was shocked when he saw all the cars lining the road. It was unusual for anyone on this street to have parties. He pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car was a bit of an effort. Both boys ended up on their asses. Neither cried, but both looked like they wanted too. Levi led the boys up the stairs. 

The door was unlocked, which would’ve meant Erwin was home. Levi helped the boys out of their snow stuff, then stripped his own as well. Armin and Eren made their ways into the livingroom, while Levi arranged the snow boots on the mat so there wouldn’t be water everywhere. 

The raven haired man jumped slightly when a loud chorus of ‘Surprise!’ was called. Then the sound of Eren bursting into tears. Levi moved to walk quickly into the livingroom. Eren was sobbing, Armin was tugging at his grandfather’s shirt and Erwin was trying to approach Eren. 

When Eren noticed Levi stood in the doorway, he moved quickly towards him, whining a dragged out ‘daddy’ in a scared/upset voice. Tears streaming down his face, as he wailed. Eren buried his face in Levi’s sweater, still crying. He picked Eren up quickly, the boy snuggling into his shoulder as he cried. 

When Levi looked up, he noticed the faces of all their close family and friends. Some looked shocked, some looked guilty. Erwin had a small frown as he looked at Eren. 

“Uh, hi,” Levi greeted awkwardly. Friends and family or not, they were still in his house and he hadn’t known they were there. 

“Big bro!” Isabel was the first to greet him. 

“Hi, Iz,” Levi greeted with a small smile. Levi moved to rub Eren’s back as the boy hiccupped. With Eren mostly calmed down, Levi had a chance to look around. Everyone was there. Isabel, Farlan, Erwin’s parents, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Hanji and Moblit. 

“So… what’s this?” Levi asked calmly. 

“A baby shower!” Hanji grinned. Levi opened his mouth to snap something along the lines of ‘we didn’t have a baby you fucking idiot, he’s five years old’ but Petra beat him to it. 

“Well, it’s a welcome home party for Eren.” 

“And… the best way to welcome home a five year old is to jump out and yell surprise at him in his still quite new surroundings?” Levi couldn’t help but be a tiny bit pissed off. He’s now holding his crying five year old, who just had the crap scared out of him in the house he’s only lived in for a few weeks. Who screams surprise at children anyways? 

“Well, now that I think about it…” Erwin’s mother frowned as she rubbed the back of her neck. Levi glared lightly at the group, before point at Erwin. 

“We’ll be back in a moment,” Levi explained to their guests as he led his husband up the stairs, still holding Eren. 

“Had to stay late at the office my ass.” Levi huffed to himself as he led Erwin into their bedroom. “Sit.” He pointed at the bed. Once Erwin had sat down, he handed Eren off to Erwin and went to retrieve a warm wash cloth from the bathroom. Levi lightly gripped Eren’s chin when he returned and wiped off the tears and snot. 

“What was all that?” Levi asked finally, setting the wash cloth on his dresser. 

“It was Izzy’s idea..” Erwin muttered, the man hugged Eren against his chest. “She arranged everything, with Hanji’s help. They all wanted to meet Eren, and this… whatever this is was the easiest way to introduce Ereb to everyone. The weird list was to get you guys out of the house, and the small lie about the case was so I could be here to unlock the door.” 

Levi tutted quietly. It had been a cute idea, he’d only wished they hadn’t of shouted surprise. It would’ve been shocking enough for the small boy to just see a bunch of strangers in the livingroom. Instead he got a bunch of strangers in the livingroom shouting. 

“Are you alright now, Eren?” Levi asked when the small boy could actually breath normally without double breathing. They got a small nod from Eren, and decided it was probably okay to go down and start socializing and introducing Eren to his new relatives. 

On the way down the stairs, Levi remembered something… Eren had called him daddy. Levi couldn’t help the small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next part will be the party. Don't forget to Comment, Kudos and bookmark! See you next update! (^.^)


	10. Chapter 10

Levi walked down the stairs first, Eren followed him, and Erwin walked down last. The livingroom was filled with chatter. But once the men entered the room, it all died down. Armin slid off the couch and moved to hug Eren, who was slightly hidden behind Levi. 

“So, this is Eren...” Levi stepped to the side so the boy was fully in view. Eren gazed around the room as Armin pulled away and made his way to Erwin. Eren sidestepped so he was right beside Levi. 

“Hi Eren!” Hanji leapt up and moved towards the boy. “THIS is for you, Armin already got his.” Hanji passed the boy a lollipop. Eren slowly took the offered candy, then looked up at Levi. The room was quiet as they watched Eren struggle to open the lollipop, and when he finally succeeded, he smiled in victory. The atmosphere slowly faded from the tense guilt to a calm everything was okay kind of feeling. 

From there, Levi and Erwin took turns introducing Eren to their family members. 

“Eren, this is my sister Isabel, and her fiancée Farlan, who is also my best friend.” Levi said to the small boy with a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. 

“Hi,” he mumbled quietly. 

“Hi, you’re so cute, Eren!” Izzy pulled the boy into a hug. “My big bro is your dad now! Isn’t that cool?” 

“Daddy your brother?” Eren asked quietly, gaze going between Levi and Isabel. 

“Yep, he and his mommy adopted me when I was little.” Izzy explained, “I’m adopted like you are.” She booped his nose. 

“Armin my brother.” 

“He sure is! So lucky, brothers are so much fun aren’t they?” Levi snorted lightly at that. He’d always been a strict overprotective older brother. He just wanted her to stay safe, and with Isabel’s wild soul, it was a difficult task. 

As Eren sat in Isabel’s lap as she over enthusiastically talked to him, Levi couldn’t help but notice that they both had beautiful green eyes. It was cute for Levi to see his little sister and his newest son sat together on the couch together. 

After they had finished talking with Farlan and Isabel, Erwin had taken Eren over to introduce the boy to his parents. Armin was sat on his grandfather's knee, drink a juice box. 

"Mom, Dad, this is Eren," Erwin introduced. 

"Hello, Dear!" Erwin's mother beamed out. Armin waved at Eren, and Erwin's father grinned at the brunette boy. 

"Aren't you a cute little man," Erwin's father said with a smile. Eren was hesitant as Erwin's mother took the boy from her son's arms. 

"I'm your Nana!" She grinned, "this is your Grandpa," she gestured to the old man. He mumbled out a shy hi as the older couple talked to the two boys. Eren warmed up to them quickly. Levi was glad that the boy was warming up to everyone, they would all be constants in his life. Eren was tossed around, sometimes Armin would tag along, and sometimes Erwin or Levi would have to intervene when the boy started getting overwhelmed. 

One occurrence of Eren getting overwhelmed was when Hanji had swiped the boy from his Nana, and introduced him to Gunther, Petra, Oluo and Eld all at once. 

Eren had actually kicked Hanji so they'd set him down, then ran to Levi whom was having a conversation with his little sister and best friend. It was safe to say that Hanji had lost a few popularity points from Eren. The party was now starting to die down. Levi had allowed the boys a small piece of cake, since it was nearing dinner time at that point. 

The first people to leave were Erwin’s parents. It was a couple hours away to their house and Erwin hadn’t wanted them driving in the dark. The others had stuck around a while longer. 

It seemed by the end of the evening, Eren had warmed up to everyone, and it had nothing to do with the coffee table full of welcome presents. 

It seemed that the boy liked Isabel and Petra the most. His new grandparents and Farlan a close second. 

Levi scoffed quietly from his seat on the couch. He’d hit his socialization quota hours ago. He listened to Erwin order five large pizzas, all different kinds. It wasn’t surprising that the little boys were thrilled to have such an exciting dinner. 

As the night wore on, Levi couldn’t help but wish they’d all leave. He could understand that it had been a while since they’d all hung out, but was it really necessary to turn the boy’s welcome party into a poker game? 

It had been an hour prior where Erwin had pulled a deck of cards to play go fish with kids. The sudden change had happened too fast. From Go Fish to poker in a snap. 

Armin was sat in Erwin’s lap, helping the older blonde play. Armin was a smart little cookie, and in the next few months he’d probably be able to hold his own in a poker match. 

Eren was stood on his toes in between Isabel and Farlan. He was watching, but it was clear nothing made any sense to the boy. Levi watched Eren move to the table of toys he and Armin had received and he sat himself on the floor with a toy car. Levi’s face scrunched up as Eren played alone. Levi looked towards the game once again. 

When Levi turned his attention back to where Eren had been sitting, he saw only to see the toy car and no Eren. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he could barely reach the door handles let alone twist and keep a good enough grip to pull it open. The boy was free to roam the house, just like Armin was. Levi just didn’t want him sitting alone somewhere. At least in the livingroom he was surrounded by people, he may not have been socializing but it was better than being alone. 

It was seconds later, when Eren emerged from the kitchen, pointer and middle finger in his mouth. A telling smear of blue frosting sticking to his chin. 

Levi watched Eren glance at the card table, frown lightly, then scan around the room. A little smile found Eren’s face when he noticed Levi laying with his back rested against the arm of the couch. Eren sent one last glance towards the table, before moving closer to Levi. 

“Daddy,” Eren tilted his head as he stood in front of Levi. 

“Eren,” Levi mocked lightly. Eren giggled at this, climbing up onto Levi and laying on the man. 

Levi moved his hand to run it through Eren’s hair. He slid his hand down the boys cheek and gently scraped the icing off his chin with his thumb. 

“What did you get into?” Levi asked with a smile. The boy laughed once again, snuggling into Levi. 

“Cake, Daddy,” Eren exclaimed lightly. At least he was honest. Levi wiped the icing on his thumb onto Eren’s thumb. The boy stuck his thumb in his mouth to clean the icing, but left his thumb and started sucking on it after a few seconds. Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest as the brunet sucked his thumb. 

“Did you have fun?” Levi asked quietly, moving his hand to run his fingers through Eren’s hair. The boy nodded softly. It was past 8:00 now. The boys bedtime was usually 7:30. 

“Are you sleepy?” Levi asked, running his hand down Eren’s head to start rubbing his back. 

“Noh,” Eren mumbled around his thumb. He brought his other fist to rub at his tired eyes. At 8:23, Levi finally decided it was time to put the boys to bed. 

The poker game was still in full swing. Eren followed behind Levi sleepily. 

“I’m putting the boys to bed,” Levi put his hands on his husband’s shoulders, rubbed down, then gripped a tired Armin under the arms. He lifted the little blonde and set him down beside Eren. “Come on boys, say goodnight to everyone,” Levi said as he started towards the stairs. The boys mumbled out tired good nights, then the two followed slowly behind him. 

"Papa not doing night night?" Armin asked with a small yawn. 

"No," Levi replied lightly, "Papa's playing cards, remember?" Armin nodded after a second. 

Levi helped the boys change into pajamas, brush their teeth, use the toilet, then helped them settle in their beds. It didn't take as long as usual, even without the second set of hands. They boys were too tired to put up a fight. Levi read the usual bedtime story, only making it maybe four pages in before he heard Armin's soft snores and Eren's evened out breathing. 

He climbed halfway up the bunk bed ladder first, making sure Eren was tucked in tightly, and the bright blue teddy bear he'd been gifted by Erwin's parents was right at his pillow. When Eren was perfectly tucked in, Levi moved to Armin. The little blonde boy had his face buried in his blanky. Levi wrapped the boy's duvet around him. 

The last thing Levi did before leaving the boys for the night, was turning on the night light. With the dull light brightening the darkness, Levi finally left the room, softly shutting the door behind him. With the boys tucked safely in their beds, Levi made his way back downstairs. He planted himself in Erwin's lap. The blonde man pressed a kiss to the back of his head as he held his cards out with one hand, and the other wrapped around Levi's waist. Levi studied Erwin's card, but said nothing. 

He wasn't in the mood to be playing cards. Everyone at the table was used to Levi being there, but rarely saying anything. He'd call Hanji out on bullshit that came out of her mouth. He'd scold Isabel when it was needed, and he often found himself having to growl at Oluo, since the man was always imitating him. Other than that, he liked to stay out of everything. 

Conversations continued, and at eleven pm, Levi started kicking people out. It wasn't that he wanted people to leave, not entirely at least, the volume in the room was just too high and with the boys asleep upstairs, it was better they call it a night. Everyone slowly trickled through the door, mumbling good byes and congratulations on Eren. 

It was finally Levi, Erwin and Isabel and Farlan who decided to stay and help clean up. 

"I can't believe my big bro, the most antisocial guy I know, adopted a child," Isabel mumbled as she swept past Levi, who was washing some dishes. 

"Tch," Levi rolled his eyes, "adopted you, didn't I?" 

"Mom adopted me, not you." Isabel laughed. Levi only hummed his confirmation. He finished washing the last dish, then turned to see Izzy's progress with the sweeping. Isabel was one of the only people who could clean to Levi's standards, since he'd had roughly eighteen years to teach her. 

"Come on, Iz," Farlan called from the door. 

"Coming!" Isabel shouted quietly, "see you soon, Big Bro," she leaned over to peck Levi's cheek. 

"Don't forget to text me, Izzy," Levi warned as he watched her disappear behind a corner. 

"I won't" he heard her mumble. He listened to the sounds of Izzy and Farlan putting their coats and boots on, then Erwin bidding them a goodbye as he'd down with the other guests. It wasn't long until the man was helping Levi dry dishes and put them away. 

"Am I in the dog house?" Erwin asked quietly. Levi stayed quiet for a second. 

"No, it wasn't your stupid idea to yell surprise," Levi tuned to look at Erwin. 

"Hanji..." Erwin groaned, "I hadn't even thought about it scaring Eren." 

"He was all right," Levi mumbled, "the poker game though, seriously?" 

"Okay, I fully intended to only play Go Fish, but Mike bet I couldn't beat him and Hanji at poker." Erwin mumbled with a small shameful smile. Levi huffed out a breath of air as he set the last plate in his hand on a stack in the cupboard. 

"Let's head to bed," Levi suggested, ignoring Erwin's last statement. 

"I'm going to go say good night to the boys first, I didn't get the chance with everyone so focused on the game," Erwin informed him, "you go on ahead, I'll see you in bed." Levi didn't wait a second longer. He'd wanted to go to bed with the boys, but the house had been too dirty for him to sleep with a happy conscious. After finishing his own bedtime routine, Levi sunk into his bed. He didn't even wait for Erwin to come to bed before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep in record time. Erwin couldn't help but smile lightly as he climbed into bed beside Levi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention alot of these ideas come from the world around me. Some of it's based on my little cousin, and some is based on the 5 and 6 year old brothers I babysit. XD I just really love this cutesy fluffy stuff. Especially when Levi's involved.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Levi mumbled to himself as he paced the kitchen floor. His cell phone held to his ear as he listened to the dial. The boys were up in their room, doing who knows what. 

"Levi?" Erwin's voice finally answered through on the fourth ring. 

"Erwin, is there any possible way you could get off work early?" 

"How early, and why?" Erwin asked confused, "are the boys okay?" 

"Everyone is fine, but remember that bridal photoshoot I was supposed to do but it fell through?" 

"Uh, yes. I don't understand what that has to do wit-" 

"She just called and said they were doing it still." Levi exclaimed into the phone. Usually, he wouldn't be so worked up over this. He'd tell said bride to piss off. But he couldn't quite do that this time. This photoshoot was for a very wealthy couple. Levi was making a good $3,000. And if this went well and she liked him, he'd likely be working the actual wedding. 

"I'm sorry, Levi, I can't leave today. I'm swamped with cases, and I have a court trial at three." Levi breathed out a huff of irritation. Not at Erwin- well maybe a little- but just general irritation of everything. 

"Maybe Petra? Listen, I really have to go. I love you." 

"Love you," Levi sighed. 

The raven man then proceeded to make his way through the list of his friends: Petra was already taking care of about nineteen little shits in her kindergarten class, Gunther was heading off to the gun range to practice his shooting, Oluo wasn't answering his phone, Eld was in a business meeting the next town over, Erwin's parents were three hours away and Isabel and Farlan were currently on a plane to India. 

Levi sighed lightly as his thumb hovered over the call button. The last person who could possible save him, but was it really considered saving? With a glare at the stupid smartphone, Levi pressed call and held the device to his ear. 

"Leevvviii~" Hanji's annoying voice blasted through the speakers. "Hello!" 

"Hanji." Levi greeted back, biting back his growl of irritation, "I need a favor." 

"Anything for you, Short Stuff!" 

"I need you to babysit the boys for a few hours." 

"Sure thing! When and where?" 

"Now, and here," Levi answered swiftly. 

"No can do!" Hanji cackled, "It's break time Levi, I only have seven more minutes." 

"Wha-" that's right, Hanji teaches high school biology... "For fucks sake." 

"Why do you need to lose the kids?" Hanji asked. 

"I have a Bridal shoot. It pays big time. It'll be fucking unprofessional if I show up with two five-year-old's." 

"I can watch them here, no one will care." 

"I don't want them socializing with your minions." Levi scoffed. 

"They're teenagers, Levi. I'm lucky if they look at me for more than a second." Levi took a second to think long and hard about it. Was it really worth it? 

"Fine- what do they need?" 

"Lunches, toys, colouring utensils... anything to entertain them really. Everything I have is too complex- do you think Armin could put together a 3D puzzle of the human organs?" 

"I don't fucking know. Text me your room number, I'm getting the boys ready. See you in like twenty minutes." Levi hung up before she could reply. 

"EREN, ARMIN!" He called as he jogged up the stairs. He felt his phone buzz, which was Hanji sending her room number. 

"Yes, Daddy?" Armin asked as he stood up from his kneel, a toy train in his hand. 

"We need to get ready, Daddy has to go take pictures of a wedding, so you boys are going to play with Hanji at high school." Levi informed. 

"We get to play with Ji!" Eren grinned, standing up as well. 

"Get dressed and pack some toys into your bags, Daddy needs to get his camera stuff and make lunches." 

By eleven fourteen, Levi had everything done, loaded and ready to go. The school wasn't too far from their house, so they arrived five minutes later. Levi prayed he could make it to the photoshoot that was across town. And be on time, if not early, for 12:45. Levi unloaded the boys, helped them into their backpacks, and led them into the school. Both boys gazed around in amazement, as Levi dragged them towards the office. After he'd gotten a visitor's pass, Levi led the boys up the stairs, and quickly found Hanji's classroom. 

The door flung open after he knocked. 

"Levi Dear!" Hanji greeted, "Eren, Armin! My two new students!" Levi scoffed lightly as he gently pushed both boys towards Hanji. 

"Now, you boys behave, I don't want to hear anything about you boys being bad and causing problems." Levi warned, "Papa or I will pick you guys up either from here or Hanji's house. Love you, boys." Levi rushed out. He pecked each of their heads, shot Hanji a threatening look and turned to leave. 

Hanji ushered the boys into her room. When Eren and Armin noticed the group of teenagers staring at them confused, they hid behind Hanji. 

"Ooookay, grade eleven Bio class, these little cuties are Eren," Hanji stepped to the side and placed a hand on Eren's head, "and Armin," she placed her other hand on Armin's head. "Any questions?" A few hands shot up. 

"Why are they here?" A boy in the back asked. 

"Good question! You see, I'm a last resort babysitter, their father couldn't get anyone else, so it came down to me." Hanji explained. "They'll be here for most of the day." 

"How old are they?" 

"How old are you, boys?" Hanji asked instead, turning her attention to the kids in the room. 

"Five," Eren held up five fingers. 

"Me too!" Armin also held five fingers. A few girls in the class awwed at them and Hanji just shook her head in amusement. 

"Um, Ms Zoe?" Someone asked hesitantly. 

"Yes!" Hanji turned to the student. 

"What are we doing today?" 

"Another excellent question! Well, I have some marking to do, and I was just going to make you all read the textbook and answer questions." Hanji explained. The class broke out into groans, making Eren and Armin laugh. "But!" Hanji cut off the groans and giggles, "since I've been dumped adorable little angels, I suppose you guys can entertain them... That is if you want?" 

“We want too!” someone shouted. 

“Please!” another cried out. 

“Do you guys want to play with my class?” Hanji set a hand on each of the boy’s heads and waited for them to reply. 

“Mhm!” Armin grinned. 

“We play music chairs!” Eren added. 

“Musical chairs it is!” Hanji exclaimed. 

“Part the tables and anyone playing pull up a chair! Who has music?” 

“I do!” a girl in the back held her phone up. 

“Any songs for little people? No swears and I’d prefer no references to S-E-X,” Hanji spelt out, “their father would literally shoot me.” 

“I have a little sister, one-hundred percent child friendly,” the girl beamed. Happy with the answer, Hanji retreated to her desk. She watched some of the teenagers interact with the kids, some set up the room, and two others helped the girl pick out a musical chairs song. One kid steps up to be the referee and a few took seats a off to the side, deciding not to play. 

Hanji was happy that they were all participating in some way or another. It wasn’t everyday a room of twenty-three teenagers worked together to entertain two five-year-olds. Even if it was just to avoid textbook questions. 

During the hour period, three games of Musical chairs was played. Eren won once, Armin won once, and the last game they were out early on. The final game was very intense, and Hanji hadn’t expected that they get this into the game. 

She probably should regret calling out that the winner gets a 2% bonus on the next test, but it was worth it. Besides, no one got injured… Too badly. 

When the bell for lunch finally sounded, Hanji asked the students return the room to usual. She had one period after lunch, then her last period was free. The fourth period class was grade twelves. They had a test, so Hanji couldn’t just let them goof off with Eren and Armin. Not that they would either way. She’d take the boys to her place after that last class. 

“What now, Ji?” Armin asked quietly. Both boys were stood at her desk, little hands holding onto the side of it. 

“We have lunch now, and if I know your daddy, he’ll be calling me very soon to make sure I haven’t killed you little trouble makers.” 

“Yay! Daddy make us peanut jam sandswitches!” Eren hopped up and down. 

“Okay, my favorite little boys, pick a table to sit at and I’ll bring your lunches to you!” Hanji pulled out a drawer and grabbed some disinfectant wipes. These tables were often used for dissections, and even if the teens had attempted to clean the tables, she still couldn’t risk one of the boy’s getting sick from any sort of chemical residue then may have missed. That would be her head on the line. 

After carefully wiping the table and laying paper towel for them to eat on, Hanji passed out brown paper bags of lunches. Eren and Armin wasted no time in digging in. Hanji returned to her desk and started eating her own lunch. She split her attention between the boys, her lunch and reviewing the test. 

“Ji?” Armin asked. When Hanji looked up this time, both boys were out of their chairs and stood gazing into the glass habitat off to the side of the room. “What this?” 

“That’s Bean. He’s our class pet.” Hanji explained. Bean was a gecko, roughly ten inches long. The little guy was adored by all. 

“Bean!” Eren tapped the glass lightly, pressing his forehead against the glass to look at the lizard better. With the boys distracted by Bean, Hanji focused on the test. 

*.*.* 

After a long drive, and making it ten minutes early, Levi released a breath. The bride, was still getting her make up done. And she would be for the next twenty minutes. So, Levi took this as his opportunity to call Hanji. 

The woman picked up after the third ring. 

“Levi, what can a do for you?” 

“Cut the shit, Four-eyes, how are my boys?” 

“Still in one piece and thriving,” Hanji laughed. 

“I’m going to hit you. Answer the fucking question.” 

“Fine, fine. They are great. Perfect angels! Spent the past hour playing musical chairs and keeping an eye on my elevens, for me.” 

“Have they eaten yet?” 

“Settled down for lunch twenty minutes ago, everything’s gone.” It sounded like things were going okay. 

“What are they doing now?” 

“Oh, they are just hanging out wit-“ 

_“Ji! Eren kissed Bean!”_

“Eren did what?!” Levi hissed. 

“Nothing!” 

“Hanji, I swear to god, if you’re letting my kid _kiss_ that gross fucking lizard, I’ll beat you with a textbook.” 

“Heh, uh, we’re cutting out Levi…- seeyousoon.gottogo.bye!” 

The line went dead soon after. Levi glared at the small device. He’d have to disinfectant Eren now. Who knows where that stupid lizard has been or what Hanji has done to the poor thing. 

He’d have too disinfect both kids, actually. Teenagers are gross. High school is disgusting. Hanji’s classroom is about as clean as the inside of a vacuum cleaner and just being with Hanji in general would make them need a bath. Gross. 

Levi texted Erwin while he waited for the bride. The blonde man would be in court late and wouldn’t be home until after six. Levi decided that he’d just pick up McDonalds for dinner after picking up the boys, since he wasn’t in the mood to make anything. 

When it finally came down to taking the pictures, Levi was pleasantly surprised. The bride hadn’t been a stuck up rich person like he’d thought. She was pretty nice and took a liking to him. 

She didn’t mind his rough critiques and she liked his shitty personality. 

She even managed to get him to open up about his family, after they’d stumbled upon a few photos of Armin and Eren clearly playing with his camera. She had gasped and explained how much she loved children and complimented on how cute they were, Levi was roped into telling her about them and Erwin. 

“Here’s your payment. You wanted cash, right?” she literally handed Levi a pile of hundred dollar bills. 

“Thank you,” Levi smiled lightly. 

“No, thank you. Your pictures are amazing. I can’t wait to see what you can do with editing.” She grinned. 

“I’ll email them once I’m finished, shouldn’t be more than a week.” 

“Perfect, I’ll text you details and payment about the wedding. I definitely want you! You’re even welcome to bring your husband and kids. My fiancée will love you.” 

She then, hugged him. Levi hesitantly brought one arm to pat her back, and thanked her. 

Once back in the safety of his car, Levi Purelled his hands. As nice as she was, she was still a stranger and strangers are germ infested. Levi made it back into their neighborhood at about 5:30. Hanji would’ve brought his brats over to her place now. 

When he knocked on Hanji’s door, the door flew open and he had two weights on his legs. 

“Daddy!” Two overly excited, high-pitched voices greeted. 

“Hi, boys,” Levi couldn’t help the little smile to grace his face. They were just too cute. 

“Were you up to rich standards?” Hanji asked as she helped the boys into boots while Levi helped into coats. 

“Actually, yea. She was pretty nice. She loved me and loved Erwin and the boys even more, if the was even possible.” Levi explained quickly. 

“How-“ 

“Long story, and I don’t actually want to yell you.” Levi cut her off. 

“Did you get paid?” Instead of answering, Levi pulled out the wad of hundred dollar bills. 

“Holy shi- does the babysitter get a cut?” 

“Tch. Not when she got to spend her time with my boys.” Levi glared. “I’ll have a pizza sent to your house later.” Levi added as a second thought. She had saved him. 

“Yay! I knew you liked me, Shorty!” 

“Tch. And we’ll be talking about the fucking gross lizard that kissed my son later.” Levi reminded. 

“BEAN IS NOT GROSS!” Hanji gasped. 

“Whatever, come on boys.” 

“Bye, Ji!” The boys called in sync. Hanji shut the door as Levi loaded the boys into the car. 

“Papa will be home late, so we’re having McDonalds for dinner.” Levi told the boys. 

“Nuggets!” Armin grinned. 

“Haburger!” Eren called after him. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Levi’s lip twitched up into a small smile. 

That night, the boys took an extra bubbly bath, got scrubbed four times with a cloth, and spent an extra minute brushing their teeth. Eren had to brush twice, since he kissed a fucking lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a name for the bride, because I'm too lazy to search google for names and I'm lacking creativity in the name department. She'll be in another chapter. A name for her fiancee would be great too, but its not as important. 
> 
> Anyways~ Keep Commenting and Kudos(ing?). They really make my day :3


	12. Chapter 12

"We gonna see sharks, and, and the fishies and- the squishies!" Eren exclaimed happily as he jumped around the living room. A shark stuffed animal in his hand, and the movements of his arm resembled that of it swimming. 

"Octopus, Eren!" Armin giggled. He pointed out the 'squishie' Eren had been talking about in the underwater book they'd received from Hanji. 

"Mhmm! When leave, Papa?" Eren dropped the shark plushie and moved to pull himself into Erwin's lap. 

"We're waiting for Daddy, remember? He went to get our special quest." Erwin said as Eren nuzzled into his shirt. 

"Who's coming, Papa?" Armin asked excitedly. The little blonde abandoned the book on the floor in favour of pulling himself into Erwin's lap as well. 

"It's a surprise," Erwin mumbled. The boys then turned their attention to the Tv. Erwin took the opportunity to cuddle the boys. It was very rare that he had a weekday off of work. Erwin was thrilled to be home with his boys and husband for the whole day. 

What was even better, was that the two men had agreed to take the boys to the Aquarium. Armin and Eren had been obsessed with aquatic life since Hani had brought them the underwater book. 

The three watched some kids cartoons on the Tv until Erwin heard Levi's car pull into the driveway. 

"Daddy's home," he told the boys, who sprang into action. Both little boys ran to the door, and Eren swung it open. A gust of air blew into the house as the boys grinned towards Levi's car. 

"Eren!" Erwin shouted, as the brunette child bounced out into the snow bare foot. Erwin was quick to pull the child back in. 

"Eren, you're silly!" Armin laughed. Erwin sighed lightly, since Armin found it funny, it wouldn't be the last time the brunette did it. 

"Eren." Levi scolded loudly, as he rounded to the backseat of his car. He gritted his teeth, as the little boy looked up at Erwin with a guilty look. "What's the rule about going outside?" Levi continued as he pulled the backdoor open. 

"Umm, no with no coats and boots?" Eren looked towards Erwin as he answered. 

"Good boy," Erwin nodded, he placed his hand on Eren's head, patting it twice. 

"Me too, Papa!" Armin giggled as he gripped Erwin's hand and set it on top of his own head, looking up at the man with hopeful eyes. Erwin laughed lightly as he ruffled each of the boys hair. 

After Levi had checked on their quest, he shut the door so the car would stay warm while he helped Erwin get the boys dressed. 

"Daddy!" Eren called first when Levi was in arms reach where the boy still had most of his feet planted to the floor. He wrapped around Levi happily and looked up at the man with happy eyes. Armin followed Eren's lead and also wrapped around Levi with a little giggle. 

"Hi, boys," Levi smiled lightly. He stepped into the house, leaving the front door open so he could still check on their guest. Erwin passed him the boys hats and coats, and the blonde worked on slipping the boys boots on (which was the harder task) 

Levi moved into the living room for a second to collect the bag he'd prepared earlier this morning. It was a forty-five minute drive to the aquarium on a regular day. It would be closer to an hour and a bit since they'd gotten a dump of snow last night. He'd packed snacks, small toys, some books and drinks for the children since any car ride was usually doubled in a child's mind. He had high hopes that the aquarium would tucker them out and they'd sleep on the drive back and hopefully into the late afternoon. 

"Come on," Levi called to the boys as Erwin started dressing himself for the weather. "Let's go see our guest," the man said. It was clear, by the boys faces, that they'd forgotten they had someone else joining them. 

Levi walked ahead of the boys and pulled open the passenger's side first, he set the back of car things onto the floor, and the closed the door, not shutting it completely. The boys waited with anticipation as Levi opened the back door. Each titled their head when they noticed who was seated in a booster seat, that differed from Eren and Armin's full car seats. 

"Boys, this is Mikasa." 

"Hi!" Armin greeted first, climbing into the car, and seating himself into the middle seat. 

"Hi," Mikasa replied, looking towards Armin. When Levi turned to help Eren into the car, he was surprised to see the boy gone. 

"Eren?" Levi asked quickly. 

"I got him," Erwin returned as he walked down the walkway carrying Eren. Eren's coat was in Erwin's arms, as well as one of his boots gripped in Erwin's hand. Levi raised a confused eyebrow at his husband, who shrugged in reply. Erwin took Eren to the opposite side and opened the door. Levi watched Erwin set Eren down in his car seat, and slip his boot onto his foot again. Neither worried about his jacket, as the car was hot enough for him to not need it inside. Levi tightened Armin's straps as Erwin worked on Eren's. Before closing the backdoor, Levi checked Mikasa's seat belt as well. 

Erwin was driving, as he always drove better in the snow. Levi put on the kids cd they had in the car. Armin and Mikasa were talking, but Eren was pretty quiet. 

"Uncle Levi?" Levi turned to look at his niece. She was his cousin's daughter, which made her his second cousin one removed, but it was just easier to do the uncle/ niece thing. "Can I have a snack?" 

Levi nodded quickly as he dug through the bag and pulled out three ziplock bags of gold fish crackers. He passed each back, as well as a juice box for Mikasa and the boy's sippy cups filled with watered down apple juice. 

Levi had been surprised this morning, when his cousin had phoned the house. It wasn't often that they contacted each other. Levi had seen Mikasa maybe twenty times in her whole existence. They didn't live too far apart, she and the boys would be going to the same school when the boys were actually in grade school. Mikasa was six, and she was in grade one. 

The snow last night, had made the roads bad enough that the district wasn't willing to risk having busses, so, school was closed. By default, daycares were also closed. So Mikasa's parents, who both work full time, had no where to send her. Levi was more than happy to take his niece to the aquarium with them. The boys could do with a little socializing with someone else their own age. As of now, Eren had only been socializing with adults, Armin and the teenagers from Hanji's school. They didn't want Eren to be too dependent on his brother, and playing with someone his own age would help with that. 

“I remember you,” Armin said suddenly, turning in his car seat to look at Mikasa. “You comed to my birfday party!” Armin said happily. 

“Yep,” Mikasa nodded slightly. 

“You gived me a Thomas!” 

“Mhm,” Mikasa nodded once more. 

“She gived me a Thomas, Eren!” Armin then turned to his brother and grinned. Armin’s face scrunched up when he looked at Eren. 

“Papa, Daddy, Eren sleeping.” Armin informed in a loud whisper. Levi turned to look at Eren, noticing the boy sleep. He could tell, even from his seat in the front, that Eren was not sleeping. Why was the boy feigning sleep? Had Eren done this before? Probably at bedtime, but why now? 

“Just let him sleep,” Levi said softly. The rest of the drive to the aquarium was pretty quite, Armin and Mikasa talked. The young boy very interested in Mikasa going to school. Eren had actually fallen asleep after feigning it for a good twenty minutes and Levi and Erwin talked in hushed voices. When Erwin pulled into the aquarium parking lot, it wasn’t as full as Levi had thought. 

Levi moved to unload Mikasa and Armin while Erwin took care if Eren, waking him up, putting his coat on and ultimately carrying the sleepy boy in. Erwin walked first, Eren resting on his hip. Levi trailed behind with Mikasa and Armin each holding on of his hands. 

Erwin bought the passes, setting Eren down so he could swipe his credit card and collect the wristbands. Eren went to move towards Levi, but paused and studied Armin and Mikasa before he turned and made his way back to Erwin, gripping a handful of the man’s jeans. Levi was confused. Erwin knelt down, wrapping one of the passes around Eren’s wrist before picking him up and moving back towards the other. 

“Here,” Erwin handed Levi the remaining three wristbands. Levi quickly strapped one around Armin and Mikasa’s wrists before tightening his own into place. Erwin had bought the leisurely passes, so they could just wonder around and explore. 

This particular aquarium had an indoor playground, ocean themed of course. 

He was sure the boys and Mikasa were going to be thrilled about going down a slide and not having their ass freeze to it. 

Levi led Armin and Mikasa into the first room. Erwin following, still holding Eren, who refused to be set down. 

“The fishies, Daddy!” Armin grinned, running in front of Levi to press up against the aquatic enclosure. Multiple different types of fish swam around in schools. 

“Eren!” Armin called suddenly, waving his brother over. Eren stared for a second before wiggling to be set down on the ground. Eren walked slowly to Armin. “Look,” Armin pointed, “It’s Nemo!” 

Eren grinned and also pressed his face against the glass. 

“Armin!” Mikasa called, pointing at the glass. Armin pulled his face away, moving to see what Mikasa was pointing out. Eren watched Armin move away. Levi and Erwin watched to see if Eren would follow, but both frowned when the boy just pressed his face into the glass again. 

“I find Dory,” Eren called towards Levi and Erwin. Both men moved to see what the little brunette had pointed out. Armin, having heard Eren, pulled Mikasa over to them to look at the Dory. 

Eren tilted his head at them, before moving to a different wall and looked into that glass. After a shared look of confusion, Levi and Erwin quietly decided that they’d split up for a while. 

Erwin crouched down beside Mikasa and Armin, while Levi moved to crouch behind Eren. 

Levi was a little surprised by the small pout on Eren’s face when the younger looked towards him. “Hi, Daddy.” And just like that, the pout was gone and Eren’s attitude did a full 360. The boy was showing Levi all the little fish he liked. He pointed out some of the pretty coral in the bottom of the tank, tried to count how many fish were in each school and jumped around when he saw a couple angel fish, which were clearly a favorite of his. 

Across the room, Levi could see Armin and Erwin reading a plaque about the fish with Mikasa observing them and the fish behind them. 

After spending about an hour, much to Levi’s surprise, in this room, the group decided to move to the next. 

The next room was a narrow hallway like room. The roof and sides of the walls enclosed by a giant tube. The aquatic life could swim right over them. 

Turtles, Stingrays, octopuses and whale-sharks soared above their heads. All three kids squealed in enjoyment, pressing against the glass (on opposite sides) and pointing out creatures. 

At this point, it was just easier too keep the peace by letting Eren do things on his own. Mikasa and Armin were perfectly happy just pointing things out to one another. Erwin went with Eren in this room, while Levi stayed with Armin and Mikasa. 

Levi couldn’t understand why Eren was being as weird as he was. The boy wasn’t usually one for being by himself, usually attached at the hip to Armin. He liked the safety of his brother, and loved the safety of the whole family, which was understandable for a still newly adopted child. 

But that didn’t change the fact that something was off with the little boy. Levi couldn’t place it. In the car, when the boy had been faking sleeping, Levi had just thought the boy was still a little upset about being scolded about being in the snow without boots. Then, when they’d first arrived, he’s suspected the boy was sick, or in the process of becoming sick by they way he clung to Erwin. The attitude change when it was just himself with Eren crossed that idea off the list. Eren had been perfectly normal just the two of them. What was going on in Eren’s little head? 

After an hour and a bit of standing in this room, Armin and Mikasa asking a bunch of questions he couldn’t answer, they moved to the second to last room. 

This room was huge, the roof was high, and there was three large enclosures. A shark enclosure (that drew in Eren’s attention), a dolphin enclosure and they had one orca whale in the last. Levi followed after Eren, who pressed against the shark enclosure’s glass. It was clear that each of these enclosures led to an outdoor tank for when it was warm outside. 

“Daddy!” Eren grinned, jabbing his finger against the glass, “the sharks!” Levi stepped up behind Eren, observing the two great white sharks swimming around the surface. 

The sharks circling the surface, meant they were probably getting fed soon. Levi pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the video camera. He recorded Eren talking about the sharks, and talking to the sharks. When some live fish were dropped into the tank for the sharks to eat, Eren squealed happily as he watched them chase the fish. When a shark caught a fish, the boy would applaud and give them praise about being the ‘bestest swimmers’. 

Levi continued recording as the boy turned to talk to Levi, his hand still rested on the glass. Levi hadn’t had time to warn the brunette about the shark who was clearly eyeing the small boy. 

Suddenly, the shark swam full force at Eren, jaw opening as it anticipated to eat the small child. Eren let out a cry of surprise as the glass vibrated against his hand, the boy took a surprised step back, tripping over his own feet and landing on his ass with a thud. The concrete flooring had probably hurt. Tears stung in Eren’s eyes as he crawled backwards a few paces then pulled himself up and moved to Levi quickly wrapping around his legs. 

When Levi slid his phone in his pocket, and took Eren into his arms, he was a little alarmed at how fast Eren’s heart was beating. 

“Let’s go look at the dolphins,” Levi suggested soothingly. His hand running the length of the boy’s spine as he tried to calm him. Eren nodded weakly against Levi as the raven moved towards the other tank. They stood together watching the dolphins wade and play around. A staff member had come to apologize for the shark scaring Eren and gave the boy a dolphin sticker. 

Levi wiped the boy’s rosy, tear-stained cheeks as they moved to look at the last enclosure. Mollie the orca whale. This was where the others has spent their time. Armin and Mikasa watched Mollie happily, the whale swimming the length of her enclosure and lightly pressing her nose against it. Erwin tuned to look at Eren, and the boy sniffled and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. 

Levi shuffled his phone from his pocket and lightly whispered for the blonde to watch the newest video in his gallery. When Eren had finally calmed, and Mikasa and Armin got their fill of the Orca, they moved to the last room. 

A giant indoor play structure. There was anything a child could dream of. I huge slide designed to look like a splash of water. A small ball pit, each colourful ball having a small aquatic animal image on it. The walls were decorated with aquatic stickers and cartoon animal paint pictures. A small wade pool set up with water toys and hard plastic whales and sharks and lastly a few aquatic animal statues for kids to pose with. Levi was definitely making the kids do that. 

Each kid went off to do something, leaving Erwin and Levi sat on a bench to watch all three. 

“That shark thing was kinda cool,” Erwin mumbled with a small smile after the kids had left. 

“That shark tried to eat your son,” Levi scoffed, a playful smile on his face. “Scared the shit out of him,” Levi frowned slightly. 

“I saw,” Erwin nodded with a little frown as well. “What’s been up with Eren?” 

“No idea, he was fine this morning.” Levi said. Erwin nodded. 

“He’s being clingy,” 

“Mm,” Levi hummed, “he’s still getting used to this. I’m sure Mikasa was a shock for him.” It clicked for Levi after that. The boy had been different since he’d met Mikasa. Mikasa had made him nervous. Levi remembered the boy telling him that the other kids in his foster home were mean to him, so that must be his opinion on most children. It must've scared him when a new person was suddenly joining them for the day. He clearly didn’t have the best experience with other children. 

Eren hadn’t made an effort to actually meet Mikasa, but neither had Mikasa. Armin was a cheerful, persistent little shit. He’d made an effort to talk to Eren that first day. Armin had shown Eren that he was nice, and the blonde boy continued to be nice to Eren. 

“He’s nervous,” Levi mumbled quietly. 

“Hmm?” Erwin tore his gaze from the kids to look at Levi. 

“Eren. He’s nervous. Mikasa scared him. He hasn’t had the best experience with kids his own age, and we didn’t actually introduce him to her, just kind of put them in a car together.” Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought. 

“That would explain it.” Erwin agreed. 

“Shit, what will this mean for schooling? We’re gonna unintentionally give the boy anxiety if we just drop him at kindergarten one day.” Levi stressed. 

“Calm down,” Erwin mumbled, setting a hand on Levi’s knee, “We still have months to get things sorted out.” _Erwin was right. Fuck him and his stupid level-headedness._

“We’ll talk more tonight,” Erwin mumbled lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to Levi’s frowning lips. 

The watched the kids play a while longer. They gradually ran out of steam. Armin coming to rest in Erwin’s lap, Mikasa joining soon after, resting up against Levi’s side. Eren, their cute little Eren, curled up in a ball on the play-structure when he grew tired. 

The men took the tired kids to one last place before they hit the road again. 

The gift shop. The room was filled with novelty items and trinkets. Shirts, sweatshirts and other articles of clothing lined the walls. Bins were filled with small plastic ocean animals and some large ocean bath toys. The kids were given free reign to pick out anything. 

It was surprising when all three zeroed in on the same thing. A stuffed toy. 

Armin got himself an Orca, informing everyone he was naming it Mollie. Mikasa picked a sea turtle stuffed toy, then hugged Erwin and Levi as a thank you. Erwin grabbed them each a coffee mug with the aquarium logo and dolphins on them. Eren picked out a dolphin stuffy. The boy buried his face in it’s fur tiredly and reached up to grab Levi’s hand. Erwin gathered everything they’d picked out, as well as three lollipops with sea creatures molded into the candy. Mikasa went with Erwin to play, while Levi took the boys outside to get them set up in their car seats. 

When Erwin was back, he passed out the stuffed toys and helped Mikasa into her car seat. Levi smiled lightly noticing all three kids sound asleep before they’d even started the car. 

It was a pretty great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shark thing actually happened to one of my friend's siblings but it was a polar bear or something. She showed me the video. XD I just thought a shark would be cooler. Lol
> 
> Anyways~ hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Kudos and Comment! :3


	13. Chapter 13

True to their word, the men had discussed Eren’s particular problem. Eren had said Mikasa had made him nervous when they’d asked the boy that evening. 

When asked why Eren hadn’t liked the other children in his foster home, Eren turned his attention to the floor and remained silent for the rest of the evening. 

With little to go off, and a lot of stress about the upcoming months, Levi called the only person he thought could help: Petra. 

Petra was a kindergarten teacher. After consulting with her, she had recommended that Levi let the boys join her class for a day. It would ease Eren into being surrounded by other children, but he’d also have an easy out if it was too much for him. 

It would be easier for Levi to take Eren home if he wasn’t actually enrolled in the class yet. It was actually a pretty solid idea. 

The morning of the boy’s first day at school, arrived the following week. Levi and Erwin had had to ease Eren into the idea. Levi reminded Eren of how much he’d like Petra at his welcome party and how nice all Petra’s students were. 

Petra had recommended that they start off with a half day. Then if things weren’t so good, they could gradually work up to a full day of school. 

It was calming for Levi to know that one of his friends, whom Eren liked, would be supporting the boy and also keeping him in the loop via texting during the boys first day. 

The car ride to the school was slow. They’d gotten snow the evening before, so Levi was driving on his best behaviour. Erwin sadly hadn’t been able to worm himself out of work for the morning, but the blonde had made it very clear that if he was needed for anything, he’d be home without a second thought, which was comforting for Levi. 

Pulling into the parking lot at 7:51, Levi calmed his nerves. School didn’t actually start until 8:25, but Levi wanted to make sure the boys were set up before anyone else actually came. Petra had agreed it would be better for Levi to also get a feel of the place before dropping the boys off. 

“Are you boys ready?” Levi asked, twisting in his seat to see the boys staring at him. 

“Yes!” Armin beamed, throwing his hands up in excitement. 

Eren managed a hesitant nod, glancing at Armin with uncertainty, then at Levi for comfort. Levi gave him a small smile before reaching over and grabbing the two small backpacks from the passengers seat. He opened his car door and moved to the backseat. 

“Unbuckle,” he said, mainly to Eren, as he pressed the red button on Armin’s straps for the boy. He lifted Armin out, then helped the boy into the little blue backpack. 

“Common,” Levi gesture Eren to move towards him to be lifted from the car as well. He repeated his actions with Eren, then took both their little mitten covered hands. 

“S’gonna be fun!” Armin skipped beside Levi as they walked to the front door of the school. Levi kicked the excess snow from his shoes as they stepped onto the mats at the front door. Levi then helped each of the boys kick off the snow as well, making minimal water puddles in the halls. Levi walked the boys to the elementary side of the school, and walked the hallway looking for the one marked ‘Ms Ral’. 

To Levi’s surprise, Petra was stood in her doorway, clearly waiting for them. She crouched down, seeing them, and both boys broke off to tackle her. 

“Auntie Petra!” Armin had yelled once seeing her. 

“Hi!” Eren grinned. Levi scoffed lightly as he moved to Petra’s rescue. 

“Boys,” Levi huffed, “manners.” 

Both boys broke off quickly and slightly bowed their head, “sorry.” 

“Welcome, boys!” Petra had brushed off the tackle. “I’ve missed seeing your faces,” Petra said with a grin. 

“Missed you too!” Armin grinned happily. 

“Are you excited to spend the morning with me and my class?” She asked with a level of enthusiasm Levi hadn’t known she had. 

“Mhm!” Armin giggled, jumping around them. 

Levi looked down and sighed lightly, noticing Eren had retreated and was standing pretty much pressed up against his legs. He set a calming hand on the boy’s head, as he sent a worried look towards Petra. 

“I have so many toys in my classroom, do you boys wanna see?” Armin grabbed Petra hand in excitement, babbling happily about the toys and how much fun they’d have. Eren had nodded lightly, reaching back to grip Levi’s hand. 

Levi let Eren lead him into the room. Levi watched as Armin instantly moved towards the toys and picked up a truck. The boy dropped to his knees and started pushing it along a carpet with roads on it. Petra had retreated to her desk, letting Levi try to sort this out before she’d lend a hand. 

“Do you wanna go play?” Levi asked quietly as he kneeled behind Eren. 

“Daddy play.” Eren mumbled, trying to drag Levi towards the toys. 

“Eren,” Levi said softly, “Daddy has to leave.” 

“Me go wit Daddy,” Eren turned to Levi. 

“You have to stay here, remember, me and Papa talked about this with you.” Levi reminded. Eren narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“No, daddy.” Eren whined, “No wanna stay!” 

Levi looked towards Petra, clearly struggling. She sent an encouraging smile, but made no move to come help. 

“Calm down,” Levi mumbled, petting down Eren’s wild brown hair. “I’m only going for a while, I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“No, Daddy,” Eren sounded heart broken, Levi frowned. He only had a few more minutes before the other children would be arriving. 

Levi bit his lip lightly. “Okay, go get Armin, and we’ll go home.” 

“Armin?” Eren tilted his head at Levi. “Armin like it here, daddy,” Eren mumbled. Levi sucked his teeth for a second, Eren’s words giving him an idea that just might work. 

“He does, he’ll be very sad we’re leaving.” He agreed. 

“Armin stay…” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Levi. 

“Armin will be very sad if his brother leaves,” Levi continued. 

“But…” 

“Eren do you wanna be a big boy for me?” Levi asked quietly. This was his last hope. The boy studied him before nodding. “You’re Armin’s big brother now, I need you to watch over and protect him while you guys are here… do you think you can do that for me and Papa?” 

Eren nodded quickly. 

“I protect my brover.” Levi stood from his kneel, hand brushing through Eren’s hair. 

“Glad to hear it,” Levi smiled, inwardly thrilled he’d managed to convince Eren to stay. Who said it was wrong to guilt trip children into things? 

“Daddy leave now?” Eren looked at him with sad eyes. 

“I can stay for a while, but Daddy has to go do some errands, I’ll come back before you know it.” Levi smiled lightly. “Now, let’s go play with some toys before Daddy leaves, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Eren agreed. The two went to Armin. 

“Eren!” Armin grinned, “red car for you, Daddy want the blue car?” Levi nodded lightly as the small blonde passed him a blue car. The three rolled their cards around the roads on the carpets. Eren and Armin far more into it that Levi was. 

“I’m going to talk to Petra,” Levi informed his boys, “I’ll come see you before I leave.” He said before Eren could freak out. Levi stood up, brushing dust from his pants before walking over to Petra’s desk. 

“How’d it go?” She looked up from her papers. 

“Better than I thought it would. He actually managed to convince himself… well give me the perfect idea anyway.” 

“What was that?” 

“He didn’t want to take Armin away from here, and he didn’t like when I brought up Armin being alone here, so I brought up the whole protecter older brother idea.” Levi tilted his head to looked back at them, “It was easy to convince him after that.” 

“Such sweet boys,” Petra smiled, “I can’t wait to actually have them in my class.” 

“So, what are your morning plans,” Levi brushed over her words, not at all ready to be thinking about her having both boys all day. 

“Play time, recess, story time, we do a little bit of number and letter work, then painting. It’s usually lunch time around that time, so the boys will be leaving. In the afternoon we usually head to the gym and I let them run for a bit, then nap time and the rest of the day is I’m usually play time again.” 

“They’ll like that.” Levi said with a little laugh. It was just then that some other children ran into the room. Parents following behind, book bags in their hands. 

“I have to go greet parents. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need, I know this is just as difficult for you as it is for Eren.” Petra smiled lightly, patting his shoulder as she moved towards the people at the door. 

Levi hadn’t thought he’d been struggling as much as Eren had been, but now that Petra had mention it, he noticed he really had been. Most parent weren’t leaving _both_ kids at school for the first time on the same day, then going home to an empty house. 

Granted, Levi wasn’t heading home. He’d be doing some shopping, then grabbing a coffee for himself and muffins for the boys to eat on their drive home. 

As soon as more children started filing into the room and Petra started to dismiss the parents, Levi moved to the boys. 

He set a hand on each of their heads and kneeled in between them. 

“I’m leaving now,” he told them, “If you have any problems go to Auntie Petra, remember to watch over each other,” he mumbled lightly, the words mostly for Eren, reminding him of their talk. 

“Okay, Daddy!” Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him loosely. 

Eren repeated Armin’s actions, wrapping around tighter and exhaling a little slower than usual. Levi returned the hug, patting Eren’s back lightly. 

“If you need me, tell Auntie Petra. I'll come get you, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Eren nodded lightly, pulling away from the hug. 

“Okay, be good.” Levi said as he moved to the door. 

“Keep an eye on Eren?” Levi asked quietly as he stood beside Petra. 

“Always,” she nodded, sending him a small smile. “See you at noon.” 

“Bye,” Levi called over his shoulders, walking backwards a few steps to wave bye to the boys one last time. And then he was gone. 

*.*.* 

Eren watched Levi leave, blinking rapidly trying not to cry. He wanted to go after his Daddy. Eren stared longingly at the door, the swarm of children striping off their winter clothes went unnoticed as the boy watched the door. 

Eren jumped slightly when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up with glossy eyes to see Auntie Petra looking down on him. 

“Why don’t we go take your winter clothes off? I have a cubbie for you and Armin,” Petra suggested, holding a hand out for Eren to take. Eren slipped his hand into hers and watched as she called for Armin to join them. 

Petra helped them arrange their cubbies after telling the other kids they could do playtime. She helped the boy switch out of their bulky winter boots and into the runners Levi had sent with them. 

“Why don’t you boys go play with the other kids? Come find me if you need me,” Petra reminded lightly. She gently pushed the boys in the direction of the toys. Armin grabbed Eren’s hand, and pulled him towards the other children. 

Petra watched from afar as Eren slowly started to relax. He played with the other children, and slowly started talking with them. Armin had been introducing both of them loudly, inviting anyone who would listen to play with them. 

While the kids played, Petra got to work on writing each kids name on the top of their paper. She’d them make them try to copy it below. The worksheet was simple enough, basically just following a dotted line of numbers or letters. Then having to try without the dotted line below it. 

After checking the temperature outside on her phone, Petra decided that it was too cold for twenty-four five to six year olds to be running around outside. 

“Okay, everyone! It’s snack time! Go grab your snack and find a seat!” Petra gestured to the pods of little tables and chairs. 

Petra watched as Armin made his way towards the cubbies with a little girl name Sammy. Eren was still sat with the toys, clearly unsure of everything. Petra was about to make her way over to him, when a boy from her class, Elliot, made his way towards Eren instead. 

Eren spoke with him hesitantly, allowing the older boy to help him up. Petra flash a quick picture of the action to send to Eren’s panicking father. 

Petra was super surprised when Eren and Armin sat at different tables. Eren would occasionally look at Armin with a nervous expression, but the blonde was too absorbed in his conversation with Sammy to notice. 

“Okay! Snack break is over, let’s play with the toys for a few more minutes and then it’s clean up time!” Petra told the children. 

Elliot gripped Eren’s hand and pulled him towards the trucks. Armin went off with Sammy and a few other children to play with the puzzles. 

“Okay, story time!” Petra helped the kids tidy up before ushering everyone to take a seat on the carpet. Petra smiled lightly when Armin and Eren sat side by side, no space between them. Elliot sat in front of them and Sammy off to the side of Armin. 

Petra read out the Robert Munch book she’d gotten from the library, changing her voice when appropriate to make the kids laugh. When the book was over she got the kids talking about their opinions. When story time was over, Petra told everyone to head to the tables for writing time. As Petra stood from her chair, she looked over to see Eren still sat on the mat, playing with the velcro strap on his shoes. 

“What’s the matter, Eren?” 

“When daddy come?” he asked quietly. 

“Soon, we’re gonna do a few more things before he gets here.” Petra explained. She could tell Eren was reaching his limit, he’d done well. She knew he’d be perfectly fine after he’d gotten a routine down when it was actually time for school. 

“Come now, you can sit by Armin.” 

“Armin wanna sit by Sammy,” Eren mumbled. 

“Oh.” Petra looked up to see Armin was in fact sitting with Sammy… but… 

“It looks like Elliot saved you a seat,” Petra pointed towards the empty seat beside Elliot. 

“Wanna sit wit Armin..” Eren wiped his sleeve along his nose, staring down at his toes. 

“Tell ya what, give me a second, go sit with Elliot and I’ll see what I can do?” Petra suggested. The answer to this was easy. Eren nodded lightly, moving to sit with Elliot. 

Petra followed, getting the attention of the two other kids sitting with Elliot at the table. They followed to where Armin and Sammy were sitting and then Petra got Armin and Sammy to take their new seats at the table with Elliot and Eren. 

Eren beamed at seeing Armin sitting across from him. With all the children happy and seated, Petra went about handing out pencils and everyone’s papers. She went over the instructions, then went around and helped the kids who were struggling. 

All the kids worked quietly, determination painted on all their faces. Most of the pencils were being held in a fist instead of supporting it at an angle, so the lines were wobbly. Petra collected the work sheets as they were finished, then started handing out white paper, paint brushes and little jars of various colours of paint. 

“I’m gonna paint a firetruck,” Petra heard Elliot tell his group. 

“I’m painting my dog!” Sammy added. 

“I am painting orca whale! What you paint, Eren?” 

“Dinosaur!” Eren exclaimed in a growlish voice. 

Petra walked around, praising the children on their drawing skills and accuracy. Making guesses on some of the pictures and having kids explain what they’d created. She listened to the children talking, and followed some of the conversations. 

They cleaned up a few minutes before the lunch bell was due to ring. Levi had texted Petra that he’d be there at 12:10 to pick the boys up. 

At 12:05, Petra helped Eren and Armin into their snow clothes and helped the boys pack their things into their bags. She promised to deliver their painting when she visited next. 

“Where Eren and Armin going?” Elliot asked as he took a bit of his sandwich. Sammy not far behind him. 

“Our daddy come pick us up!” Armin exclaimed as Petra helped him slip on his mitten. 

“You coming back?” Sammy asked. Armin looked towards Eren with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes!” Eren grinned happily. Petra smiled in relief, glancing behind the boys to see Levi’s smile as he watched the boys interact with the kids their own age. 

He mouthed a thank you to Petra before greeting the boys. 

“Ready to go?” Levi asked as he wrapped Eren’s loose scarf a little tighter around his neck. 

“Yep! WE have lottsss of fun, Daddy!” Eren grinned, grabbing his father’s hand. Armin grabbed Levi’s other, sending a wave to the class before following out the door. 

They heard a synchronized ‘bye’ from everyone in the classroom as they walked down the hall. 

“Have fun?” Levi asked quietly. 

“Yes!” The boys yelped in sync. 

“Tell me all about in the car,” Levi smiled lightly. The boys happily chatting as they left the school. Eren excitedly talking about Elliot. 

_Thank God for Ms Petra Ral._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been having Microsoft Word problems. I usually do most of my writing at school, where I have no WiFi and have to just write on the app. But my phone decided to be salty and forced shut down when I was writing, and then the app was salty and deleted what I'd written offline when I finally had WiFi and tried to transfer it to my Laptop. Yay technology!

The boys had been easy to put to sleep the evening after their exciting day at school. 

Their routine went back to normal now that Levi could rest assured that Eren wouldn’t have too much trouble accepting school and being surrounded by other children. Erwin had praised the boys on how well they’d done at school that evening, happy that he never received a phone call. 

The man feigned shock perfectly at the dinner table while they repeated what they’d told Levi in the car. Levi loved watching Erwin interact with the boys. It was just so cute, and you’d never guess that this giant Captain America looking guy would handle children as well as he does. 

It had been a little over a week since the boys had their day with Petra in kindergarten. Everything had been pretty laid back. The only thing out of ordinary to happen was Mikasa turning seven. The boys had been invited to her birthday party, and Levi was pleasantly surprised when Eren took to Mikasa a lot better than he had at the Aquarium. 

Erwin was just putting the boys to bed now, while Levi finished up with the dishes and tidy up of the kitchen. Levi slipped the last plate into the cupboard as Erwin rounded the corner. 

“You get wine, I get popcorn?” Erwin suggested. Levi nodded lightly and moved to the cupboard above the sink. He pulled down two wine glasses, then moved to grab a bottle of aged red wine. 

It was movie night for the men. The boys went to bed half an hour earlier than usual, Erwin could stay up later due to not having to work in the morning and they could just spend some quality time alone. 

While Erwin worked on popping the popcorn, Levi brought the wine glasses and bottle of wine into the livingroom, setting both on the coffee table delicately. The raven grabbed a fuzzy blanket from its place draped against the back of the couch and seated himself on the couch. 

He loaded Netflix as he cuddled into the blanket. Levi never really cared what they watched, as long as it wasn’t so shitty romance movie (which Erwin was notorious to pick.) 

It was a while later when Erwin finally plopped down beside Levi, setting the bowl of buttered popcorn beside the wine. He removed the cork from the wine and poured them each a glass before leaving back into the couch and resting his arm behind Levi along the back of the couch. 

They lightly argued over a movie, flip-flopping between comedy and horror. Once a film was picked, they settled back as it loaded. 

Erwin threw the blanket over both of them, and Levi curled into his husband’s side. The popcorn bowl was settled between the two, even though Erwin would more than likely eat the better part of it. The lights were dimmed, and the Tv quiet enough that they could still hear the boys moving around as they sometimes did. 

“If you put your greasy fucking hands on my couch, I will smother you with a pillow.” Levi hissed as the blonde grabbed a handful of the buttery snack. 

“Just as sweet as the day I met you,” Erwin teased playfully. 

“I should’ve run away.” Levi snapped without malice. Erwin was used to the man’s personality. Levi could do ‘play nice’ with most adults, he could do ‘loving parent’ to the boys, but Erwin was the only person the raven would totally let his guard down around, except of course, Isabel and Farlan. Erwin had thick skin, and none of Levi’s comments ever got to him. He’d just laugh it off. 

“If you did, you wouldn’t have the boys,” He reminded with a light smile, pressing a kiss to Levi’s hair. The shorter man scoffed lightly, but curled in tighter to Erwin. 

It wasn’t often they could do this without interruptions anymore. The boys always demanded attention. And Erwin couldn’t usually stay up late enough since he worked early in the morning. 

The movie hadn’t been that great, probably wouldn’t watch again, but it gave the men a chance to talk. 

When the movie ended, they tidied up. Levi ignored Erwin’s little advances while he cleaned. At about ten, Levi finally let Erwin lead him to the bedroom. 

*.*.* 

It was very early the next morning Levi shot up from the bed. It took him a groggy second to process what had woken him up. It wasn't very loud, no, but he could still hear it. One of the boys was crying. Levi threw the covers off and stood from the bed. The raven shot his gaze at the red numbers of the alarm clock and sighed lightly at the bright 3:26 that glared back at him. Levi slipped out of his and Erwin's room, careful not to disturb the sleeping blond. The raven walked the short trip to Eren and Armin's shared bedroom. The crying was louder now. 

Levi quietly pressed the door open, he wasn't too surprised to see Eren sat clutching his dolphin, quiet sobs shaking his little body. Levi had suspected it was Eren, whenever Armin had any problems, he'd make himself at home in Levi and Erwin's bed with them. 

Levi felt his heart break when the door squeaked open. "Mummy?" Eren had whimpered out. Levi wanted to cry. He stepped into the room, and quickly approached the bunk beds. Another set of tears streamed down Eren's face as he looked up from his stare at the blankets. 

"Sorry, Eren," Levi said quietly. Knowing full well, that the boy had been expecting his mother. 

"Daddy," Eren called instead. The boy crawled along the mattress, the dolphin stuffed toy clutched in a tight fist, dragging behind his hand. When the boy reached the ladder, he stretched his arms out to Levi, and the Raven was quick to pull the child off the top bunk. 

"Daddy?" Levi looked down at Armin. The boy was sat up, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. 

"It's okay," Levi mumbled, shifting Eren slightly so he could ruffle Armin's hair, "go back to sleep." 

Armin fell dramatically back against his pillow with a tired sigh. Levi slipped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. Levi carried Eren down the stairs, and seated himself on the couch, Eren pressed snugly against his chest. 

"What's wrong?" Levi asked quietly, wiping the boy's cheek with the side of his hand. 

"Bad dreams, Daddy," Eren whimpered. Levi frowned slightly. 

"What were they about?" Levi asked quietly. 

"Mummy... and- and daddy." Levi was confused for a second. "My daddy runned away, Daddy." 

"Yes, he did," Levi nodded sadly. Slightly relieved that Eren was talking about his biological father, rather than himself. "What happened in your dream?" Levi asked, knowing that it sometimes helped for people to talk about it. 

"The people no let me see mommy... daddy cry and m-mommy goed to heaven. Mommy got buried, Daddy." Ah, so not just a nightmare, a memory. 

"It's okay," Levi hummed quietly, brushing Eren's bangs out of his eyes. The raven felt an unusual heat radiating off the boy. He placed his hand on Eren's forehead, then muttered some curses noticing the temperature rise. 

It was fairly high, a little too high for Levi to just put Eren back to bed and hope for the best. Levi brought Eren up to his and Erwin's room first. 

"Erwin," Levi called lightly, the blonde roused out of his sleep, sitting up suddenly. 

"What's wrong?" The man slurred in a tired 'just-woke-up' voice. 

"Eren's got a fever, you should go check Armin. I'm going to give him a bath to cool him off a little. Could you pick up a pair of light pajamas for Eren when you're in there?" Levi explained quickly. 

"Mm, how high's the temperature?" Erwin asked with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he go out of bed. 

"Not sure, but pretty high," Levi admitted. Erwin raised a confused eyebrow, but Levi waved him off, disappearing out of the bedroom. 

"Daddy, it hot," Eren panted slightly. He pressed his heated cheek against Levi's bare shoulder. Levi had never been good at retaining heat unless he was sick, so his shoulder probably cooled the boy off. 

"I know," Levi frowned, feeling his forehead once again. Once in the bathroom, Levi sat Eren on the counter. He started the bath at a lukewarm temperature, not cold enough to freeze the boy, but chilled enough to hopefully bring his temperature down. With the bath tub filing up, the raven took the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. He'd need an accurate reading before deciding if Eren needed to see a doctor or not. 

"Eren, keep this under your tongue, alright?" Levi explained seriously yet softly. He slipped the thermometer into Eren's mouth easily and the boy blinked tiredly at him. When the thermometer beeped, Levi pulled it out and studied the numbers: 101.7°F. It was fairly high, but nothing too serious at the moment. 

Levi shut the water off when there was just enough for the boy to be under up to his bellybutton. Levi grabbed a face cloth from a drawer and set it on the edge of the tub. The raven then proceeded to undress the small boy. Levi set Eren into the tub with little complaint from the boy. 

After kneeling beside the bathtub, Levi dipped the cloth in the water and started delicately wiping it across the boy's body, starting with the back of his neck. Eren made a few displeased sounds as the water cascaded down his back. 

"Armin's a little warm, but I think It's just because the boy's room is pretty hot and he chose his warmest PJ's." Erwin pushed the bathroom door open and kneeled beside Levi. 

"Hi, buddy, how you feeling?" Erwin addressed Eren quietly, with a calm smile. 

"Hot, Papa," Eren mumbled, leaning into the cooled cloth. 

"I bet," Erwin agreed, "Papa brought you some nice cool jammies for when you're done your bath." 

"Tch. Give me a hand and grab the boys' shampoo, since we're already here and all." Levi huffed. It was clear Eren had been sweating, his body's way of trying to cool itself off and reduce the fever. The wet hair would also do him a favor of keeping himself cool throughout the night. 

"How bad is he?" 

"101.7°F," Levi answered with a shrug. Erwin's face scrunched up and a frown appeared on his face. Neither liked it when either of the kids were sick. It was a horrible feeling know that their boys were in pain and there was nothing either could do for them in the long run. 

The men worked together. Taking turns running the cloth on Eren's body. Levi was happy that his body wasn't radiating heat as it had been, but he was still concerned about it. When Eren's teeth started chattering, Erwin lifted the boy from the tub. Levi quickly pulled the plug before grabbing a towel and taking Eren into his arm, wrapping the boy up. Eren was passed back to Erwin, while Levi grabbed to thermometer too see if his fever had improved at all. 

They helped the boy step into his underwear and pajama pants while the thermometer did its thing. Erwin was the one to read it when it beeped. 

"100.4°F, at least it's gone down." 

"Hm," Levi hummed his agreement as he helped Eren slip his t-shirt on. "I'm going to go fill one of the sippy cups, make sure he's hydrated enough." Levi disappeared down the stairs. 

It didn't take long to locate one of the sippy cups the boys used either in car rides or when they were sick and fill it with watered down orange juice. As a second though, Levi grabbed some children's Tylenol. If Eren's fever spiked again, Levi wanted to have it with him. 

Levi was not surprised to find Eren in his and Erwin's bed. The boy was snuggled up to Erwin's chest, with his dolphin toy grasped tightly in his right hand. Erwin was talking quietly to the boy, one arm laid across Eren's lap and his other hand carded through the boy's wet hair. If it had of been any other circumstance, Levi would've disappeared to get his camera, but he had more important matters to tend to. 

"Here, Eren," Levi offered the colourful sippy cup, "will you drink this for Daddy?" Eren stared for a second before taking the cup with a little nod and having a few sips. Erwin wrapped around Eren as the boy drank, and Levi crawled back into his spot on the bed. He set the Tylenol and thermometer on his night stand beside the alarm clock (which now read 4:42am) ready at arm's reach if they were needed. 

"Do you feel any better?" Erwin mumbled into the boy's hair as he gently rested his chin on the top of Eren's head. Eren shook his head lightly, whining out a quiet 'no' around the sippy cup spout. Levi reached over to sooth his hand along the boy's spine. 

It hadn't taken long for the boy to doze off. The sippy cup dropped from his hand, his tight grip on his dolphin loosened and his breathing even out (though still sped up and a little ragged). Levi helped Erwin shift the boy into the bed space between them. Erwin dozed off again, muttering something about a few more minutes of sleep, which left Levi alone with his thoughts. 

The raven continued to run his hand through Eren's hair, occasionally moving up to lightly brush his bangs up. Levi could only hope that Eren made a quick recovery, because seeing him like this was killing him. Levi drifted to sleep with Eren curling himself into the man's embrace, and the sound of Erwin's soft snores. Hoping that Eren would be better in the morning. 

_Boy was he wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed to fit for me. I'm learning about night terrors and nightmares in Psychology currently. One of the little boys I babysit was sick when I went to watch them. And I keep having flashbacks about when this happened to me. Lol. 
> 
> Anyways~ Hope you enjoyed! (Ill probably update soon since Spring Break for me is on the 5th)   
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Eren's fever had stuck around for three days. It would spike occasionally, then drop hours later. Levi and Erwin attempted to keep Eren and Armin apart, worried that the blonde boy would contract Eren's illness, but he never did. It was confusing. 

Armin and Eren spent a lot of time curled up together watching shows or movies. Levi was often cuddled up with them as well when he wasn't making food or attempting to get Eren to eat. The man didn't understand how the boys could constantly be so close, and not have Armin catch whatever Eren has? 

The men had decided against taking Eren to the doctors unless his fever reached over 102.0°F or if this fever lasted more than four days. On the fourth day, Eren had started to get better. He was eating, up and playing with Armin, watching his shows intently and all the other things he had no interest in whilst ill. 

"Play trains, Daddy?" Eren asked happily, he and Armin sat on the floor with one of those old wooden train sets running it's course through the whole livingroom. The boys had been intently pushing the little wooden trains interlocked with magnets around the track. 

Levi kneeled next to the track, taking the blue train that Eren had outstretched towards him. They spent the next hour rolling trains around the track. The boys making train noises and coming up with an imaginary backstory for everything, leaving Levi utterly confused and out of the loop. 

Levi told the boys he was going to start dinner, standing up and moving to the kitchen doorway after receiving nothing but an uninterested 'okay' and a few train noises. From the kitchen, Levi watched them play. He observed their actions and kept a slightly closer eye on Eren, whom still had remnants of a fever, though barely above regular at this point. 

Levi switched between keeping an eye on the hamburger browning in the pot on the stove and watching the boys. Every time Levi looked back towards the boys, something different was happening. Whether the boys had switched places, moved entirely, were passing a train between them or arguing over who's train was the fastest. There was one common action the occurred every time Levi check on the boys. 

"Eren," Levi called quietly from the doorway, "what are you doing?" 

"Scratchin'" Eren had replied, a distant look in his eyes as he rolled the train in his hand back and forth on the track at arm's length. Eren was scratching, every single time Levi had looked into the room, the boy had been rubbing or scratching a part of his body. Scratching behind his neck, his sides, his tummy, his chest and his shoulders and arms. 

"You're itchy?" Levi questioned. It was obvious, of course, that Eren was, but Levi wanted confirmation from the boy. 

"Mhm," Eren supplied, switching from rubbing his left shoulder to scratching his chest, train still stalled in the back and forth action. 

A possible, no, more than possible, a _likely_ illness clawed at the back of Levi's mind as he rocked on his feet in the doorway between the kitchen and the livingroom. He prayed it wasn't. But all the signs were there and all the symptoms as well. He'd wait for Erwin though; the man was due home any moment at this point. 

"Try not to scratch, okay Buddy?" 

"Okay, Daddy," Eren pulled his hand away from his chest and set his attention to crawling beside the track, pushing his train towards Armin's. Back in the kitchen, Levi dumped a box of Hamburger Helper into the browned hamburger meat in the pot and added the ingredients on the back of the box before absentmindedly stirring it. 

Levi paused his movements when the door opened. The boy's socked feet pattered on the hard wood floor as they ran to the man scream 'welcome home!' at him. Levi felt the smallest amount of sympathy as the boys flew towards Erwin, who was probably kneeled to be closer to their height, at bullet speed. As usual, they managed to knock the wind out of him. Levi listened to him converse with the boys as usual, they led him into the living room and tried to sucker him into playing trains as they had with Levi earlier that afternoon. 

"Maybe later," Erwin suggested, patting each of their heads, "I'm going to see Daddy." Levi waited at the stove, continuing to shirt the Hamburger Helper (probably more than was recommended on the box) as his thoughts drifted off again. 

Levi was drawn back to reality as he jumped slightly in shock, Erwin had wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, hugging him tightly. 

"Deep in thought?" Erwin, the bastard, had asked with a sly smile- obviously happy he'd managed to make Levi jump. 

"Asshole." Erwin laughed happily, tightening his grip for a second before pulling away. 

"What were you thinking about?" Erwin pried the overworked wooden spoon from Levi's tight hold, ushering the man towards the table. 

"Eren," Levi answered absentmindedly. To this, Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow. 

"I thought his fever was gone? Has it returned?" Erwin asked quickly, verging on parenting mode extreme. 

"It has," Levi answered, "for the most part at least." Erwin relaxed. 

"So, what's up then?" 

Instead of answering Erwin's question, Levi proposed one of his own, "do you know where Eren's adoption papers have gone?" 

"In the... box, I think." Levi nodded silently, standing to go to the box. The box, was an old rustic wooden box that had the insides lined with a red satin like fabric. It used to store silverware, but the dining ware had long since disappeared. The box sat on the buffet table they had in the hallway. 

After carding through the pile of papers in the box, Levi thumbed at Eren's adoption papers shortly before removing the booklet of papers and returning the rest to the box. He retreated to the kitchen, where Erwin was stirring the Hamburger Helped, while reading the box. The blond turned to look when he heard Levi return, but decided against questioning the raven who was too invested in whatever he was doing to talk to him. 

Levi scanned every word on the page carefully. Read every letter of every word. Then let out a growl of frustration that caught Erwin's attention. 

"What?" 

"Eren's never been vaccinated." Levi hissed. He was so pissed at social services right now. The boy hadn't had any of the vaccinations that most kids his age have had. The flu shot, measles vaccine, the whooping cough vaccine, Tetanus vaccine, Polio vaccine, Mumps vaccine or _chickenpox_ vaccine. And with the totally clear medical page (minus that Eren was sustainable to high fevers and had a low immune system), it was clear that the boy had had none of these infections. 

"Fuck," Levi muttered harshly, "fucking shit." How could they not have vaccinated a child who was constantly in contact with other children and who was constantly getting himself injured due to fighting? How? He was so fucking pissed right now. 

"What the fuck is their problem?" Levi growled to Erwin, "why the fuck didn't they vaccinate him? Don't they vaccinate all foster kids?" Erwin shrugged helplessly, attempting to calm Levi down. 

"What's brought this on?" Erwin asked hesitantly. Instead of answering, Levi started listing off symptoms. 

"Fever for days, then it clears up. Fever returns. Headaches. Tiredness. Loss of appetite. Rash. _Scratching_ ." Levi put emphasis on the last two words. Erwin stared for a second before his face scrunched up. 

" _Chickenpox,_ " Erwin whispered breathlessly, "Eren has chickenpox." Levi didn't bother replying. Instead walking into the living room and gesturing for Eren to join him on the couch. Eren pulled his hand from under his shirt, where he'd been scratching, and crawled up to sit on Levi's lap. Levi hoped he was wrong but his suspicion was proven right just by the faint red dots littering Eren's neck. The man hiked Eren's shirt up and frown at the numerous dots lining his body. 

"Oh, Eren," Levi sympathized. 

Levi gotten chickenpox when he was very young. It just so happened that he and his mother were moving houses a few states apart at the time. Levi spend most of the duration of his chickenpox crying in an uncomfortable car seat. He'd spent the drive in nothing but a diaper and car seat straps according to what his mother had said. 

Isabel had gotten chickenpox shortly after Levi's mother was admitted to the hospital for the first time. Isabel had been ten, and the outbreak of chickenpox had been sudden. Levi assumed the girl had hidden the symptoms of fever from him, since he already had so much on his plate. Ever at her age, she still scratched roughly. Levi had to duct tape oven mitts to her hands so she wouldn't scratch. 

Erwin had gotten chickenpox when he was eight. His had developed into mild pneumonia. His parents were quick to get it taken care of, thankfully. His duration had been slightly longer than the usual 5-10 days. His immune system was fighting off the pneumonia first priority and the chickenpox second priority. 

Armin had thankfully been vaccinated when he was very young. This explained how he and Eren could be all cuddled up together and not catch what Eren had. Levi was very thankful, he wasn't sure they'd be able to handle both boys in uncomfortable pain and lack of self-control when it came to scratching. 

Levi looked down at Eren, who had taken the opportunity of his skin being exposed to scratch the red dots on his chest and tummy. Levi quickly swatted his hand away, and Eren looked up at him with a light glare. 

"Don't scratch, you'll make it worse." Eren whined lightly. 

"Why don't we have dinner, then we can have a bath?" Erwin suggested from the doorway, catching and pulling Armin into his arms as the little blonde charged at him. Levi stood with Eren, and frowned as the boy absentmindedly started scratching his shoulder. 

The itching hadn't even fully started yet.... 

_This was going to be a long 5-10 days..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was later than I'd planned. Spring Break had been a lot more dramatic than expected and I'm slightly sleep deprived (more so than usual lol).  
> Anyways~ one of those chicken pox stories happened to me, can you guess which one?  
> Also, any of you guys have dramatic chickenpox stories?
> 
> Like always, Kudos and Comments appreciated! :D


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Eren's chickenpox had reached its peak, Eren was sporting roughly 400-450 tiny dots. He was covered head to toe and was relentless when it came down to scratching. 

The first anti-scratching technique the men tried was cutting Eren's nails very short and filing them all the way down. This worked for about five minutes, until the little brat started scratching with one of the wooden train's edges. 

The second technique was putting the boy in winter mittens. This proved to work, the boy sat on the floor for an hour without scratching as harshly as he would've. Levi observed from the couch behind him, making sure the boy didn't disobey and take the gloves off. He hoped that the threat _'So help me, Eren, if you take these gloves off and scratch your spots, I'll duct tape them to your hands'_ would keep the small boy in line. It wasn't until Levi went to start making lunch that he caught the boy... well, scratching- kinda... 

"Armin!" Levi had gasped unhappily. The little shit had his _brother_ scratching his spots for him! Eren laid face-down on the floor, shirt had been stripped and Armin was running his little hands up and down Eren's pox covered back. To be fair, the boy's mittens were still intact. Clever, but still a little shit. 

"Armin, you can't scratch Eren." Levi pulled the little blonde away from Eren gently. 

"But... Hims itchy," Armin had tilted his head in confusion. Levi turned to look as Eren, who glared at the mittens before raking the silky fabric across his shoulder and huffing in irritation. 

"I know he is," Levi replied, "but if we help Eren scratch, he'll get hurt." 

"Him get hurt?" Armin gasped with surprised eyes then shifted lightly in front of Levi. "I no want Eren get hurt..." 

"That's right, now what won't we do anymore? Even if Eren wants us too?" 

"Scratch him's chicken pots." Levi patted Armin's head in praise and stood to resume lunch preparations. Levi would give Eren an oatmeal bath later that evening. It was routine for them now. Eren had a bath when he first woke up, got Calamine lotion after lunch and a second bath in the evening before bedtime. 

\-- 

"Dot-to-dot time, Daddy?" Armin asked excitedly as he bounced slightly in his chair after he'd finished his lunch. 

"Let Eren finish eating," Levi suggested, standing up to grab the bottle of lotion and the two small paintbrushes off the counter. When Eren was finished, he and Armin climbed down from their chairs and waited patiently for Levi. 

After reading up a little online Levi had found an article about easy ways to apply calamine lotion to a child. Since it was a let-stand and not rub-in kind of lotion, there wasn't much chance of Eren sitting still for however long it would take him to dab each little dot, nor was there any way for Levi to actually know which were the itchiest. So, after little research he'd come across an article, with just the answer he needed. Give the child a paintbrush and let them draw pictures connecting the dots. This played in Levi's favor, after getting over letting his five-year-old sons handle paintbrushes in the house and paint each other, that Eren could paint his stomach, arms and legs, while Armin could paint his back where he couldn't reach. This way, the boys are entertained for a least an hour, Armin isn't left out while Eren gets medication and Eren is treating his chickenpox _without_ scratching. Three birds with one stone. 

"Do you both remember the rules?" 

"Mhm!" Armin had grinned before Eren had the chance, "no paint me, only paint Eren, no face, don't get on floor and not on clothes!" Armin grinned. Eren nodded, saying he understood, then the raven handed them each a paintbrush (with a lot less hesitation than the first two times). He helped Eren strip down to his underwear before uncapping the bottle of pale pink medicine. The easiest way to do this, was to pour it into two small plastic bowls. That way there was less chance of the bottle getting knocked over as the boys excitedly plunged the paint brush tips into the small orifice. Levi could just scrape the remaining lotion back into the bottle for next time's use. 

After readying two little bowls with a good amount of calamine lotion, rolling Armin's sleeves up and laying down a garbage bag -can never be too careful- Levi let the boys start painting. Eren giggled lightly as both paintbrushes glided across his skin. The little boy shivered lightly with a bright grin as the lotion cooled and tickled his skin irritation. Levi loved watching the boys do this. Eren was so happy, and the giggles and random shivers from Eren always made Armin giggle as well. It was rather refreshing to see Eren smile so much, the boy had been sad and grouchy with the illness for a little longer than a week (from first sign of fever). 

"Daddy!" Armin called, pointing towards a pink splotch on Eren's back, "I drawed a bunny!" 

"That's a very nice bunny," Levi complimented, tilting his head to try and see any outline of a rabbit, but he came up short. "What are you drawing, Eren?" Levi asked after Armin turned back to his paintings. 

"Squgglies," the boy hummed out. Eren was more or less just blotching the lotion on or painting lines that covered the better part of whatever body part he was painting. It was obvious Eren was just looking to cool off his infection, while Armin was drawing actual-ish pictures. 

Levi worked on tidying up from lunch while the boys painted. Armin lost interest a lost fast than Eren did. He left his paintbrush in his bowl and disappeared into the living room. 

"Itchy, Daddy," Eren pouted when Armin left. The little brunette attempted to paint his back. Levi scoffed softly at Eren's attempt before moving to crouch behind him. Levi took Armin's paintbrush and poured a little more lotion into Armin's bowl. He set to work with brushing a thin layer over Eren's back, sadly smudging and covering Armin's art. Levi painted the back of the boy's neck as well. Lastly, Levi turned Eren towards him and dabbed all the spots on Eren's face, then pecked a kiss to an area with no rash on the boy's cheek. Eren pecked one back, planting his hands on Levi's shoulders and pressing a slobbery kiss to his cheek as well. Levi stood too his full height, patting Eren's hair. 

"Let's go set your towel up," Levi suggested, ignoring the smudge of slobber and calamine lotion on his cheek for the second. Levi laid the towel they'd set aside for when Eren had the lotion on onto the couch and helped the boy to sit on it. 

"What movie?" He asked the boys. 

"Gnomeo!" Armin grinned, crawling up in the couch beside Eren. Levi nodded and turned Netflix on after receiving no complaint from Eren. He quickly searched out the movie 'Gnomeo and Juliette' and pressed play for the boys. 

With the boys distracted, Levi got to work cleaning up the paint project. He drained the leftover lotion back into the bottle, picked up the trash bag and washed the paintbrushes and bowls so they were clean for tomorrow's use. After the kitchen was restored to pre-paint cleanliness, Levi wiped his cheek off with a piece of paper towel he'd wetted in the sink. 

\-- 

"Come on, Armin," Erwin called, "let's go for a shower." Armin followed behind to shower with Erwin. Armin did not like the consistency of the oatmeal in the bath. Eren thought it was soothing, so the men had to improvise when it came to bathing the boys. Both men took turns showering with Armin, and they each took either the morning or evening oatmeal bath each day. 

It was Levi's turn to bathe Eren, as Erwin took the morning today and showering with Armin. So, the man took the boy to the bathroom. The boy still had calamine lotion dried over his rash, so first, Levi had to wipe that off gently with a cloth. He started the bath and dumped in an oatmeal bath packet that was specialized for calming the itch of chickenpox for a few hours. 

"How long I'll have chicken pots, Daddy?" Eren asked as Levi helped him step out of his underwear. Levi lifted and set Eren in the bath before answering. 

"A while longer," Levi informed him softly. 

"I no like my chicken pots." Levi breathed out a quiet laugh before taking the washcloth from before and lightly running it over Eren's rash covered body. 

Eren chatted away to Levi as the man soothed the itch with the oatmeal bath and the gentle friction of the cloth. When the boy had soaked for about a half an hour, Levi pulled the plug and pulled Eren from the tub. He grabbed a tube of vitamin E cream. Levi patted Eren dry with a soft towel, then massaged the lotion on his skin. Eren's nightly bath routine had gone from half an hour to about an hour and twenty minutes with the addition of the chickenpox rash. Levi helped Eren into a soft cotton onesie to minimize the scratching while he slept. 

\-- 

"Story time!" Armin cheered, seating himself on Erwin's left knee with a classic bedtime stories book. Eren sat himself on Erwin's right knee as Erwin took the book into his hands. 

"Which book?" 

"Jack Beanstalk!" Eren tapped the giant that was on the cover of the book with all the other characters with a smile. Levi sat beside Erwin. The family of four read the story together. The boys would yell out any of the lines they knew, making the men laugh lightly. Erwin would switch his voice for characters and make the boys laugh. They really enjoyed the giant's voice. When the book came to an end, the men helped each boy into bed. 

"Remember to come to me and Daddy if you feel sick, okay?" Erwin reminded Eren quietly planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. Eren nodded with a yawn, snuggling into his blankets with his dolphin. 

"Me too?" Armin asked Levi with a tilt of his head. 

"Yep, if you feel sick come to me and Papa." Levi said, even though it was unlikely that Armin would become sick in the night, but he was still welcome of course. 

"Okay, Daddy!" Armin giggled. 

Eren did nine days of chickenpox infection. 

_But thankfully, it was over now and the boy was feel better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I felt bad about only updating once over Spring Break, so I spent all day writing this.  
> The answer to the chickenpox question is, I had the chickenpox in the car seat (the struggle was real, so I've been told). My best friend had the Pneumonia, and my brother had the chickenpox when he was eight (our mom actually taped mittens to his hands.)
> 
> Anyways- Comment and Kudos like always! Always makes my day :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. After a really long break. I'm terribly sorry!

It was weird. Weird for sure. Very quiet. Nothing like Levi was used too. 

Currently, Levi was on his way to a wedding. A wedding that he'd be the photographer for. The only thing different this time around from when he'd done the Bridal shoot, was the small lump passed out in the backseat. 

Yes, Eren would be attending with him. No, it was not planned. Infact, everything had fallen through regarding the child. 

Erwin, who would've been the number one to watch Eren while Levi worked, was currently a few towns over with Armin for the weekend. Erwin's ex had scheduled her visitation weekend with Armin _this_ weekend of all weekends. So that left Levi and Eren alone for just about three days. 

Petra, who was second on that list, was taking her class of snot nosed monsters to the aquarium for an overnight fieldtrip. Honestly Levi pitied her immensely. Twenty-something small, barely potty trained rugrats, in sleeping bags, on the floor, for a whole night. Another poorly scheduled event. 

Isabel and Farlan had flown to Jamica three days ago, so they were of no use. Eld, Oluo and Gunther all decided that they'd get absolutely smashed at a night club last night, which left them all puking and semiconscious. 

Even Hanji was busy. She was at the hospital. No, not helping or visiting anyone. Not there because of injury or sickness either (which was a first), no, she was looking at brain scans of her fucking lizard. How she even got the okay to be doing that, _to a fucking lizard_ , was beyond Levi. Moblit had been voluntold to go with her, poor guy. 

So here Levi sat. Parked just outside the wedding venue, two hours before the event was supposed to commence. He had no fucking idea how he was to keep an eye on Eren and still take pictures that would keep the happy couple happy. 

Levi casted a look back at the boy through the rear-view mirror and smiled lightly. Eren looked adorable. Levi had dressed the boy for the occasion. A crisp white button up and a matching grey vest and slacks set. He wore polished black dress shoes and a little green bowtie that made his eyes pop. Levi had even gotten the boy's hair to sort of cooperate. 

Levi heaved a sigh as his eyes travelled down to his camera bag that was placed on the passenger seat. Then to a bag filled with items that Eren may or may not want throughout the course of the evening, set beside the camera bag. Yes, they would be here for roughly eight hours. Right up until the Bride and Groom were seen off for their honeymoon. Thankfully it would be rather late when the wedding ended, so Eren would hopefully crash for the better part of it and the drive home. 

Levi opened his door and stepped out gracefully. Eren had definitely drawn the short stick when it came to monkey suits as Levi was dressed in a white dress shirt with dark navy-blue slacks and dress shoes. The man gathered boy bags, slipping the messenger bag filled with Eren's things over his shoulder and carrying the camera bag in his hand. He shut his door, then moved to Eren's side of the car. The young boy blinked blearily at his dad, then reached his arms out requesting to be carried. Levi unbuckled Eren, and pulled him out, letting the five-year-old rest his head against his shoulder. 

After adjusting his hold on Eren, double checking that he had everything, then locking the car, it was time to go in. Monica, the bride, had told him exactly where to go. She'd said that he could just come to where she was getting ready with her bridesmaids (which was weird but worked for Levi since he'd never met the groom yet). 

Not many people had arrived yet, thankfully. Levi easily made his way through the venue. It was an old church that overlooked a beautiful lake. He'd get some nice pictures of that when he had the chance, if not for the wedding, then for his own personal pleasure. It wasn't too had to find where Monica was getting ready. 

Being the gentleman he was, and out of respect for her, he awkwardly knocked on the door even though Monica had said he could just walk in. It was only seconds before the door swung open. It was someone the Raven didn't know to answer. 

"And you are?" 

"Levi Smith-Ackerman. I'm the photographe-" He was cut off by a squeal. Said squeal also shocked Eren awake- but that's beside the point. Within the blink of an eye, the short man was pulled into a hug, which awkwardly squished his son in the process. 

"Levi! I'm so glad you could make it! I wouldn't want anyone else to be my photographer after seeing your pictures!" Levi opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, she pulled away and gasped in happiness. "I hadn't thought you'd bring anyone from your family! But you brought little... Armin, was it?" 

"Eren, actually," he said with a tiny lopsided smile. He set the boy down, and Eren, playing the shy part perfectly, hid himself behind Levi's legs. 

"Oh my, what a cute little boy," someone within the room gushed. 

"Come in, come in!" Monica invited, stepping into the room so Levi could usher the little boy in behind her. 

"He's even cuter in person!" She gushed, "Why'd you only bring one? And that husband of yours, where is he?" 

"Ah," Levi rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting lightly at the mention of his husband. "He and Armin went away for the weekend. I just couldn't find a sitter for this one." Levi fondly ruffled Eren's hair. 

"That's fine!" Monica exclaimed, "we have a lot set up for the young ones. My fiancée has four younger brothers and two younger sisters all ranging from age three to sixteen. And a lot of the ladies here brought their little ones as well." 

"How old is your little guy?" An older looking lady (probably Monica's mother) asked fondly. 

"He's five, almost six." Levi informed. He looked down at Eren, who was looking around the room with calculating eyes. 

"You can take a seat anywhere and sort out your camera," Monica said with a smile, "We'll keep an eye on Eren." Levi did as told. He felt a little guilty about leaving his young son with a bunch of obsessing ladies, but he was literally five paces to the right, so Eren would survive. 

By the time Levi had sorted everything out, Eren had warmed up to the ladies just fine. He was actually sat in someone's lap, smiling at Monica as he told her she looked 'absoluuutly booootiful in her pretty white dress.' It was clear to see that the women all loved Eren, and he was just drinking in all the attention. 

"Levi, he's so cute," Monica beamed, "do you think he could be part of the wedding party?" Levi paused in his lens cleaning. Part of the... wedding party? 

"Are you sure?" He asked. Eren, part of the wedding party? She'd only met Levi one other time and had known Eren for like, an hour. 

"He's super cute. Plus, we have three flower girls, but only two boys to walk down the aisle with them. He's the right age and height to be walking with Olivia, my fiancée's sister." Levi thought for a second. Eren had never done anything like this. Well, not that he knew of anyways. Would the boy even be up to it? 

"I... I don't see why not." Levi mumbled quietly after clearing his throat. Monica looked over the moon thrilled. Levi could only hope that the boy would be on his best behavior. After all, anything Eren did would reflect on Levi. It was only a while later that Levi had to leave to start taking pictures of the church and the guests. 

"You can leave Eren with us," Monica smiled, patting Eren's head. 

"We'll get him ready and introduce him to everyone." 

"Okay..." Levi said slowly, eyeing the women. It was slightly unsettling leaving his young child with a group of women he'd met mere hours ago. "Just text me if you or he need anything." Levi said to Monica (the only one to have his number). 

He trusted Monica well enough. So, he continued with his job. He took many pictures. Of guests arriving, of the scenery, of just about everything. Levi was slightly excited to see Eren having such a big role of the wedding a such a young age. He'd never see Eren as the kind of kid to walk a delicate little flower girl down the aisle at some stranger's wedding, yet that was exactly where he was. 

Before Levi know it, the room was filled and friendly chatter filled the air. He stood off to the side, ready to capture the moment when the groom made his way to the alter, then he'd move so he could get a good shot of the wedding party just before the bride, and of course the bride herself. 

Handsome. That's what Levi thought as he watched the groom make his way to the alter. He captured the moment perfectly, taking a dozen photos with different filters to edit through later. The groom was a tall man, sandy brown hair, and blue eye. He smiled at the camera and Levi had a hard time detecting any flaws. He definitely wasn't Levi's type at all, but he could point out beauty just for the fun of it. The best man appeared to be giving a pep talk (Levi took a few pics) and the groomsmen huddled around quickly before dispersing into an obviously practiced order. 

Levi made his way up to the front of the alter to get a few pictures of everyone walking down. He zoomed in as he saw the first group of people walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids walked down first, bundles of flowers clutched in each's hands. Levi watched them line up in a row with the men. He took a few pictures of this, then focused back on the aisle. Next came three boy-girl pairs. The first, looked about ten, the second about seven, then lastly, Eren and his flower girl partner, Olivia. 

It was a beautiful scene, to be honest. The girls scattered purple and pink petals down the hard wood aisle, and the boys led them gracefully to the front. Upon reaching the front, they would separate and go to their sides. Eren, the poor, adorable little goofball, managed to get himself confused- so the groom guided him to his appropriate spot with a smile and a laugh. Levi face-palmed and shook his head before resuming his job. 

Lastly, the music started, the crowds stood, and out came Monica. She was being led by a man that Levi could only assume was her father, and she clutched a bright, beautiful bouquet. The groom teared up, and Levi captured many great pictures. He took a few of the whole wedding party, of the vows, of the crowds from the front, and of course, a dozen of the kiss. He let his camera fall to his chest, safely held by the strap around his neck, as he clapped like everyone else. He got a few pictures of the wedding party exiting, then left to find his son. 

\------- 

Levi was actually quite proud of Eren. He'd done very well for being in a stranger's wedding party. Levi had texted Erwin a picture of Eren at the altar, and another of Eren walking his little flower girl down the aisle, with a witty 'he's a lady's man' comment, to which Erwin responded with an overprotective 'NOT YET HE ISN'T!' 

Levi had found Eren with the maid of honor, who was named Elizabeth, and Olivia at the end of the ceremony. 

"Daddy!" Eren exclaimed, wrapping around Levi's legs with a toothy grin. Elizabeth smiled at Levi, then waved at Eren before ushing Olivia along. 

"Did you have fun?" Levi crouched down to Eren's level. 

"Mhmm! It lots of fun! Olibia and me friends now!" Eren grabbed a hold of Levi's hand as the two started walking to where the reception was being held. Levi had gotten a head start on taking photos of this. He just had to take some with the people in it, as he'd taken everything else before it had started. 

"That's great," Levi smiled down at him, "you did a great job, I'm so proud. Papa and Armin got to see you too, I sent them a picture." 

"Yay!" Eren jumped around, happily pulling Levi behind him. 

Levi and Eren spent most of the evening together. Levi watched the boy hoover down some hors d'oeuvres that were served, then turn his nose up at the actual meal in a typical five-year-old fashion. He watched Eren socialize with some of the other children. He himself socialized with some people. Levi took loads of pictures, just about filling up his SD card by the end of the evening. Monica introduced Levi to her newlywed husband, William. 

One of the last things to happen, was the father-daughter dance. Which the DJ had called out a father-child dance. Levi watched Monica and her father for a second before deciding that he'd dance with Eren. The dance floor filled with fathers dancing with their children. It was weird for Levi. The last time he'd swayed like this was with Erwin at some stupid party the lawyer had been forced to attend. Now he was willingly dancing with Eren. Eren snuggled up to Levi as the man swayed slowly in one spot. It was quite late now, the wedding would probably be over soon. 

Levi looked over Eren's shoulder to see Monica beaming at him. It was quite obvious that they didn't really see many gay men by the they all fawned over him and his child. He sent a small hesitant one back before focusing on Eren. 

\------- 

Levi left the venue with a large summed cheque in his pocket, a tired five-year-old mumbling about his favorite part being the pretty lady in the white dress throwing the flowers, and his camera hanging loosely around his neck. 

It had been an okay evening. Definitely went a lot better than the Raven had assumed walking into this. Eren had been fairly well behaved, minus the whole dinner ordeal (which had been solved by a bag of Goldfish crackers Levi had smartly packed). 

Levi settled Eren into his carseat, buckled him in, removed the boy's bowtie and pressed a kiss too his forehead before closing Eren's door. He got himself set up in the driver's seat, with both bags secured on the passenger's seat once again. It was a good two hour drive back home. Levi pulled out of his parking space, being one of the last cars there. And started the drive home.

Overall wedding experience was 10 out of 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a whole Easter chapter written. Well, halfway written. But I got really depressed and I had zero motivation for anything. By the time I remembered I had this, it was late April and posting an Easter chapter so long after Easter gave me anxiety. Then I had to go to Las Vegas with my parents and brother (I had to share a hotel room with my older brother :/) the WiFi was shit, my brother hogged the laptop and we had like no time for anything with everything my parents wanted us to do. 
> 
> Anywho~ Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Inspiration struck in the form of Family Day (Saturday) and Father's Day (Sunday). So I thought I'd write about the activities the base I live on (I live in military housing) and some old father's day memories. ^.^

“Whose bright idea was this?” Levi growled from his seat in the passenger's side of Erwin's car. The boys were passed out in the back seat, bags of crackers hanging from limp hands. Erwin, the asshole, simply smiled at him. 

“It’s not that bad, Levi,” the blonde tried. The raven huffed in agitation, crossing his arms across his chest, and leaning back against the seat. 

This was not how Levi wanted to spend Father's Day. 

It had started off perfectly. The boys had awoken terribly early (hence them being passed out now) and showered Levi, the early riser, with love and affection. The boys made him a lovely breakfast of jam toast (the only breakfast food they could make by themselves), and lukewarm tap water with a teabag in it. The man powered through the breakfast the boys had so lovingly made for him, then the trio sat together to watch the movie _Home_ , which happened to be on one of the cartoon channels that morning. 

It was about an hour later when Levi suggested they make Papa some breakfast, smartly knowing the blonde man would not be able to keep coffee grinds dumped in tap water down. So, together Levi and his boys prepared eggs and bacon. Levi helped Armin use the coffeemaker, while Eren watched the bacon (very intensely, children were weird...). 

In no time, the three had assembled a meal the blonde man was bound to love. They trudged up the stairs together, Amin carrying a plate of eggs, Eren carrying a plate of bacon, and Levi trailed behind with the steaming coffee. 

"Happy fader's day, Papa!" The boys cheered, Levi smiled. The boys had done the same thing to him when they bounded down the stairs early this morning. The raven watched the boys climbing carefully onto the bed with their assigned plates of food. The blonde man, opened his eye and smiled at the boys before grinning at Levi. 

"Thank you, boys! What do you have there?" 

"Daddy help us make Papa breakfast!" Eren exclaimed, bouncing on his knees while holding the plate of bacon out in anticipation. Levi could already see the grease stains on their duvet, but he willed away the thought. The boys were being very sweet and he could always change the sheets. 

From there out, the boys gave both a homemade card, (they'd had another day with Petra's class) and they both gave a clay mug with little hand prints on the side. Eren gave Erwin one, and Armin gave Levi one. Both mugs were practically identical, well, minus the cute five-year-old scrawl of 'daddy' and 'papa' on the top of each mug. Eren's handprint was in blue and Armin's in red on the opposite side. 

Levi assumed that this had been done during a sleepover the boys had with Hanji two weeks ago. Erwin had business a few towns over, and Levi had a night photoshoot, so it was just easier to have the boys sleep over instead of dragging them home in the early hours of the morning. Besides, he knew her chicken scratch perfectly, and she'd written the boy's names below their hand prints. 

Everything was great, until Erwin got a phone call, from shit-glasses herself. Levi had been curled up with Eren on the couch, Armin had been snuggled into Erwin before the blonde man had received the call. Levi listened into what Erwin was saying as another children's movie created white noise in the room. 

"Hello?... What do you mean?... Really?" Levi noticed the blonde man cast a sideways glance in his direction, "I don't think he'd be-… Oh, um I guess... Sure, I'll see what I can do... okay, bye." 

And so, it began. 

Which, brings us to the current moment of Levi's hatred. 

"Come one, Leev, it won't be that bad." The raven man muttered curse words under his breath as his eyes studied the sign they were driving past. 'Father's Day Carnival!' This was just what Levi needed, having to get dressed, getting the boys dressed, being dragged out of his house and, to top it all off, a fucking hour and a half car drive. Fucking Ducky. 

He hadn't known how one of their friends, Erwin wouldn't say who (no matter how much Levi threatened), had managed to convince the blonde that this was exactly what they should do for Father's Day. 

Erwin managed to find a parking spot quite close to the entrance of the weekend long carnival. It was a Father's Day special. This carnival only came around for holiday; Mother's Day, Father's Day, Easter, Christmas, Halloween and 4th of July. 

With great difficulty, the men managed to wake the sleeping rocks in the backseat. Once the boys saw where they were, they were wide awake and thrilled. Seeing them so happy almost made Levi think this was worth it... then he remembered that other people would also be here, and a scowl found its way back onto his face. 

\---- 

"Daddy! Balloons!" Armin grinned, tugging Levi towards the Balloon Dart game. 

"I think Papa could win you a prize," Levi suggested. Erwin was fucking good at darts. 

Like any parent, they let the boys try it out first. The only thing they almost hit was the guy running the booth's foot. Erwin tipped well and apologized, so all was well. Levi held each boy's hands as the three watched Erwin directly hit four balloons with the three darts he'd been given for his two dollars. 

"How'd Papa do dat, Daddy?" Eren looked up at Levi with amazed eyes, as Armin ran towards Erwin to pick a prize. 

"Papa has a lot of practice," Levi's mind flashed back to when he'd first met Erwin in a bar, the blonde had been showing off his dart skills, then bought the younger a fancy drink. Levi shook away the thought as Eren started leading him towards another game. 

The boys were still pretty young to be on most of the actual rides. They could go on some of the kiddy rides (and Levi got stuck going with them, as he was 'perfect height'), but nothing too exciting. But boy, could they have fun with the carny games. 

Armin was collecting stuffed toys and fun prizes that Levi and Erwin won for him. Eren still hadn't picked out a game to try and win a prize from. 

"Daddy," Levi glanced down at Eren, "I wanna be a puppy!" Oh, dear god. There was face painting. 

"Mee too! Me tooo!" Armin jumped around, gripping Erwin's hand. The blond man sent the raven a sympathetic look and a small smile, mouthing the words 'I'll make it up to you,' to which Levi hissed the words 'you better' under his breath. 

Twenty minutes later, Levi and Erwin were walking around with their Dalmation and German Shepard puppies. It was nearing midday when Levi and Erwin took the boys for lunch. It was an easy lunch of hotdogs and cotton candy. Levi respectfully skipped lunch. Hotdogs weren't his thing. 

\------ 

The day continued with the boy's being fully entertained, there was a Father's Day Raffle that Erwin happened to win. The prize a free family pass for the next time the carnival was in town. Eren and Armin thoroughly enjoyed the bouncy castles. This was probably the highlight of the whole day. Armin's collection of stuffies grew. Eren won himself a green teddy bear from a carny that though he was adorable enough to let him win. Levi thanked her, as the boy paraded the stuffed toy he'd won 'allll by mesellff!'. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Levi groaned out, his eyes glaring at little plastic box Eren was holding. 

"He asked me to throw the ball, I did." Erwin explained carefully, "I didn't know that was the prize..." 

"Doryyy!" Eren grinned, face to face with the small blue beta fish swimming in the tiny box. How they'd been outsmarted by two five-year-olds, they'll never know. All Levi knew now was that they'd just gotten the boys first pet. Thank god carnivals didn't give out puppies. 

At about four, Levi decided that it was time to start heading home. He wanted the boys to have a healthy meal, a toast for breakfast and hotdogs for lunch was lacking any sort of vegetables. 

"Levviii! Erwiinnnnn! My sweet little child beans!" Levi groaned out loud, turning to face a certain four-eyed scientist who was running towards them. 

"What are you doing here? You're not a father," Levi glared. 

"I invited you guys, silly! I've been manning the dunk tank!" Of fucking course she'd pick the only game where people suffer by getting dunked into freezing water. Levi turned to glare at his husband, the blonde rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile. 

"Fuck this, we're leaving." Levi released a breath. 

"Aww- but what about the fireworks? Father's Day special?!" 

"Come on, boys-" Levi glanced down, and the colour drained from his face, _"where the fuck is Eren?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I'm guessing you can see where the next chapter will be going? Anyways, what did you guys do for your dads? My dad is basically like a twelve year old, so my brother and I got him a new Nintendo Switch game and a bag full of different kinds of candy lol. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! I love seeing what you guys have to say :3


	19. Chapter 19

Levi was pretty close to frantic as he whipped his head around to try and spot the head of tousled brown hair. He cursed. Sure, he was at a children's fair, but _goddamn it_ , his child was gone. 

Levi could faintly hear Erwin and Hanji calling Eren, and Armin also attempting to find his brother, but Levi could barely think about that. 

"Eren!" Levi called, hands cupping his mouth. He called a few more times, but there was no sign of the boy. 

"I'll go inform my fellow vendors to keep an eye out for him." Hanji frowned, quickly moving back the way they came. That made Levi feel a little better. News like this travelled fast, soon all the vendors would be keeping an eye out. 

"Daddy, Eren playin' Hide-go-seek?" Armin had tugged at Erwin's sweater. Erwin thought for a second, chewing his bottom lip before speaking to Armin. 

“Yeah, he is. Armin, I need you to remember that we never play hide and seek in crowded places like this, okay?” Erwin kneeled down beside Armin. 

“Okay, Papa.” Armin nodded thoughtfully. 

“Levi, Armin and I will go check out the lobby, maybe someone’s already brought Eren there. You look around a bit.” 

“Yeah...” Levi nodded slowly, ”yeah, okay.” 

So, they split up. Levi would be a lot faster on his own anyways. Erwin would keep a hold on Armin, and Levi could only pray that Hanji was in fact spreading the word of the missing boy. 

\---------------- 

Eren hadn’t meant to wonder away. He’d just wanted to show Dory one of the monkey prizes at one of the stands they’d been to earlier that afternoon. 

He’d fully intended to just take Daddy’s hand again, but he couldn’t see Daddy. Or Armin. Or even Papa. Eren didn’t see anyone he knew. 

“Dadddy?” Eren called quietly, his grip on his green teddy bear tightening so the bear was secured to his side his elbow. “P-papa?” A little louder this time. A few men looked towards him, but none were his Daddy or Papa. 

Eren jutted his lip out in thought. He’d just have to find them. He knew the way he’d come, right? So, the boy set off. Fish clutched tightly in his hands, so he wouldn’t drop it, and bear hugged closely for the same reason. 

\------------ 

“Eren!” Levi called, striding forwards as his eyes trailed the crowd in search of his boy. “Eren!” he repeated. He got a few looks. Some sympathetic, some annoyed, and others looking a little sad, but Levi didn’t have any time for that. Eren could be anywhere. His five-year-old son could be anywhere in this huge carnival. Alone. Eren was alone. 

**Erwin 4:49pm**

**Eren wasn’t there. They’ll call us if he’s brought to them though.**

Levi let out a huff of anxiety as he continued on. At least now Erwin was also looking for Eren. And hopefully Hanji was as well. 

“Eren!” he continued. 

\----------- 

Eren narrowed his eyes at the poster of a clown he was staring at. He... he didn’t remember seeing it all day. But, this was the way he’d come? He tilted his head before turning on his heels and staring at the crowd again. Slowly, people were leaving. There were a lot less people than before. Eren continued on. His hands were getting sore from clamping down on the fish box, so he turned to the nearest child and smiled. 

“Hi," he smiled. “I Eren.” 

The girl, looked up at her father, then returned a simple: “Hannah.” 

“Dis... dis Dory, she needa new bestest friend.” He said slowly. He didn’t really want to give away his and Armin’s new fishy friend, but he didn’t want to be carrying her anymore. 

“Pretty,” the girl cooed, looking into the box. 

“You want Dory?” Eren tried, tilting his head. 

“Daddy! PLEASE!” The girl begged he father. The man looked down at Eren, with calculating eyes, then looked around to try and locate the boy’s parents. He returned his gaze, but said nothing. He nodded once, an exasperated look on his face. He lightly shook his head with a light smile as he watched Eren pass the fish box over to his daughter. He watched her take it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. 

“Tanks Ewen!” She grinned. Eren grinned back before grabbing the bear from its constricted hold in his elbow. 

Then... then they left. And Eren was alone again. Except he was more alone now without Dory... Eren blinked away tears, he was going to be strong for Teddy. So, he continued on. It was starting to get a little darker now, and Eren had never really been a fan of the dark. So, he had to find Daddy, Papa and Armin. 

“It okay, Teddy,” Eren explained to the bear before clutching it against his chest, and moving one again. 

\-------------- 

“Papa, where’s Eren hiding?” Armin asked, this was followed by a small yawn. Armin was on Erwin’s shoulders, his arms under Erwin’s chin and Armin’s small chin was rested gently on the top of Erwin’s head. 

“I’m not sure, Buddy,” Erwin responded remorsefully. He kept walking though. It took less than a few more step for Erwin to feel the light breathing of Armin sleeping. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though. As things stood right now, Eren was still lost. Not a word from Levi, nor anything from Hanji. 

Stands were starting to close, and people were preparing for the fireworks that would be happening as soon as it was dark enough. Erwin couldn’t help but worry a little worse when he took note of how dark it was actually getting. They’d have to get the authorities involved soon. 

Erwin didn’t want to think of the negatives that could’ve happened to Eren, he was hanging onto hope that the child had simply wondered off, and that they’d find him before it was too dark. 

\------------ 

“Eren! My cute little bean! Where are you?!” Hanji called. Hanji had done exactly as she’d said she would. She gave a vague description of the boy, his name and age, along with her phone number, and had gotten the information sent down the carny grape vine. 

Erwin had texted her about Eren not being at the Lost Child office, and she was a little bummed about that. 

\------------ 

Eren slid down the side of a tent. It was pretty dark now. He’d been alone forever now. He hugged his bear tightly to his chest, but it did nothing to calm his raging heart or scared thoughts. 

The boy brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on the side of his thumb, which calmed him a little bit. It wasn’t until he bit down did he feel a little bit better. His eyebrows furrowed as he sat, tears trailed his cheeks, and his hold on his bear was deathly tight as he waited. 

Daddy would find him, right? Daddy, Papa and Armin. They’d find Eren, if Eren couldn’t find them. He bit a little harder, as a loud noise sounded in the distance. 

\---------- 

For fucks sake. It was dark enough for the fireworks. Levi still couldn’t find Eren. Erwin and Hanji hadn’t texted, so they hadn’t found Eren yet either. Eren was still alone and now, there were fireworks exploding in the background. Levi was fairly sure the boy had never witnessed fireworks, and that shit can be scary as hell. 

It was useless calling out to Eren now. The fireworks were loud enough that nothing would be heard anyways. At least now the walk ways were pretty empty, meaning Levi could do a steady jog to cover more area faster. Worry was really kicking Levi’s ass now. It was 6:21. He hadn’t seen Eren since four-ish. Eren had been missing for two hours, give or take. 

Levi wanted to punch something, but he restrained from doing so. That wouldn’t help him at all. By now, Levi had checked all the places they’d been to that day. The food trucks, the carny games, bouncy castles, face painting and everything else the boys had been thrilled about. 

He was towards the back of the carnival. Where the bigger rides were and where the stupid things like clowns and animal costumes wondered around. He’d avoided this place because it wasn’t really for the younger kids. If you weren’t tall enough to ride the rides, what was the point of going anyways. 

Levi felt his hope drop when he scanned the area, and noticed no one thing that could have anything to do with Eren. So, Levi kicked a can. With all his force and pent up anger and anxiety, he booted that can. 

But... his eyebrows furrowed as the small noise cried out between the claps of fireworks. The can had landed next to a ring toss tent, there was a small gap in between it and the chain fence. Levi moved slowly, trying not to be too hopeful, as it would break him, if it wasn’t Eren. 

Everything drained out of Levi when he could see what was in the gap. Eren was. Eren was there. Eren looked pretty unharmed. Eren was okay. Eren was _safe_. Levi moved forwards before he knew he had, and he picked Eren up faster than he ever had. Eren curled into him, crying out as another boom of fireworks exploded in the distance. 

“Shh, It's okay. You’re alright now.” Levi hummed. He wasn’t sure if he was consoling Eren or himself, but they both seemed to settle with the words. Eren grabbed a fistful of Levi’s shirt, and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck as the raven gently bounced on his feet and whispered hushed words to the boy. 

Levi sent a one-handed text to the group chat between Hanji, Erwin and himself, before pocketing the phone and walking slowly with Eren in his arms. 

“It’s scary, Daddy,” Eren whimpered quietly, nuzzling Levi’s shirt. 

“What it?” 

“The booms,” Eren whispered. 

“Yes,” Levi responded quietly, tightening his hold on Eren, ”I suppose it is.” 

When Levi made it to the car, Erwin already had a passed-out Armin buckled into his car seat. Hanji was sat on the hood of Erwin’s car, but she lit up and jumped down when she noticed Levi and Eren. 

“You found him, thank god!” Hanji grinned, stepping forwards to look at Eren, but knowing better then to try and touch when Levi was in protective dad mode. 

Erwin to a lesser extent kept his distance as well. He of course, wrapped both Levi and Eren in a tight hug, but didn’t even try getting Eren out of Levi’s grasp. The three talked for a while, Levi cuddling Eren tightly, not bothering to put the boy in his seat yet. Hanji and Erwin noticed, but neither bothered bringing it up. When Levi did put Eren in his seat, he checked the boy’s straps twice before deeming Eren safe. Levi noticed there, the smeared blood on Eren's wrist, so he looked over the fresh teeth marks littering the skin. Eren must've really been freaking out if he'd regressed back to biting himself. It made Levi really sad, he frowned lightly, making a mental note to clean and bandage it before putting Eren to bed before shutting the door. 

They bid their goodbyes to Hanji, who was going to try and catch the last of the fireworks, then the two men got into the car. Both were exhausted. The drive was quiet as they did the hour and a half commute home. 

“I think we should get Eren a leash.” Levi said quietly. Erwin laughed quietly at Levi's joke. Except, Levi was serious.


End file.
